From Songs to Ashes
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Aschlyn Strider, a vocalist and guitarist for a epic band. She was not planning on getting hit by a car and blown onto Aludrant! Why the heck is her favorite pendant turning into a freaking sword! Follow in the adventures of this messed up 16 year old!
1. From a normal life to fked up

**Ashi: Yo everybody! I know I know, Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki, Angel and Ghost, and Dual Imposter needs to be updated, but I really wanted to put this one up! It's a little different from the one in my head, but it's similar to it!**

**Joey: Can't you focus on one stupid thing Replishi (Replica-Ashi)?**

**Ashi: Shut it mutt!**

**Joey: Nyeh! –Is forced into Dog costume- DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, but owns Aschlyn Strider who appears different than in Gang Gone Akatsuki!****, where she is a female-looking human Sliver the Hedgehog with blue hair! If she owned Tales of the Abyss, Mohs and Van would be dead by now! Nyeh! **

**Ashi: Hey! Anyway, please enjoy this little story of mine!**

**-EPIC BREAK!-**

Easy! Easy! Easy! Easy!

I can never find the time.  
>I can never make a dime.<br>I missed the subway line.  
>Just like that! Always like that!<p>

Don't like the clothes I wear.  
>No food to eat, I swear it.<br>Can't sleep, it's so unfair.  
>Just like that! It's always like that!<p>

So baby, let's take it easy!  
>How about we take it easy, yeah!<br>Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
>Take it easy now! (x2)<p>

My studies don't get me far.  
>I'm tired of playing guitar.<br>Motivation's not on par.  
>Just like that! Always like that!<p>

My interest's disappeared.  
>There's no progression here now.<br>I'm livin' bored to tears.  
>Just like that! Always like that!<p>

So baby, let's take it easy!  
>How about we take it easy, yeah!<br>Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
>Take it easy now! (x2)<p>

Easy! Easy! Easy! Easy!

The crowd started cheering loudly as the song finished and a dark red-haired girl finished with her band. "Thank you New York! I love you all! We'll see you all again for our next concert!" The girl yelled as she ran off the stage with her guitar and to the trailer room for her. "Hello? Yeah, I'll be heading home soon. The concert just ended. Yeah, okay. I'll see ya later mom!" The girl said as she ended the call and zipped up her jacket and put her earphones on and put it on to "Karma". She left the trailer and started to walk to Penn Station on 34 Street.

Garasu tama hitotsu otosareta  
>Oikakete mou hitotsu okko chita<br>Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni hitotsu dake nokotteru

Shinzou ga hajimatta toki  
>Iyade mo hito wa basho wo toru<br>Ubaware nai you ni mamori tsuduketeru

Yogosazu ni tamotte kita te de mo  
>Yogorete mieta<br>Kioku wo utagau mae ni kioku ni utagawareteru

Kanarazu bokura wa deau darou  
>Onaji kodou no oto wo mejirushi ni shite<br>Koko ni iru yo itsudatte yonderu kara  
>Kutabireta riyuu ga kasanatte yureru toki<br>Umar ta imi wo shiru

Sonzai ga tsuduku kagiri  
>Shikata nai kara basho wo toru<br>Hitotsu fun no hidamari ni  
>Futatsu wa chotto ire nai<p>

Garasu tama hitotsu otosareta  
>Ochita toki nanika hajiki dashita<br>Ubai totta basho de hikari wo abita

Kazoeta ashiato nado  
>Kidukeba suuji deshika nai<br>Shira nakya ike nai koto wa  
>Douyara ichi to zero no aida<p>

Hajimete bokura wa deau darou  
>Onaji himei no hata wo mejirushi ni shite<br>Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara  
>Kasaneta riyuu wo futari de umeru toki<br>Yakusoku ga kawasareru

Kagami nanda bokura tagai ni  
>Sorezore no karuma wo utsusu tame no<br>Yogoreta te to te de furi atte  
>Katachi ga wakaru<p>

Koko ni iru yo tashikani sawareru yo  
>Hitoribun no hidamari ni bokura wa iru<p>

Wasure naide itsudatte yonderu kara  
>Onaji garasu tama no uchigawa no hou kara<br>Sousa kanarazu bokura wa deau darou  
>Shizumeta riyuu ni juu ji ka wo tateru toki<br>Yakusoku wa hatasareru  
>Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru<p>

The girl heard a car coming her way and turned around too late as her face streaked over with fear as it collided with her and sent her flying. The last thing she saw was the sight of New York changing into a castle.

-EPIC BREAK!-

Luke Fon Fabre stared into the blue sky and sighed, tired that it was going to be another boring day. "I'm bored! Can't anything exciting happen here for once! It sucks that Master Van isn't here for training either…." Luke mumbled and stretched, getting ready to head back to his room. As soon as he looked back up into the sky, he saw a speck of black coming right for him. "What the hell is that?" Luke said as the "thing" collided with him and sent him skidding across the grass. When he finally stopped, he saw it closer and found that it was a girl about the same age as him, had weird clothes, and was bleeding? "W-Who the hell is this?" Luke screamed out as he pushed the bleeding girl off of him and saw Guy running towards him. "Luke what's wrong? I heard you screaming all the way from the servant's quarters!" Guy said as he saw that Luke's coat was splattered with blood and saw the unconscious girl and the puddle of blood. "Guy! This guy came tumbling out of the sky and right into me! I didn't do anything to him!" Luke yelled as he picked up the "guy" by her jacket and held her up. "Well, we'd better hurry up and help him. Whatever caused this must had been big." Guy said as he picked the girl up and started to walk to the infirmary.

The girl started to slowly awaken and saw nothing but white at first. "HOLY JASHIN! (Oops, wrong anime) I'm not dead am I!" She screamed out and then winced when she felt her injury. "Ow. Okay, apparently I'm not dead, but where am I? Okay, first things first is roll call. Name, Aschlyn Strider. *Check* Age, 16 *Check* favorite pastime, drawing *check* and gender, -looks down- definitely a girl *check. Last thing I remembered, getting hit by a car on 34th street. Ugh, *check*." The girl known as Aschlyn mumbled as she put her notebook back in her bag. "Wow, whoever took care of me didn't touch any of my stuff except, WHERE THE FREAKING HELL ARE MY GUTAIR, CELL PHONE, AND IPOD?" Aschlyn yelled as she stood up and fell back down, holding her stomach. "Ow o wow….That really hurt…" Aschlyn mumbled as she stumbled to the window and stared in surprise. "Holy. Crap. T-This is Baticul? How the flying fack am I in Baticul? Or Even on Auldrant?" Aschlyn yelled out in surprised and stressed her wound again. "Ow! I really need to stop doing that…." She said as she staggered back to the bed and fell onto it. "Sigh, just what I needed, to get hit by a car and forced into a different world." Aschlyn mumbled into her pillow as she heard the door open.

(Aschlyn's POV)

As I looked up, I saw a blond man with blue eyes walk into the room who looked really familiar for a minute. Aschlyn growled into her pillow and rolled to the left, facing up. "Oh hey, you're finally awake!" The man said as he walked towards me, who simply stared at him with a little disbelief. "Oh, it's Guy. Let's see, Gynaphobist, swordsman, servant to the Fabre family, etc etc etc." Aschlyn thought as he sat in a chair a little ways from her bed. "You're pretty lucky that Luke yelled and I heard him. If I didn't you'd probably be dead by now." Guy said as he flashed a smile at me. I was slightly irritated by that fact that somebody took my stuff and did it while I was asleep (my bro always did that when I was a kid, so I should be used to it). I know everything that pretty much happened too, I mean, I played Tales of the Abyss once and completed it before the year ended, so I sort of remembered what happened then and there, though I meant to play it again.

"Oh. Yeah, right." I mumbled as I pushed myself up on the bed. "Guy started to peel an apple that was near my bed stand and started to put them on a plate for me I guess. "…So, just where am I?" I asked, even though it was very obvious I was in Duke Fabre's manor. "Well, you're in one of the rooms in the servant quarters in Duke Fabre's manor." Guy said as he handed me the plate of apple slices while I sighed. See, obvious! I knew I was in Duke Fabre's manor! "So, what's your name? You don't look as if you're from around here." Guy said as he saw me start eating the apple slices. "….Its Aschlyn. Aschlyn Strider." I said as I put the plate on my lap. And cue Guy's introduction…"My name is Guy Cecil. Nice to meet you, Asch." Guy said as he laughed slightly as I growled at him with anger. Dammit! I get enough of being called Asch at my former school! My friends all called me Asch the Bloody at school because of my dark red hair and their Tales of obsession already! I'm telling you now, I look nothing like Asch! I have dark red hair cut short and piercing blue eyes. How do I look or act anything like him?

"Whoa, sorry I got you mad there. I didn't know you hated being called Asch." Guy said as I hmpth'ed at him. Ugh, why do I have a feeling this is going to get worse when we meet the others? Soon then, a boy who I instantly recognized at Luke Fon Fabre (I know what he really is, but I'm keeping silent about that.) came into the room, holding my most prized possession next to the one of a kind Sword of Stars my brother Balthier got me for my 15th birthday. "Hey! That's my guitar! Why the flying facks do you have it?" I yelled at the redhead, who just stood there playing with the strings. "Seriously, what's with this thing? It's so weird." Luke said as he pulled on one string and let go, making a hi-pitched *twang* that made my eye twitch and cover my ears at the same time. "For the love of god! Dammit! Don't do that!" I yelled at I went towards Luke and snatched my guitar away from the redhead, who hair was standing on ends from the sound. "Hmpth, this is how you really play it." I mumbled as I started to play a little tune and then started to full out play and sing a new song

A fatal error has occured  
>My voice starts becoming raspy<br>What's happening?  
>I'm starting to break apart<br>That last installment  
>Slipped a virus in<br>The avast was yelling  
>I hate, I hate, I hate, I hate (I hate)<br>This voice can no longer  
>Reach the edge of the world<br>True... but,  
>Right now, I won't give up on myself<br>Even though my body is like this  
>And I lose all hope<br>I will still sing this melody  
>And let you listen to it<br>I could hear the sound from the fan and  
>The noise from the HD<br>It scratches around with nothing to stop it  
>I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared<br>Heuristic, Generic, Malware, Yamada Alternative,  
>I didn't check any of them<br>If I stopped file-sharing...  
>But now it's too late<br>It can't be avoided  
>If I reinstall then it's ok<br>Pattern matching, atrogan infiltared  
>The Bios died, recovery's out<br>My information's getting leaked out and it can't be stopped  
>Who's that coming into my field of vision?<br>My voice is shaky  
>True... but,<br>Yes, in this  
>World I lived my life in<br>The only thing that I could call "Hope" was  
>You and only you<br>Even if my body is like this,  
>Even if I lose my tomorrow,<br>My singing melody  
>Is what I'll leave for you (I hate)<br>A fatal error has occured  
>And my voice is starting to fade a... wa... y...<br>What's going on here?  
>I'm... slo... w... ly... bre... a... king... a... pa... rt...<p>

Both Luke and Guy stared at me with amazement as I finished the song and sat back down, noticing that there wasn't as much pain in my wound as before. "That was….amazing! How'd you learn to sing like that!" Luke said as he stared at me, making me feel reaaallly uncomfortable. "Uh, I sort of taught myself. It wasn't that hard." I said as I clutched the bridge of my guitar with embarrassment. Man! I hope it was only these two who heard me singing! "Luke, I think it's almost time for dinner. Duke Fabre will get mad again if you're late." Guy said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, you two can go on back. I'll be fine." I said as I put my guitar on the side and looked out the window, now noticing that it was early evening. "Hmpth, fine! Let's go Guy!" Luke said as he grabbed Guy by the arm and dragged him out of the room, while Guy mouthed a "See ya later". When they finally left, I sighed, wondering what I was going to do now. I looked through my stuff and found my IPod, my cell phone, and my laptop all in place! "Wow, talk about surprising." I said as I put all of my stuff back in my bag and turned the light off, drifting into sleep….

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! The first chapter is done! –Does happy dance- yes! Enter the epic guitar vocalist Aschlyn Strider! (Yep! I'm a Homestuck fan too! XD) And no, This isn't gonna be a OCX-certain Tales of the Abyss character- I mean, it's more of Aschlyn becoming friends with Luke and Guy as a big bro figure sort of thing. Anyhoo, be prepared for the next chapter, where Van makes his first appearance and the redhead duo gets transported with Tear to Tataroo Valley!<strong>

**BTW, The featured songs were Take it Easy! by Hatsune Miku with Rockleetist's english dub/subtitles, Karma by Bump of Chicken, and First Virus Resistance_ Assault Chapter by Kagamine Rin! **


	2. From Baticul to Engeve!

Ashi: Yay! Chapter two is finally here again! I'd like to thank all my fellow readers who are reading Songs to Ashes!

Joey: Who nobody seems to be reading right now.

Ashi: Shut it or Luke gets to do your job!

Joey:-Now wearing a Seto Kaiba outfit- Shut up! DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss or the stupid "Got it Memorized?" quote or any of the songs in this fanfic.

Ashi: Much better! Now, enjoy the story!

_-italics (Thinking)_

_-__**Bold italics (Singing)**_

_-_italics (Normal speaking)

Aschlyn woke up in a bed, thinking that she was back at home, but then felt a sharp pain in her side. "Okay. Not a dream. Oh well, time for some practice!" Aschlyn said as she grabbed her guitar and started to sing.

_**Shotgun and a Telecaster; words aligned, how unhappy.  
>All alone in the city, you hate the sound of a gunshot, don't you?<strong>_

_**The sound of my singing breaking apart, it wasted so much of my time.  
>With you falling in my hands, I cannot dare let you go.<strong>_

_**"One-man live performance was a hit!" In my head, it's just like a girly comic book.  
>Now that the ammo has run out, there's the chance to turn ourselves around.<strong>_

_**Everything's working greatly to our convenience as our finicky selves pick them one by one.  
>To our once indecent selves, I bid bye-bye, so now should I welcome all that is to come?<strong>_

_**Getting dizzy just be looking for mistakes.  
>Turning 'round and 'round to teach myself how to take it back.<br>I'm not missing anything, not anymore, not anymore.  
>Really? Really, really?<strong>_

_**If you say that it is, then is it lucky?  
>Spinning 'round and 'round in a 39 second loop.<br>If I see what I should see, then is that happy?  
>I don't understand what should be understood!<strong>_

_**The sounds keep echoing here and there,  
>and I cannot tell where it began or if it will end.<br>Those words, those words, they didn't wean a thing!  
>But it seems like we both didn't understand it anyway.<strong>_

_**Beyond the screen, it falls,  
>The upside-down girl's adulterated world.<strong>_

_**Shotgun and a Telecaster; at a loss for words, it's quite unlucky.  
>With wounds all over the body, Game Over.<br>Does it give you that remarkably unpleasant feeling when you look?**_

_**I tripped, giving up on my "one more time".  
>Making all these mistakes as I keep on rolling, all I could do was laugh it all off.<strong>_

_**One-man live performance was a hit, it all got sentimental after the festival.  
>Everyone agreed to disband, so whaddya say we both turn around?<strong>_

_**My singing voice broke apart, wavering within the ticking time.  
>You finally fall within my grasp. Hey, how are you feeling now, huh?<strong>_

_**Bad dreams continue haunting me.  
>Don't you dare forget the fate of the mistakes you've made.<br>You just reap what you sow. You receive, you receive.  
>"No more."<br>Really? Really?**_

_**How could you say that it is happy?  
>Waking up at 4am with lost and hollow eyes.<br>To where I'll arrive next, would it be happy there?  
>I just wish that I wasn't so tired.<strong>_

_**This is what it means to be happy,  
>Falling on the asphalt without seeing the very end.<br>Breaking and crumbling into nothing,  
>Only the sight of you is holding me back.<strong>_

_**If you say that it is, then is that happy?  
>Spinning 'round and 'round in a 39 second loop.<br>If this is what I see, is that lucky?  
>It's weird that I find it not rewarding.<strong>_

_**The sounds keep echoing here and there,  
>and I cannot tell where it began or if it will end.<br>Those words, those words, they didn't wean a thing!  
>But it seems like we both didn't understand it anyway.<strong>_

_**Beyond the screen, it falls,  
>The upside-down girl's adulterated world.<br>So this is...?**_

"And that's that!" Aschlyn said as she fell back onto the bed laughing. Aschlyn stared up at the ceiling and sighed, wondering what was going back in her world a little. "I remember the first time I sang that song that was when people finally started to listen to me. Someone with a refrain of happiness." She mumbled as she climbed out of the covers and put her zipper boots on. "Well, at least my head doesn't hurt anymore. I might as well go and explore a bit." Aschlyn said as she jumped out of the window with her guitar and fully-packed bookbag. "And where do you think you're going?" A maid that looked about in her late 40s said as she saw Aschlyn jumping over the bush. "Get back here this instant!" the maid yelled at Aschlyn who went on a full sprint as she got farther away from her.

(Aschlyn's POV)

"Phew! Talk about way too close! Well, at least I got rid of the old hag!" I said happily as I walked around the manor. Soon, I entered the courtyard and saw Luke training with…**HIM**! Dorian General Van Grants! Leader of the six God Generals and the one who tried to turn Auldrant into a replica world! Well, apparently this is still the beginning of the game, so he hasn't done anything diabolical yet. I walked to a bench near the flowers and decided to watch the two of them train, hoping that they didn't notice me. As soon as I plopped down, I heard an annoying voice.

"Hey Asch! Looks like you're finally up!" Luke said as he directed his attention towards me. "Dammit Luke! I told you not to call me Asch! It's Aschlyn! Got it memorized?" I yelled at the redhead, who directed his attention towards Van again. "Luke, who is this? You didn't tell me you had a guest." Van said in his playful, totally fake voice. "This is Aschlyn Strider! She's pretty weird, but she can sing really well!" Luke said as he introduced me to Van, who kept on looking at me with curious eyes. I snorted and then talked over to the duo and introduced myself. "I'm Aschlyn Strider. Nice to meet you." I said as a let my hand out for a handshake. "My name is Van. I'm Luke's sword instructor. It's nice to meet you too, ." Van said as he shook my hand with a firm grip.

Soon then, we all heard singing and my eye twitched, knowing who was coming as the air felt like it shifted. "That singing is really nice…"I heard Luke mumbled as Van's eyes grew in surprise. "Luke, watch out!" He yelled as I pushed Luke out of the way as a brunette came and attacked Van. "Van! Prepare to die!" She said as she went to attack Van, but was then parried by Luke, who recovered, and then a light surrounded the two as I grabbed onto Luke's jacket and yelled. "CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed out as the three of us were thrown into Tataroo Valley.

_Wake up…."Who's calling me?" Wake up….."Huh?" _

I quickly opened my eyes and shot up, sweating as I saw nothing but forest everywhere. "Holy crap. What the hell happened?" I practically yelled as I saw a certain brunette look at me with surprise and worry. "We're in Tataroo Valley. The three of us were thrown out of Baticul through a hyperresonance. "Hyper-wha? …Oh crap." I mumbled as I remembered grabbing onto Luke's coat and being thrown out of Baticul with these two. "I'm Tear. Tear Grants. I'm sorry that you had to get caught up in all of this." Tear said as she went over to wake up Luke. _"Well crap. Looks like I'm stuck with these two. And that means we'll have to find a way out of here and into freaking Malkuth!"_ I thought angrily as Luke finally woke up as Tear introduced herself and I heard Luke whine.

The three of us were walking out of Tataroo Valley as we saw a man with a carriage loading up. The three of us walked up to him and her practically screamed "I-It's the Black Hawks!" Oh please. After we solved that dispute, we were heading towards our destination (I offered to give up my pendant so Tear wouldn't have to, but Tear insisted.) Soon then, a Malkuth warship was coming into the view as the REAL Black Hawks ran over the bridge and destroyed it as well. Luke fell on Tear's lap as my head collided with the window as the man tried to avoid the giant landship. "For the love of Lorelei! Can't my head be okay for one day without hurting it?" I yelled as I rubbed my head. Apparently, we found out that the man wasn't going to Baticul, but he offered to take us to Engeve. Luke decided to walk the rest of the way so he could explore, and I agreed, much to Tear's dismay.

After killing a few monsters (I found out that my guitar could be a weapon if I wanted it too! Though, it knocks it out of tune in return) we finally made it to Engeve. The small town was lively and it actually made me smile and Luke was pretty amazed as well, I think. Trouble started as soon as Luke snatched an apple from one of the stands and started to argue about why he should have to pay. I snorted as I watched him get jumped by of bunch of men and dragged to the Mayor's house. As they barged into the house, two people were deep in conversation and I snickered as the men got lectured by Rosa. Apparently (even though I knew already), Mayor Rose was talking to Malkuth General Jade Curtiss about the recent disappearance of the food stock. Rosa took out of bag and pulled out blue fur which looked oddly familiar…. "Hey, that's the fur of a-"I started as someone else barged into the house saying "That's the fur of a cheagle!" the green haired boy said out loud as I jumped about ten feet away in surprise. That's one thing I hate the most besides being called Asch, and that's getting surprised!

"Fon Master Ion. What are you doing without your guardian?" Jade asked as he looked at the boy in surprise. "Somewhere around town, I had wondered off. I'm sorry." Ion said as he looked at Jade. I looked up and down and sighed, looking at a surprised Tear who was wondering why the Fon master isn't in Daath. Luke then grabbed both me and Tear's arm and said, "Um, I guess it's an important discussion between you three, so we'll be off!" and then dragged the two of us out. Once we were outside, Luke asked, "Do you know that Ion guy or something?" I groaned at the question and looked to the side, facepalming. "Fon Master Ion is the leader of the Order of Lorelei. Everyone should know that." Tear explained and I started to walk towards the Inn, tired. The three of us got to the inn (Which we were allowed to stay for free!) and I took a well-deserved bath. After the bath, Luke was still mad that he was framed for stealing food and he wanted to get those Cheagles to confess. I sighed and walked over to them, taking out a map of Malkuth. "Okay, fine. If we walk north from Engeve, we should be able to get to the Cheagle woods." I said while Luke and Tear looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. "….Where'd you get that map from?" Luke asked as if he was looking at a crazy person. "Oh this? I swiped it from one of the White Knights back in Baticul. He had two of each, so I said, "What the hell?" and took them." I confessed while I dried my hair. I wasn't exactly fond of stealing myself, but it was useful. "Well, we'd better get to bed so we can go to Cheagle Forest! Night!" I said as I jumped into one of the three beds while the other two nodded. I could tell, this was going to be one LONG trip.

Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! –Another epic dance- The song for this chapter is, of course, Unhappy Refrain! But its Miku's version instead. Don't forget to Rate and review peoples! Ja ku ne!


	3. From Cheagle Forest to captured!

Ashi: WOO HOO! –Epic dance of awesomeness- I got my first review! And I replaced Joey with Raiku after all!

Raiku: Thanks a lot Ashi! Anyway, Ashi does not own Tales of the Abyss or any of the songs in this fanfic!

Ashi: I sure as hell don't! Anyway, I'd like to that my first ever reviewer, DanteShindo! And like I said, Aschlyn will be getting a weapon soon, just in the most surprising way! Now, on with the story!

Cheagle Forest

Why. Why did I choose to go with these fools? I could have waited in Engeve, but no! I decided to go to Cheagle Forest with these two! And then, Ion almost passed out in this forest as well. So now, Ion is with us, going to find the Cheagles, which we have finally found! "Hey! Where's your leader?" Luke yelled out as I facepalmed, yet again while Tear was blushing while whispering "How cute." "I wish to speak to the cheagle leader." Ion said as the cheagles parted to reveal their chief. "Are you one of Lorelei's descendants?" The chief asked while holding a ring, enabling it to talk. "Whoa! That monster can talk!" Luke said in surprise, while I simply facepalmed, again. "No shit Sherlock." I mumbled under my breath. "Hey! You guys stole all the food from the storage!" Luke shouted and rambled to the chief while I heard back the growing urge to kick him in his stomach and just stomp. Stomp until he begs for mercy! I'll show him Asch the freaking Bloody!

….Wait a second, since when did I become so violent? I remember I used to fight a lot back in my first year of High School, but then I calmed down after I got into singing and all of that. Mph, I really am unpredictable at times. "To make long things short, why did you steal food from the people of Engeve? The vegetation around here should be efficient enough shouldn't it?" Ion asked the chief, who began to explain. Well you see, one of our own burned down the Liger's home and they retaliated by taking our food and chasing us away. We have no choice but to get food from somewhere else. If the ligers caught any of us taking their food we'll get eaten by them." "So? It's eat or be eaten. That's the way of the wild." Luke said haughtily while I snorted. "Oy, if you weren't such an idiot, you'd figure out that this isn't a normal food chain, dunce." I said while looking to the side, maybe for something I can use as a weapon. "We'll help you try to convince the leader to stop attacking the cheagles." Ion said as the chief nodded and started to ask for one of the younger cheagles to come forward. "Mieu? Mieu mieu meiu." Then a fluffball came out of the cheagle crowd. "This is the child that burned down the lair. He'll come with you in order to translate for you." The elder chief said as he slipped the sorcerers' ring over the cheagle's head and the cheagle started to float up in the air to us. "My name's Mieu! It's nice to meet you!" The cheagle, better known as Mieu said. "How annoying." Luke said as he started to walk out of the tree trunk, along with Tear and Ion. I stopped for a moment and took my guitar off and put it on the ground. "If it's not too much, could you take care of this for a little while? It's really important to me." I said as the cheagles "Mieu"ed in understanding and I ran out of the trunk as well.

Cheagle Woods –Liger's Lair

Well, it took us about 35 minutes just to get here because of Luke's ranting, treasure boxes, and the monsters. "Well, we're finally here. Let's hurry up and finish this so we can report back." I said as I clutched a training sword that I found in one of the chests. Cheap, but it'll work for now. As we walked into the lair, my eyes widened to notice how-how huge that monster was! "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-That's that Liger Queen?" I shouted in my head as the monster roared as Mieu tried to convince it to leave. "Oh no! She said she's going to kill us and feed us to her babies!" Mieu said as Luke yelled and slashed the Liger's side, making only a slash, but saving Mieu. "Holy- Ion, stay out of the way! We'll take care of this!" I yelled as I ran at the giant monster and slashed it on one of its paws, but barely making a scratch. "Crap!" I yelled as it threw me into the forest wall and I slammed my shoulder pretty hard. Hell, I've practiced with a sword before, but this is the real thing! Tear casted a First Aid in my direction as I ran at the Liger Queen again, this time with Luke and hearing us both yell out "Fang Blade!" We slashed the Liger at the exact same time, but it barely made a dent!

"Dammit! We're barely putting on any damage!" I yelled and noticed that my sword snapped in half. "For the love of-Dammit!" I yelled as I ran at it without a weapon and jumped as high as I could. "Aschlyn don't! It's too risky!" Tear yelled at me, but I couldn't hear her. "_Hell….there's no way in hell I'm losing here! Right here and now!" _I thought out loud as the pendant on my neck started to shine and I looked at it. The Liger Queen was enraged now, so I pulled it off and heard words in my mind. "_Seek the power that comes forth, and prove your worth!" I shouted out these words as the sword enlarged and became a full blade. The sword's hilt looked like a black dragon with a shooting star at its base. The blade itself as black as night and I felt power surging into me. _I landed with the sword it my hand and was surrounded by first fonons. "_Pull out the blade which seeks into the night! Dracis Star!" _I yelled out as a blade of darkness fell down from the heavens and struck the Liger Queen. It screamed out in pain, but it wasn't dead yet. "What should we do? It's still not dead!" Luke yelled out as he clutched the wound on his side. "No idea." Tear said as she started to aim another First Aid at him.

"_If I may?"_ The mysterious voice said as Jade walked out of the shadows. "Jade! What are you doing here?" Ion said in surprise, but all Jade did was smirk. "I noticed that you needed a little help." He said as a fonic circle appeared under his feet as he began to say the incantation as the wind starting to blow violently_**. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell. Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!" **_Jade shouted out as the bolt of lightning struck the Liger Queen, thus, succumbing it to its death. Me, Tear, and Luke could only stare in awe at the sight of this. _"He's no ordinary man….." _Tear thought to herself while I blinked and stared at him. "Wow! That was so cool!" Luke said to Jade as he simply laughed and turned to Ion with a serious look on his face. "Fon Master, we are already behind schedule." "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to clear up this problem." Ion said with a slightly sad look in his eyes. "Well, now that you've cleared up the Cheagle Thief investigation, we can now go back. Your friends can come as well." Jade said as he turned around and started to walk back, with Ion tailing him. I sighed and looked at my sword again, which stopped glowing. "_I wonder how I was able to do that….What was with the voice in my head as well. I just don't get it." _

Before we left, we went back to the great cheagle tree and left with a new friend, my guitar, and Luke's shattering pride. But then, I felt like something was wrong. As we walked out into the clearing, I knew I was right. A bunch of Malkuth soldiers surrounded us and waited for their order. "Arrest them and take them onto the Tartarus." Jade said as they handcuffed me, Tear, and a protesting Luke and took us onto the Tartarus. The only thing I could say was, "Crap."

And the third chapter is finished! I'm sorry for the delay; I had school and a hard time remembering that part of the game. So I'm gonna try and play the game again and watch the anime! Btw, Dracis Star is a first and third fonic arte that I made for Aschlyn. Besides some other artes, Aschlyn with have her own custom artes. Thanks again, Ja ku ne!


	4. From Tartarus to the amazing Guy?

Ashi: Yes yes! It's finally chapter 4! I'm sorry that chapter 3 was so short though! -3-

Luke: Yeah yeah, you say that all the time!

Ashi: Shut up you –BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEPPPPP-

Luke:-Shuts up- O_O

Aschlyn: Ah ha ha ha….Anyway, Tales of the Abyss does not belong to DeathhunterAshi or various things would be attacked.

Ashi: Damn straight! Anyway, I'd like to thank DanteShindo for reviewing again and also for helping me create various new artes with will come up later in the story! Please enjoy this epic story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Onboard the Tartarus

(Aschlyn's POV)

All I could do was growl. I'm surprised the bloodlust didn't show in my eyes. I'm honest to truly pissed off right now. One because Jade had them arrest us (us being Me, Luke, and Tear) but also because they took. My. Freaking. Sword! If they took my guitar, all hell would break loose and heads would roll. I sat on the bed in the interrogation room and looked to the side while Jade interrogated Luke and Tear. "The seventh fonon hyperresonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tataroo valley." Jade then paused for a moment before he started to speak once again. "Now if you three were the source of the hyperresonace, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country, wouldn't it?" Jade said. "Hey don't blame me! It was that crazy chick Tear who tried to kill Master Van!" Luke yelled out and yelped as I threw one of my hardcovered textbooks ("The history of singing and fonons") at him. "Bitch and moan Luke! Stop blaming Tear already! If it wasn't for her, than we'd both be dead in Tataroo Valley, get it Ginger?" I yelled out at the redhead, who was surprised at my tone, while Jade simply smirked, Tear looked at me with surprise, and Anise (who was with them in the forest with the soldiers) covered Ion's ears when I cursed and yelled.

Yeah yeah, say whatever. Pot, call the Kettle black. I get the ginger joke and whatever and naught. Let's get back to them and not me. "Well, someone seems to be quite cranky today." Jade said in an amused tone. "Well, getting back in subject, Tear, we already know we're with the Oracle Knights, but what about the two of you?" Jade said, while getting serious. "I'm Luke Fon Fabre. I'm the Luke you tried to kidnap." Luke said matter-of-factly. "The Duke's son who married into the Kimlascan royal family?" "A duke? Wow!" Anise said while grinning, probably thinking up nefarious schemes. "And what about you? Judging by your clothes, you're not from around here." Jade asked as everyone turned their direction towards me. "Uh, well, my name's Aschlyn Strider. I'm a singer I guess, where I'm from? Can't exactly explain. You guys wouldn't understand." I said while scratching the back of my head and looked to the side. Everyone kept on staring at me and making me really uncomfortable. My clothes can't be that unusual can they? I'm only wearing a biker jacket, a black turtleneck, black pants, and zipper boots; is it really that hard to think about?

"A singer huh? That would explain the guitar that you have with you." Jade said while staring at me again, which made me flinch and break into a cold sweat. Hey! I can't exactly say "Hey! I'm Aschlyn Luke Strider, 16 year-old singer and I live in, Manhattan, New York!" That would be stupid and they wouldn't believe me. "Now, getting back on what we were talking about before, why are you in Malkuth and what's this about a kidnapping? That worries me…" Jade said while turning back towards the duo. "That was the cause of a hyperresonance. It wasn't meant as a means of aggression towards Malkuth by House Fabre." Tear said. "Colonel, I believe Tear is telling the truth. I don't feel any hostility from Luke or Aschlyn." Ion replied. ""Yes it does seem he's lived a shelter life completely ignorant of the world...as for the girl, I'm not sure." Jade said to Ion. "Humph, make fun of me will ya?" Luke said as he looked to the side, and I growled and reached for another textbook to throw.

I don't know what came over me, but after Ion smiled at me, I literally froze and put my book back into my bag. It's like; his shota-ness took over my mind and ordered me to stop! "Actually, why don't we ask for their help Jade?" Ion asked the colonel. "We're headed for Kimlasca under orders from his Majesty, Peony the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth." Jade said. "To declare war...?" Tear asked. "Wait there's going to be a war!" Luke said with shock. "You got it backwards, Luke! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out." Anise added. "Anise that not public information." Jade sighed. "Are relations with Kimlasca and Malkuth really that bad?" Luke asked. "I think you're the only one that doesn't know, besides from Aschlyn." Tear replied. "What do you mean by that? I may not know as much as the next person, but I know of the basic things that are going on between Malkuth and Kimlasca!" I yelled out, angry that she had a right to insult my intelligence. "Please calm down Aschlyn. I don't think Tear meant it in that way." Ion said as he tried to calm me down, which I did, while counting ways to suppress my anger.

One thing after another, I finally got my sword back, woo hoo! The Malkuth soldiers were a lot nicer than I expected (unlike the Kimlascan soldiers, they were assholes…) and they even got a sheath for my sword. Anyway, Luke agreed to help with the negotiations, as well as I, so things were going pretty well. Yeah. "Colonel, there's something weird in the sky. It looks like a flight of Griffins and ligers on their backs. Should we open fire?" The soldier asked while Jade told them to do what they needed to do. I soon heard a scream from the intercom as Jade was yelling for the front to respond. "This isn't good. The Tartarus is being infiltrated by whoever killed them." I said as I grabbed my sword and bag, putting my guitar into the bag (That's what wing packs are for people!) Me, Tear, Luke, and Jade rushed out of the room and started to run towards source when Luke was thrown into the wall by a large man with a lion-like hairstyle and beard. Jade aimed a fonic arte at Largo and the other Oracle Knights that were with them, killing those two, but not Largo himself. "What the hell? Why are one of the God-generals here?" I yelled out as I unsheathed my sword. "….Impressive. But it's time for you to calm down. Now." "Colonel Jade Curtiss, Commander of the third division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces….Or maybe just Jade the Necromancer." As Largo talked, Jade started to walk towards and Tear looked at him while saying, "Jade the Necromancer…. You?" _"Tch…If Largo is here, that that means that you know what is coming up soon….." _I thought in my mind as I clenched my sword and glared at the God-general. "Well well, it seems that I'm famous." Jade said as he faced the large man. The two talked in a seemingly calm fashion as Tear and Anise took out their weapons and Largo pulled his scythe closer to Luke's neck. "_Tch, hurry up. We don't have enough time!" _I thought as I clenched my sword tighter. Largo started to talk again as he threw up a box into the air. "! Jade, look out!" I said as I rushed in too late as his fonic artes were sealed. "Mieu! Fifth fonon to the ceiling! Hurry!" Jade yelled out as Mieu threw a fireball up to the ceiling, blinding Largo as Anise rushed off to Ion's room. Largo got ready to attack Anise, but Tear aimed Nightmare at him as Jade rushed forward and stabbed him in the chest. Luke stared in fright as Largo dropped to the floor and Tear and I walked forward to Jade. "Anise will take care of Ion. Let's head to the bridge." Jade said as I nodded and Tear asked in concern about his artes. Jade said that he was fine and already started to unlock the seal that was on him. "It'll most likely take several months to full undo the Fon slot seal. But as long as we have your fonic hymns, and Luke and Aschlyn's sword, we should be able to take back the Tartarus." Jade said as I put my sword back into my sheath. Tear called out to Luke, who was staring at Largo's unconscious body, as he got up and we headed out to the deck.

As Tear put the Oracle Soldiers to sleep, the three of us snuck into the control room as Luke stood guard outside. I stood near the door, staying out of the way and hearing in case something happened. All of a sudden, I heard Luke scream and a thud as I signaled to Jade and Tear and we rushed out of the room. "What happened?" Tear asked as I saw Luke's fear struck face. "I stabbed him…..I….I killed him!" Luke said as he looked down at the ground. "If you're scared of killing, then throw down your sword you worthless reject!" I heard someone shout out and my eyes widened. "Crap, Tear, Luke, Jade, get out of the way!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way as an Icicle Rain hit both Tear and Luke and knocked them out. Jade was able to get out of the way as I drew my sword from my sheath. _"Damn, of course it's him, Asch the Bloody!" _I thought to myself as I grit my teeth and went into a battle position. "And you're as hard to kill as they say, Jade the Necromancer." Asch said as an Oracle Knight came over to Luke and Tear. "Tch, how blatant for us to be caught here of all places." I mumbled as I slipped my sword back into its sheath, knowing that fighting here could cause Luke and Tear to get killed. "Captain, what should we do with them?" One of the Oracle Knights said while holding his sword over Tear's head. "Kill them." Asch said while facing Jade and I. "Why you-!" I started, but Jade held me back, knowing that if I showed them what I could do here, I could very well cause Luke and Tear to be killed. "Asch, have you forgotten your orders, or have you decided to ignore them?" A woman with blond hair, known as Legretta said to Asch as I heard him "Tch." "Fine, restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere." Asch said while walking into the control room.

The knights locked us all in a storage room and took our weapons away, making it so we couldn't fight back. Tear woke Luke up and Jade told us where we were. I stood to the side as Luke argued with Tear about killing more people and my eyes narrowed into a glare. I knew what he was talking about, but we have to do what we have to do or more people will die. I heard Tear say something more about being a burden to Luke and him saying that he's going to fight. "Well then, you're going to fight? I'll be counting on you as part of our force. You too Aschlyn." Jade said to the both of us and I got up from where I was leaning on the wall. "Don't get me wrong; ever since we were thrown out of Kimlasca from that hyperresonance, I never said I wasn't going to fight. Now, let's hurry up and get out of here." I said while walking up to them. "Good." Jade said as he threw something at the wall and ran to the intercom. "By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan, "Corpse Hunt." Jade announced as the Tartarus went into emergency shutdown mode. Jade said that there was an emergency port hatch somewhere around here where the Oracle Knights were most likely to enter from, and we headed for one of the storage rooms, where we found all of our weapons. After that, we went to one of the storage rooms, one filled with boxes actually. "Ah, this is where we'll find our something fun in the back, behind the boxes." Jade said in one of his tones, which made me shiver a little. Tear went toward one of the boxes, while Jade started to taunt Luke and I groaned, going towards one of the boxes and pulling them away. Luke, of course got provoked, and made the two of us go out of the way as he started to pull the crates away, revealing gunpowder. "This is your something fun?" Luke asked while I started to inch a ways away. "Colonel, is this gunpowder?" Tear asked in surprise as I swear I heard Jade laugh about it. "As long as we don't get caught in the explosion, we'll be fine." I heard Jade say as he ushered Mieu to aim a fireball at the box. Luke panicked of course, but surprisingly, we were fine, and the wall blew open.

The four of us ran to the front of the ship, where we saw Legretta, an Oracle Knight, and Ion walk to the ship. Legretta ordered for the emergency hatch to be open, when Luke had Mieu open fire on the Oracle Knight, sending him flying down the stairway. Jade (with his ever awesome self ((ignore that! .)) jumped and threw his spear at Legretta, who dodged it and found herself stuck in Jade's mercy with his spear right in front of her face. "Jade Curtiss, You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your fonic artes sealed." Legretta said and Jade smirked. "That's quite a compliment. I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons."Jade said as Legretta threw down her guns. Luke of course, knocked the Oracle Knight out by hitting him with Mieu. "Tear! Your fonic hymn!" Jade said as Legretta turned around in shock. "Tear…..Tear Grants?" Legretta said as Tear looked at her. "Major Legretta!" Tear said as he was thrown out to the side as a Liger attacked Tear. Legretta kicked Jade out of the way and grabbed her guns while Ion tried to run towards us as Legretta jumped back in front of Ion and aimed her guns at us. "Master! We're surrounded!" Mieu said as Luke held his hands up in the air as the Liger growled at me. "Arietta, what happened to the Tartarus?"Legretta asked as Arietta stood by her side, holding that creepy demon-looking doll. "It's still inoperable…. I was able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall." Arietta said to the older woman.

"Good work. Restrain them and—"Legretta started as something flew through the sky and landed on her, knocking her to the ground as Jade turned around and my eyes practically popped out. The figure grabbed Ion and ran our way as Legretta shot at him and he blocked it with his sword. Yes, it was none other than, "Enter the amazing Guy!" Guy said as I comically fell to the ground in embarrassment. I heard Arietta scream as Jade took her hostage and ordered them to go back onto the Tartarus. Legretta started to walk back towards and into the Tartarus as Jade ordered for Arietta for her monster to go back on as well. "Fon Master! …...I…..I!" Arietta started as Ion told her to go back onto the Tartarus so she wouldn't get hurt. "All the hatches should stay closed for a while." Jade said as he consulted us about the current status. "Phew, thank goodness. Good timing Guy!" Luke said to him as I patted off some invisible dirt off of my jacket. "I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd end up in a place like this." Guy said as Tear started to walk towards the group and I, so I wouldn't end up within tackle distance backed away towards Ion. "By the way, what happened to Anise?" Jade asked as I thought about that one time I watched the Tales of the Abyss anime and remembered her being knocked off the ship screaming "I'll kill you bastards!" "…Well then, let's head to Saint Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Anise." I Jade said as I tuned back into everything. Luke asked about how many people were onboard and he said around 140 people were on the ship. "Over 140 people were killed…"Guy said and I slightly twitched, a little angry that they were killed just like that in cold blood. "Let's get going. If we get caught here, the war that follows will claim the lives of many more." Tear said as she finally spoke up for the first time after the confrontation. "_Hmpth, alright then, let's head to Saint Binah." _I thought as we headed out for our destination—Saint Binah.

* * *

><p><strong>Skit Time!<strong>

**That was Lame**

**Luke: That was pretty cool how you jumped out of the sky and saved Ion like that!**

**Guy: It was nothing! I'm just glad that you and everyone else are safe.**

**Aschlyn: Still, that was a pretty good timing, though, what you said after that, that was pretty lame.**

**Luke: What was lame?**

**Aschlyn: The way he said, "Enter the amazing Guy!" It was pretty corny.**

**Luke: Now that you mention it, it does sound pretty lame.**

**Guy: Geeze, can't you guys cut a break from time to time? **

_**Guy has obtained the title: Corny acrobat, A title given to an agile acrobatic, but a horrible joke teller.**_

_**Aschlyn has obtained the title: Fallen Guitarist, She fell out of the sky and she sings, how did she do that?**_

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 4 for ya! And it's longer too, just like I promised! And now, I've added the skit and title system, so you can expect some more titles and skits! Anyway, I started to play the game again, but I'm watching the walkthroughs so that I can get my chapters to ya faster than before, so watch out! Well, I'll see you guys again, Ja ku ne!<p> 


	5. A campfire and a unhappy unrealist

Ashi: -Hides behind new oc, Ashton Gray- Please don't hurt me…..-Shivers-

Ashton: What's wrong? –Clutches Cheagle Plushie Kiseki-

Ashi: H-Humans….Please don't hurt me…I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! DON'T KILL ME ASCH! –Runs off-

Joey: -In an Asch the Bloody outfit- Is she gone? –Grins-

Aschlyn: -Stares at Joey- You're an evil little brat you know that?

Joey: I know. ^_^ Ashi would also like to thank DanteShindo for helping with Aschlyn's artes!

Ashton: Ha ha ha…DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, but she owns us.

Joey: Now, off to torture her! –Runs off-

Ashton and Aschlyn: -Stares- Yeah….enjoy the story.

Chapter 5

The six of us ran from the Tartarus as fast as we could until we saw that Ion needed a break. Jade had suggested that we rest for a while so that we don't endanger or shorten Ion's life. Jade told Guy of the tension between Malkuth and Kimlasca and Ion being an emissary of peace. Guy introduced himself as Luke's servant (and best friend) and shook hands Ion and Jade. When Tear approached him, he….freaked out.

"Yeah…Guy hates women." Luke said while staring at Guy's reacting as if he sees it every day. Oh wait, he does see it every day. "Sigh, this is so stupid." I mumbled while facepalming at the scene going through. Jade smirked while Tear was trying to convince Guy that he didn't have to think of her as a woman, but it failed. BADLY. As soon as I turned around, I saw some Oracle Knights coming our way. I unsheathed my sword and ran towards one of them and started to attack. "Marche Waltz!" I yelled out as I dispatched the knight and ran to help Ion. "Swallow Waltz! This ends now!" I yelled again as I threw the knight into the air with a barrage of kicks and swiped down with my blade. I then heard Luke scream out Tear's name as she took the blow from him and Guy killed the last soldier. I ran to Tear's side as I put my hand near her wound. "Healing Sonata." I said as music notes appeared near the wound as it started to close.

"Hmm, so she's a seventh fonist as well." Jade thought as I helped Tear up. After we set up camp that night, Jade started to prepare dinner (I know who's not eating TONIGHT!) and I sat against the tree with my guitar in hand. "…..It's been a while since I last sung. Well, here we go." I mumbled as I started to sing.

_**The scene I've seen before is dyed in sepia**____**  
><strong>__**As I look up into the boring sky, I can't help but sigh again and again on the afternoon**____****_

_**I'd be crushed by loneliness and go crazy**__**  
><strong>__**Even the memory, lies and truths I was deprived of**__**  
><strong>__**Sinking my thought, time passes cruelly**_

_**Without even knowing why I'm here now**__****_

_**Just**____****_

_**Melting the heart broken into pieces without having feelings**__**  
><strong>__**I can't recall something, someone precious**__****_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**The impure and sinful love**__**  
><strong>__**If I could turn back time**__**  
><strong>__**I wanted to know the bright season I spent with you once again**__**  
><strong>_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me, though it's still blank**__**  
><strong>__**Why do tears roll down?**____**  
><strong>__**Rushing through time, to the place**__**  
><strong>__**Where is the reason for the pain I can't get rid of?**__****_

_**After untying the wet hair**__**  
><strong>__**And exchanging kisses**__**  
><strong>__**You were cruelly silent**__**  
><strong>__**By the depths of your eyes**__****_

_**I promised eternity to save you out of here**__**  
><strong>__**Taken in by poison as if to be noctambulous**__**  
><strong>__**Your profile was too bright to see**__**  
><strong>__**The light dazzlingly shining is an illusion**__****_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**The impure and sinful love**__**  
><strong>__**If I could turn back time**__**  
><strong>__**I wanted to know the bright season I spent with you once again**__****_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me, though it's still blank**__**  
><strong>__**Why do tears roll down?**____**  
><strong>__**Rushing through time, to the place**__**  
><strong>__**Where is the reason for the pain I can't get rid of?**__****_

_**I'll call your name over and over again**____**  
><strong>__**As I want you to recall it**__**  
><strong>__**Even if my voice gets hoarse**____****_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**Pieces of the memory I took back wring my heart**__**  
><strong>__**Even if every time the answer shows the reason why you left**__**  
><strong>__**I kill myself for my foolishness**__****_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**Wishing the threads of the linked tie**__**  
><strong>__**To be tied someday**__**  
><strong>__**I'll offer my prayers over and over again**__**  
><strong>__**Even if I know it would be a sin…**__****_

_**Remember**__**  
><strong>__**Falling into darkness**__****_

_**Remember**_

Tear came up to me as I finished the song and sat next to me. "That was really beautiful, Aschyln." Tear said as I slightly sighed and started strumming the guitar a little. "Thanks Tear. How are your wounds doing?" I said while I looked at her, but didn't stop strumming the guitar. "I'm fine, thank you. But I didn't know you were also a seventh fonist." Tear said while holding her injured shoulder. "I didn't exactly know either. I just followed my gut feeling and-OW!" I yelled out as my string broke and sliced me across the cheek.

"Aschlyn, are you okay?" Tear asked in concern as the blood dripped from the wound. "Ouch….I'm fine. That string was pretty old anyway, so it was time to replace it soon." I said as I dug through my messenger bag and took out a bandage and a new guitar string. I slapped the bandage on my wound after cleaning it and then proceeded to attaching the new string on the guitar. "That guitar…you always carry it with you everywhere. Is it important to you?" Tear asked while I tuned the guitar and then strummed it lightly to a pleasant, but sad tune. "…Yeah, it is. It was given to me by someone I cared about a long time ago." I said while looking down. "I see, I'm going back to the camp for now. We'll be getting up early tomorrow, so you should get some rest." Tear said as she stood up and walked back to the group.

I sighed and leaned against the tree and closed my eyes, tired from the latest trip. The stars and the fonic belt shone down on my sword and guitar while I let my hands rest against the instrument. _"Am I really doing the right thing? Going on this journey with them? And me, I'm just an unhappy unrealist." _I thought as I drifted off to sleep…The next time I opened my eyes, I was floating in darkness, but then it warped into my school in Manhattan, New York, Jefferson High. I was surprised, but I looked around the hallways and the cafeteria and saw….me? I was there in the cafeteria with my three best friends, Katsuya Joleson, Wednesday Louis, and and…Ashton Gray? I'll admit it, I've always had a soft spot for Ash, but I've always thought of him as a little brother, especially in Middle School.

"So Asch, when's your next concert?" Katsuya asked while I (I meant the memory me) glared at her for calling me by my nickname. "First things first, my name Is Aschlyn, got it memorized? Anyway, it's gonna be on Friday, but I hope I won't be too nervous…This is my first big concert, and it's at Madison Square Garden too! That's the biggest place in New York for a concert!" I said while looking down at the horrid lunch food. Even in New York the food was just plain gross. Ashton looked at me and smiled while holding my hand, a single notion that was enough to make me blush. "Don't worry Ashe. I'll be there too, along with Kiseki as well!" He said while I nervously smiled while looking at him and his cheagle plushie. "You know what, your right Ash! Thanks a lot! I'll do my best, everyone! This will be the best concert in all of America!" I said while smiling at my friends. The memory started to fade as I sadly smiled, remembering that very Friday after the concert I got hit by a car. I felt something wet on my cheeks and lifted one of my hands up and felt tears. "_I wonder how everyone is doing…..I feel bad that I didn't even get to say goodbye to them."_

I soon felt myself being pulled back into the real world and then opened my eyes to see forest green ones staring back at me. Noticing that my personal space was being invaded, I did the next semi-logical thing, I screamed. "WAGGHH? Why are so close to me while I'm sleeping Luke?"I yelled out while scooting at least five feet away from the young noble. "Oh please! I just woke you up because we have to get to Saint Binah! Let's hurry up so I can see Master Van! Luke said as he walked off and I got up and patted the dirt off of my outfit. Ugh, I hate it when people get too close to me while I'm asleep, it really erks me. "Uh, okay I guess." I said while I put my guitar back into my wing pack along with my messenger bag. I heard Tear sigh and Jade chuckle as I pulled my biker jacket on and strapped my sword to my belt. This was going to be one LONG journey.

Yes! Sorry I took so long again! I've been busy! XD Also, this chapter was more of a filler chapter than anything. (It basically highlighted the campfire scene with Aschlyn's POV) Anyway, this song was under the major influence of my friend Skyy (Who is a major Vocaloid fan, especially with Rin and Len Kagamine), so this time, the song is The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory by Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo, and Shion Kaito! Also, here's a new title for Aschlyn,

Unhappy Unrealist:_ She tries to face reality, but has a hard time trying to accept thing things going around her; her mind, an unhappy world._

_That's pretty much it, see ya in chapter six! Ja ku ne!_


	6. From StBinah to Kaitzur!

Ashi: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 6 of "From Songs to Ashes"!

Aschlyn: Sorry If we haven't updated in a while! From reading fanfiction to actually writing down the fic and Spanish class, we've been busy! (Well, Ashi has)

Ashi: Yep….Plus also I got Miku Miku Dance back along with some other stuff as well. Heh heh. Anyway, another new character will be introduced in this chapter; I'll leave you to guess who it is!

Aschlyn: Finally, she put a picture of me up! Its right here, .com/art/Aschlyn-Strider-286208393 Now, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, but she owns me and some of the artes in this fanfic.

Ashi: Right, now enjoy this chapter!

**Bold; artes**

_**Bold italics: Aschlyn singing**_

_Italics underlined: Luke Singing_

_Italics: Aschlyn Thinking, regular thinking_

Normal: Normal talking

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Saint Binah

Anyway, we finally made it to , but of course we couldn't get in! The most obvious reason, Oracle Knights are blocking the entrance so we can't get through without being noticed, or so it seemed. Rose from Engeve was kind enough to sneak us into the town so now Jade was talking with Field Marshall and Luke was reading a nauseating-enducing letting from Anise. Apparently, Anise already went ahead to Kaitzur Naval port and told us to meet her there so that we could go ahead to Chesedonia with her. We were getting ready to go back to the inn to get ready for tomorrow when Tear had stopped us. "Before we leave, we need to make sure Aschlyn isn't recognized by anyone, especially by the Oracle Knights." Tear said as I looked down at my outfit in confusion. "_I don't look that unusual do I?" _I thought as I heard Luke groan at the thought of wasting time.

"Come on! It can't be that bad! I don't think anybody would know it's me anyway, they don't even know my name." I said as Luke furiously agreed, mainly because he wanted to get home and to see Van. "I believe Tear is right on this one. It would be bad if they knew who you were. "Jade said as I felt my eye twitch. "Dammit, I hate when they're right!" I grumbled silently to myself as I grabbed Tear's wrist and dragged her into the clothes store with me. We both looked around the store looking for the perfect outfit, when I finally found it. It was a white sleeveless jacket with a high collar around the collar, black pants with double belts (one for the pants, another for the sword), black boots with red flames on it (I practically had to beg Tear for these), two black sleeves that went up my arms and stopped almost at my shoulders and were held up by belts, a black undershirt, and black fingerless gloves. Holy Jashin, I nearly fainted from anticipation when I put on the outfit and it fit me perfectly. It even had a pouch for shuriken, how'd they know I liked ninja weapons?

After paying for the outfit and ninja weapons, I ran ahead to the inn and Luke's room and I jumped on Luke's bed….with Luke on it. I humbly regretted it when Luke screamed my ear off as we bounced a little on the bed. "Dammit Asch! Where the hell did you come from?" Luke shouted as I smacked him on the head. "Don't call me Asch! It's Aschlyn! A-S-C-H-L-Y-N! Got it memorized?" I said as I inwardly groaned. Man, I need to stop saying that, what's next? Burn baby burn? …Honestly, I wouldn't put it past me to say that. All of a sudden, Luke did something really childish, he pounced me! "GAH!" I yelled out as I struggled against the other redhead as we fell off the bed and somehow Luke had managed to trap me. "Ha! I got you! Now you have to do whatever I say!" Luke said as I growled and attempted to knock him off, but he put all his weight on my legs. "Well then, what do you want then, O great and wonderful Luke Fon Fabre?" I said in a sarcastic voice while he got off me with my wing-pack in his hands. He sat on the bed as I got up from the floor while he took my guitar out of my bag. "…Teach me." Luke said in a low voice while I sat on the bed. "Teach you? Teach you what?" I said while I tilted my head. "T-Teach me how to play this, okay?" Luke said, practically shouting in embarrassment.

I looked at him and laughed an actual laugh aside from all the stress. "Ha ha! Okay, I'll teach you how to play the guitar." I said as I slid next to him on the bed as he blushed. "Okay, first things first, you need to hold the guitar like this, no no, it's right hand on the bridge, left hand on the base near the hole." I instructed as Luke tried to get in the correct position. "Okay, now put your fingers on one of the strings on the bridge and position your hand near the hole like this." "Okay, what do I do now?" Luke asked after putting his hand in the exact position I instructed. "Now you strum down like this." I said as Luke strummed down and created a pleasant tune. "Alright, I got it!" Luke said happily as I tiredly smiled. "Heh heh that was only the first lesson. Later on, I can probably teach you a song." I said as I yawned and headed towards my bed. "Night, Luke." I mumbled as I plopped down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The very next day, we all left for Kaitzur Naval Port and all of a sudden, my back hurt in memory of what happened this morning.

(Flashback to this morning)

"Oy, Asch, wake up." Luke said as I grumbled and cuddled next to my Deathhunter Ashi plushie. "Mmh…..five more minutes. Don't bother me…" "Come on! We've got to hurry up so we don't miss Master Van again!" Luke whined while shaking me roughly. "Dammit, Van can go screw himself." I mumbled and went back to sleep. I don't care what Jade says, you don't wake me up in the middle of the morning, you wake me up at noon on vacations. Then Luke decided to do a low blow trick, he jumped on my bed, throwing me off and onto the floor. I felt my eye twitch as I stood up and felt the familiar dark aura and first fonons flock around me as my eyes turned from an ice blue to a menacing evil blue. "**Pull out the blade which seeks into the night, Dracis Star!" **I yelled out as Luke screamed like a little girl and felt my bloody wrath. There's the reason why I'm called Asch the Bloody by everyone.

(End of Flashback)

After we finally made it to Kaitzur, we met up with Anise, who went straight to Luke and started to flirt with him (where she learned this from, the world will never know). Luke, Tear, and I all needed passports if we were going to get back to Baticul and the evil miser himself (Van if ya didn't know) conjured passports for us. All of a sudden, two figured jumped out at both me and Luke. I unsheathed my sword and parried the attack and saw a familiar face of a vermillion hair and maroon eyed girl. "Wait a second, why the hell are you here Katsuya?" I shouted as her eyes widened in surprise. "Asch? What the heck are ya doing here?" Katsuya asked as we jumped about 2 ft away from each other. It was then that Van decided to come in and break up Luke and Asch's little fight (little is an understatement). All of us (excluding Asch who had ran off to Jashin knows where) went to the inn where I "subtly" talked to Katsuya. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ON JASHIN'S UNHOLY GROUND ARE YOU DOING HERE? And why are you with the six god-generals?" I yelled out while Katsu covered her ears in an attempt to block me out, and failing. "Well sooorrryy moom! It's not like you have anything to say either! Why'd you disappear after the concert! All we found were the dog tags you always wear!" Katsuya yelled back at me.

"Hold on! What the hell is going on! Who is this, Asch?" Luke said as he got in-between us. Bad choice. Katsuya threw him to the side (where Guy was standing) while we kept on arguing to each other. Then Van got in-between the both of us and stopped us in the middle of our argument. "Joelle, what are you still doing here? I thought that I told you to go back to Daath." Van said while giving a hard stare to the demi-blond. "Van, I'd like to thank you for letting me stay in Daath for the time being, but my agreement was that I would stay until I found one of my friends." Katsuya said with authority to him. I gaped at here before breaking out into a cold sweat. "_Oh no…don't tell me that Wednesday and Ashton are here too? Does that mean that something threw them here too?" _I thought as I felt my mind tuning everyone and everything out. Then, I felt something slam into my face and made me fall to the ground. Something small and furry. "Mieu! Are you okay Aschlyn? Master and everyone wanted your attention, but you wouldn't respond!" Mieu said in his high-pitched voice. Seriously, Mistral's voice actress didn't do justice on Mieu's voice.

"Meh, what is it?" I said as I got up and threw the furball to Luke, who was annoyed by his "guitar instructor" not answering him. "Hey Katsu, what happened to Wednesday and Ashton?" I asked and got a powerful headlock by the younger girl. "Wednesday wasn't thrown into this world like us and I lost Ashton when we were thrown in." She whispered in my ear as I was suffocating and turning paler then I normally was. "Can't…..breathe….Seeing….double gingers!" I managed to gasp out as she got the message and dropped me. "Woops…anyway, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Katsuya Joleson! Feel free to call me Katsu or Joelle! I'm a mercenary and one of Asch's friends!" Katsuya said cheerfully as she introduced herself. I smacked her in the back of her head for calling me Asch while everyone introduced themselves. Needless to say when Mieu got near her, she…freaked out.

"GAAGH! Get that thing away from me!" Katsuya yelled out as she comically moved five feet away from the cheagle. "Yeah…..Katsu is afraid of monsters, especially cute and cuddly ones." I said while doing a 2x facepalm. "_How ironic. Guy has gynophobia while Katsu has Akunephobia." _I thought as I stared at Luke torturing Katsuya with Mieu. All of a sudden, I heard an explosion come from the port and ran out from the inn and saw my most hated character besides Dist the Runny, "Arietta the Wild? What the hell are you doing?" I yelled out as the pink haired god-general as everyone ran out of the inn. The liger growled at me and (strangely) I growled back at it while unsheathing my sword. "Arietta! What is the meaning of this?" Van yelled as the liger took the engineer from the ship to Arietta's side. "Asch told me to! If you want him back, then bring Luke, Ion, and Aschlyn to Choral Castle!" Arietta yelled out as a griffin swooped down and took her to Choral Castle.

After several arguments, we started to head towards Choral Castle. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it's not going to be good.

* * *

><p>Skit time! (Press select to view this skit): Spiteful One<p>

Aschlyn: I can't believe both you and Ashton are here too!

Katsuya: Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself!

Aschlyn: (…) so, how's Ash doing?

Katsuya: (Music note) Oh…so you still have a crush on him? How cute! (Heart)

Aschlyn: S-Shut up! It's not like that!

Luke: What's going on?

Aschlyn: It's nothing! (Blush)

Katsuya: Ash is just talking about that guy she likes!

Aschlyn: N-No I'm not! Quit being so spiteful! (Anger mark)

Anise: Oh~? Asch is acting so bashful!

Aschlyn: S-Shut up! I'm going on ahead!

Luke: What was that all about?

Katsuya: You'll learn sooner or later Luke!

(Katsuya has joined the party!)

(Katsuya has gained the title: Spiteful One! Great, and I thought that Jade was annoying!)

* * *

><p>And that's it for chapter 6! Katsuya has finally entered the scene! Oh noes, Luke is gonna sing! D: Yeah right, he'll probably sound okay or something!<p>

_Sneak Peak:_

_I felt a sharp pain go up my arm as I woke up and attempted to get up. Somebody pinned me down with their foot hard as the pain shot up and into my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw somebody I didn't expect to see here. "W-What the hell? What are you doing here? They said you were in a coma!" I said as anger streaked across my face._

That's it for now, ja ku ne minna!


	7. From Choral Castle to a new enemy!

Katsuya: Yo everyone! Welcome to chapter 7! ^_^

Joey: Hey, I just noticed, you have Japanese Joey's last name while I have his first name! What's up with that!

Katsuya: Well, Ashi is a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, so we shouldn't be surprised.

Ashi: -Breaks the 4th wall- Sorry I'm late!

Joey: Dammit Ashi, you broke the 4th wall again!

Aschlyn: She's been doing it for 7 chapters now, you just didn't notice.

Ashi: And I'm going to do it for 46 more chapters if I have too!

Joey: This story is going to be 53 chapters long?

Ashi: No, I just gave an example. Aschlyn, the disclaimer!

Aschlyn: Tales of the Abyss does not belong to DeathhunterAshi, but we do and any 4th wall jokes or stupid jokes belong to their respective owners. Sword Sonata belongs to DanteShindo.

Ashi: Now, on with the story!

Chapter 7

Choral Castle (Katsuya's POV)

Yo, I guess you can tell that this is my POV. I'm surprised that I'm actually allowed to do this. Anyway, I'm Katsuya Joleson as everybody knows me by, and I'm one of Asch's friends. Anywhole, we finally made it to Choral Castle! It's a castle all right, but it's really moldy and dingy. Not what'd I'd expect from a stingy Kimlascan summer home. I could tell Aschlyn was suffering because of her mold allergies, cause she was sneezing every five seconds. "A-A-AHCOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! Ugh….." Aschlyn sneezed and whimpered (seriously?) from her throat burning. "Neh, are you okay? Your face looks like a tomato." I said as I walked up to the guitarist. "I'm fine….It's just all this Jashin-damned mold around! I know it was because of the war that it was forgotten, but come on! At least have concern for it dammit!" Aschlyn ranted, but then started to have another sneezing fit.

"Is she okay? Aschlyn has been in that condition for a while now." Tear asked me while I fell back from the group. "She been fine, I think. She has intense mold allergies, so she gets into a lot of sneezing fits. Back at home, she used to come to school in a mask and sunglasses because of the pollen and mold around!" I said while laughing and rubbing my eyes. The dust in the air was irritating my eyes, so I couldn't help it. "Still, is it me or is Luke actually quiet…..and singing?" I mumbled while hearing the said redhead sing quietly to the tune of "Hologram" from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. "Hey Luke, what are you singing?" I said as I walked up to him and he hissed after biting his tongue. "Ow, what's it to you anyway? Something wrong with me singing?"Luke said angrily and I huffed, feeling slightly insulted by his snarky remark. "_Just wait Fabre boy. I'll get you one day…" _I thought and snickered to myself, most likely planning an evil revenge.

After chasing a ghost and a liger later, we finally almost made it to the top. All of a sudden, a Hresvelgr swooped down on Luke and grabbed him while I tried to shoot the monster down with my guns it and dumped him on (EWWWW!) Dist's lap. "Aggh!" I heard Aschlyn scream out as the same Hresvelgr grabbed her after slashing her sword arm up so she couldn't fight back. "Damn, Aschlyn!" I yelled out as I dashed from the roof and ran down to where we last saw the fomicry machine. I just hope I'll get there on time.

(Aschlyn's POV)

I felt a sharp pain go up my arm as I woke up and attempted to get up. Heh, If I wasn't in pain; I would laugh at the irony of me rhyming. Somebody pinned my down with their foot hard as the pain shot up and into my shoulder. I looked up and I saw somebody that I would never expect to see again. "W-What the hell? What are you doing here! They said you were in a coma!" I yelled out as anger streaked across my face. Mikame Higurashi, my former friend and current enemy. We've been at each other's throats ever since she almost killed me in 8th grade. Her teal colored hair blew a little from the wind as her crimson eyes narrowed a little while laughing. "Ha ha ha! It took you long enough to figure out who I was! Though now, I go my Lira the Dark here, Aschlyn Luke Strider." Mikame said as she kicked my ribs, causing me to go into a coughing fit.

"You….Just what the hell are you doing on Auldrant anyway? Che, judging by your outfit, you're with the six God-generals, are you not?" I said while getting up and grabbing a kunai from my wing pack. With my sword arm injured, I'm going to have to rely on my ninja skills. All of a sudden, someone burst through the doors with a battle cry and ram-tackled Mikame and slammed her into the wall, grabbed my arm, and threw my up into the hole in the ceiling. "!" I screamed and closed my eyes, hoping I wasn't going to die a horrible death from slamming into the ceiling at a high speed. Then, something caught my arm and was pulled to the surface by none other than Luke! "Dammit you're heavy! Get off me already!" Luke shouted as he flung me over to Katsuya. "Uh…thanks." I said as I stumbled a bit while everything span. _

After our little episode, we ran to the roof, where Luke used Mieu to scare off that stupid monster again. Anise and Arietta got into a heated argument and then attacked us for killing her "mommy". I unsheathed my sword and ran towards the liger, unleashing a fang blade before attacking it with a Marche Waltz. My arm was still bleeding and in pain, but I ignored it. I'm not going to lose to a little girl and her pets! "**Be lost in the eye of the storm, Vortex Blade!" **I yelled out as a small hurricane flared through the area and sliced up the Hresvelgr, instantly killing it from its earlier and newly severe wounds. I ran to the back where Tear and Jade were casting and started to chant my next spell. "**Purify within the song of light, Healing Sonata!" **I chanted as song notes surrounded Luke and Katsuya while healing their wounds. Tear aimed a First Aid at me as I ran towards the liger and slashed downwards, slashing up in a fury while ending with a torso slash. "Sword sonata!" I yelled out as I jumped backwards as Guy dispatched the Liger with a demon fang.

With that, we finally defeated Arietta and left with the engineer and headed back to Kaitzur. It would take a day for them to finish repairing the ferry, so I dragged Katsuya to a secluded area where no one could hear us. "…Katsuya, I've got some bad news. Mikame is here and she's a real god-general, unlike you." I said while clutching my head. I saw Katsu flinch in fear of the girl's name, a habit she obtained from when she was also almost killed by the monster-like human. That bastard…she tried to kill all of us, just because of me. I looked down as Katsuya panicked about the adversity. "W-What? But they said she would never wake up from her coma from that much brain damage you inflicted on her!" Katsuya yelled and I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shut up, we can't let anyone, especially Jade and Van know of this." I whispered and let go of her mouth.

The two of us walked back to the inn and to our group room and I silently crawled into my bed. I looked at my hands and noticed them trembling. _"…I can't let her get away with this. Ever since that day…"_ I thought as I ended up drifting off to sleep.

(Flashback, Third Person POV)

A girl with dark red hair and ice blue eyes around the age of fourteen ran to her house, eager to get home. _I can't wait to read the next chapter of "Tales of Mystics"! Rukuro is defiantly going to defeat Dark Lloyd!" _The girl who was Aschlyn from two years ago said happily as she pulled out her keys and opened the door. "Hey Vortia, I'm finally home! You can stop hid-OH MY GOD!" Aschlyn screamed as she saw the beaten and bloodied corpse of her stepmother. Next to her, she saw the familiar teal colored hair and crimson eyed girl who was her friend.

"M-Mikame….what did you do? Why'd you kill Vortia?" Aschlyn said as she stepped back and tripped over one of the woman's limbs. "Oh, hey Ashy! I didn't expect you to be home so soon! I took care of the "rat" you hated so much in the mean time!" The teal haired girl said happily with a sharky grin on her face. The giant scythe covered in blood she was holding didn't make it any better. "Dammit, you didn't have to kill her! Even if I hated her, you didn't have to just go and off her like this!" Aschlyn shouted and then felt something slam into her side as more blood splattered around. HER blood. Mikame's eyes flared with anger as Aschlyn attempted to stay standing up. "How naive! I thought you would be the one to agree with me! You're just as bad as everyone else!" Mikame shouted as she removed the scythe that was embedded in Aschlyn's side and she fell over. "Why…..dammit….I swear…..I will kill you…..I'll make sure you suffer, you bastard…" Aschlyn said as she dropped to the bloodied ground and passed out.

(End of Flashback, back to Aschlyn's POV)

I woke up with a start while holding my aching side and panting hard. "_God, that sounded like something out of a bad Naruto Fanfiction. The only difference is that Mikame and I aren't related."_ I thought as I pulled myself out of bed. Everyone was already waiting outside the ferry while I ran up to them with an angered look on my face and a piece of toast in my mouth. Not very intimidating, I know. I shoved an apple in Luke's mouth before he could say anything that will make me throw him overboard while no one is looking. "When we get on the ferry, no one bothers me for five hours. Only and I mean ONLY wake me up if something is attacking or when we get to our destination. Wake me up before the five hour interval is up and no one will ever find your bloody corpse." I said menacingly as I walked on the ferry and went towards the nearest bedroom and claimed it as my own.

I sighed and kicked my boots off and fell on the bed. I'm gonna get those five hours back if it's the last thing I do, or Jashin is gonna be one very happy god.

_Aschlyn has gained the title, Angry Waker: Someone who hates being woken up at an ungodly hour for something stupid or annoying._

Skit time!

Sleepy Tsundere

Katsuya: Aaa~ Geeze, Asch was really cranky today.

Luke: Hey Katsu!

Katsuya: Art's a bang, un! You called?

Luke: (Weirdo.) You and Asch are friends right? Why was she so cranky today?

Katsuya: (sweatdrop) Aaa, that. Well, when we went to school, we had to wake up at 4:45 to get ready.

Luke: WHAT! I'd hate to go to a school like that!

Guy: Well, their school probably has different customs, you'll never know.

Katsuya: Ha ha ha~ About that….school didn't start for three hours, but it takes at least one and a half hours to get there. And Asch's travelling around the world doesn't make any better, so she sometimes sleeps in school. Well, because of this, some kids tried to beat her up during break time…

Luke: Well, what happened?

Katsuya: Well, when she got up….she beat the guys half-to death and then threw them into the ocean. And then there she was covered in blood again! It was so scary!

Guy: So that's where her title of "Asch the Bloody" came from. I always wondered where she got it from.

Katsuya: Don't let her hear you saying that. She's really ruthless to males. Last time, she kicked one of them where the sun doesn't shine!

Guy: Ouch. That doesn't sound good.

Luke: (Erg, I'd better be careful next time unless I want to die….)

_Luke has gained the title, Risky Safety: I'd better be careful of a sleepy Asch! She's risky!_

Alright, that's it for chapter 7! Next time, we'll actually include Luke singing! Ahhhh! –Runs behind a rock- Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine! He's a fast learner, right? Anyway, here's a slight foreshadowing to Mikame here! Meep, she reminds me of a crueler version of Miku and Kisame. =_=; Well then, Ja ku ne!


	8. From Chesedonia to whodewhat!

Ashi: OMG….I'm….I'm at chapter 8! I never expected to make it this far!

Aschlyn: It's hard to explain, I can't believe it!

Katsuya: I still can't believe it, especially with my Cruxis-clad glory!

Joey: For Jashin's sake shut up! Yes, we're at chapter 8, how fan-fonic-tastic!

Aschlyn: Yeah, anyway, we'd like to thank DanteShindo for helping us our, otherwise I'd be a horrible Mary-Sue by now (shivers)

Katsuya: Yep! Another good thing is that I probably won't have to learn Shining Bind! (Even though that'd be an awesome Mystic Arte)

Joey: Yeah yeah, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss or most of the artes except for Dracis Star!

* * *

><p>Ashi: Right, now, on with the story!<p>

You idiot! – Normal speaking

_Is this really okay? - Thoughts_

**Demon Fang! – Artes**

_**We are fighting dreamers! – Aschlyn singing**_

**Teach me, how to ride the wave – Luke singing**

_**Cause we'll go out in style! – Aschlyn and Luke duet**_

Chapter 8

(Aschlyn's POV)

I was sleeping pretty peacefully when I felt something tickle my nose. I have a pretty low tickling tolerance, so I started to snicker a little from the contact. When I opened my eyes, I say Luke with a giant grin on his face, meaning that Van must have given him "the talk" (no, not that talk you perverts. I'm taking about the becoming a hero bullcrap talk.) I frowned while rubbing my eyes. "How many hours have passed?" I mumbled and looked out the window. From the looks of it, it was night time and a full moon. "You've been asleep the whole day! Katsuya and Guy were training with Master Van for a while, but then I remembered tonight's lesson and decided to wake you up." Luke said with the dreamstruck look on his face. Hmpth, probably from thinking about Van again, how stupid.

The both of us were sitting outside the deck on the ferry while Luke looked through his notes I told him to write. "_I'm surprised he's taking this seriously. I expected him to give up on the first week of lessons." _I thought while looking up at the moon. "So Asch, are we learning a song today?" Luke said while looking at me with excited eyes. One thing for sure, I won't be going to sleep again anytime soon. "Okay, today and I mean tonight, we will be learning the song "Fences". I said while giving the written lyrics to Luke. It was by one of my favorite bands, so I wanted to teach him at least one of their songs. The rest are hand written or fan-songs. "At the count of three, I'll start playing the guitar and when I hit a sharp note, you start to sing. Okay, 3…2…1!"

**I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls**

**And in the hall, there are people looking through**

**The window in the door**

**They know exactly what we're here for**

**Don't look up, just let them think**

**There's no place else you'd rather be**

_**You're always on display**_

_**For everyone to watch and learn from**_

_**Don't you know by now? You can't turn back**_

_**Because this road is all you'll ever have**_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

_**And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night**_

_**So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style**_

_**You'll go out in style**_

_**If you let me, I could**_

_**I'd show you how to build your fences**_

_**Set restrictions, separate from the world**_

_**The constant battle that you hate to fight**_

_**Just blame the limelight**_

_**Don't look up, just let them think**_

_**There's no place else you'd rather be**_

**And now you can't turn back**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have**

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

_**And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night**_

_**So smile**_

**Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it**

**With every breath that you breathe in**

**Just breathe it in**

_**Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess**_

_**You do all this big talking**_

_**So now let's see you walk it**_

_**I said, let's see you walk it**_

_**Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess**_

_**You do all this big talking**_

_**So now let's see you walk it**_

_**I said, let's see you walk it**_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

_**And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide**_

_**Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style**_

_**You'll go out in style**_

"Woah, you really learned fast Luke! You didn't miss a beat!" I said cheerfully as Luke grinned at his praise. Wow, I didn't know he'd improve this much! If he got rid of the bratty attitude, then I'd be proud of him being my student! "So, this is what you two were doing up here." I heard somebody say as we turned around as saw Guy. "Oh, hey Guy. I was just teaching Luke how to play the guitar, but someone insisted on learning how to sing as well!" I said while Luke attempted to smack me on the head.

"Hey, you insisted! You said that if I'm learning the guitar, I might as well learn how to sing too!" Luke said in embarrassment. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Luke. Still what am I going to do after we get to Baticul? I can't just stay there." I sighed and looked at Luke and Guy, who were playing around and strumming to the song "Step" by AAA. "Hey Asch, what are you going to do after returning to Baticul? I could try and convince father to let you stay at the manor…" Luke said while holding onto my guitar. "Sigh, I don't know…Maybe I'll stay until the Peace Treaty is all figured out, and then I'll probably go travelling around. Hey, maybe I'll become a bard!" I said half jokingly. I couldn't let them know that I have to probably find a way back home. _"Wait a minute…People know I got hit by a car and disappeared...Katsuya said that they could only find blood and my dog tags that I got as a present from Shotarou…Does that mean that they think I'm dead because they can't find my body?" _I thought as I looked up into the sky, fear and confusion crossing my face for an exact minute. "Yeah, but if you do, you won't be able to come to Baticul for a while!" Luke whined and strange enough hugged me, snapping me out of my stupor and surprising me.

"_OOC much?" _I thought, hugging him back a little. "Hey, I think it's time you two got to bed. You don't want to be tired, right?" I said while the two looked at me. I wasn't really tired anymore, so I was going to stay up for the rest of the night. "Yeah, I guess. Night Asch!" Luke shouted at me as he grabbed Guy's arm and pulled him back to their room while Guy mouthed a "good night" at me. I looked up at the starry sky and smiled a little. The Fon belt sparkled in the night sky while I starred at it. Our world doesn't have anything as beautiful as this in it. I picked up my guitar and stared again, remembering a song that recently became one of my favorites after listening to it. _"One more song to another tomorrow I say." _I thought as I started to sing.

_**Seijaku wo matotta butai FURIGIA no naka de odoru  
>Koyoi futari enjiru no wa "Utsukushii Koi no Story"<strong>_

Seija no kamen wo hagi Yuuge made yobiidasu  
>Yoru wo mau roiro no ito de<br>Kakitatetekure

Izanai no doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
>Yuriokoshita netsu wo Daite<br>Hodasareta kanashimi ga jama suru nara  
>Semete ima wa boukyaku no naka de<br>Kimi ni kogarete

Matataki ga oeru koro ni wa Shinjitsu dake wo utatte  
>Kisokuteki na yume no naka de nani hitotsu mo katarezu ni<p>

Seija wa haitoku ni Yubisashi warau dake  
>Utsuro ni kaeru makuai wo<br>Samayoi nagara

Oboreteku doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
>Uso demo kamawanai Aishite<br>Nokosareta gekijou mo nomikomu nara  
>Awa ni naru iki mo dekinu mama<br>Kimi wo wasureteiku

Izanai no doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
>Yuriokoshita netsu wo Daite<br>Hodasareta kanashimi ga jama suru nara  
>Semete ima wa boukyaku no naka de<p>

Kowareteku doukeshi ni Saa kuchizukete  
>Togireyuku shirabe wo Nadete<br>Shiawase no shuuen wo kanadenagara  
>Fukiageru kazaoto no naka de<br>Ai ni naita jester

Chesedonia was every bit of sand I heard it was. Not only that, but it was HOT. "Gawd…why is it so hot here! Stupid sand…stupid sun…"Katsuya mumbled as she attempted to take her belted jacket off, royally failing. "Well, we ARE in the desert. Why wouldn't it be?" I said while looking around the different booths. "Hey Jade, is it alright is I go and look around the booths? There was something I ordered for a "friend", so I want to see if it's finished yet."

"That's fine. We'll be at Aston's mansion. I'll send Anise to get you when we're ready to depart." Jade said as everyone in the group walked up to the mansion. I smiled at everyone's absence and ran to the secret music shop where I could get my item. The secret music shop is run by a blond haired man and his brother, Sakaichi and Yuuto Akamichi. "Hey Saka, Yuu! What's up?" I said happily as I entered the shop and saw the blond and the redhead. "Oh, hey Aschlyn! What up, oy?" Sakaichi said cheerfully as he literally glomped me to the ground. "Sigh, Saka, don't crush her. It's good to see you too Aschlyn." The ever serious redheaded man said.

I had met Sakaichi and Yuuto when I was in Baticul doing an errand for Guy a few weeks ago. The two heard me singing while I was in the art shop and we started to chat a little and became friends. Though at times by accident, I tend to call Saka, Deidara and Yuuto, Sasori. "Oh yeah! Asch, I, well we finished the guitar you requested, oy!" Saka said as he took out a black case with a guitar in it. When I unzipped the case, I literally gasped from the beauty of it. It looked like my guitar, but it was dark red with orange flames painted on it. It shone in the sun and when I started to play it, the notes flowed out like midnight satin. "It's so beautiful...You guys really worked hard on this. I just can't accept this without paying!" I said while gently holding the new guitar. "Don't worry about it. Think of this as a present from the both of us. I also made a guitar for your spoiled little friend, so don't even think about giving this away." Yuuto said as he bought out a second guitar, this one being the same dark red, but instead had that weird demon insignia that Luke has on his coat. "Heh heh thanks a lot guys. I'll defiantly repay you one day for this!" I said after putting the guitar (this one being the one I bought back with me from home) on my back and placing the other two into my wing pack. "Well, besides playing in the tavern with us, you could help around the music shop when you're not busy, yeah." Saka said with his ever funny speech impedicament. "All right, I'll hold ya to that! Ja ne, guys!" I said as I walked out of the music shop and heard them shouting "Don't stop believing in music!"

I saw the group as I walked towards them and saw a sight to behold—an older woman flirting with Luke. "_Oh wow, he really does have a way with the women." _I thought as I saw the scene play out and after the Dark Wings left, I simply walked out of my hiding place with a huge grin on my face. "Wow Luke, I didn't know you were that popular with the ladies~." I said as Luke sputtered and jumped five feet back. "What the? Where the hell did you come from Asch!" Luke shouted and Katsuya laughed. "Aschlyn was here the whole time, hidden in the shadows." Jade said and then smirked. "Yes, but you looked like you were having so much fun Luke! I just couldn't disturb you!" I said happily with the same amused tine Jade used. Luke groaned and started to walk away with everyone on his trail. "So, what happened while I was gone Katsu?" I asked my Cruxis-like wearing friend. "Well, we found out about Lorelei's fonon frequency. If I remember correctly, the numbers were 3.141592653589….." Katsuya recited as I looked at her in disbelief.

"What the hell happened to my knuckleheaded idiot? She suddenly became smart!" I practically shouted as a look of confusion, and then anger streaked across her face. "What the hell are you talking about! I've always been smart!" She yelled back and the two of us started a swearing and shouting contest. All of a sudden, something flew at Guy and Katsu reacted, pushing him out of the way as the both of them got hit with the curse slot. Katsuya reached for her guns and shot at the sky, revealing a boy with green hair and a tacky mask. "Guys hurry up to the ship! I'll catch up to you in a minute!" Katsuya yelled as she aimed another of her guns at him. "Great, not we have Sync the Tempest on our trail! Who's next!" I yelled as the group ran to the ferry and hopped aboard, leaving Sync and Katsuya in the dust.

"Let's see, we lost some of the research papers, Sync the Tacky tried to kill us (namely Guy and Katsu) and we forgot Katsu. Yeah, can this get any better!" I said in my most angry and sarcastic voice. "You forgot who?" A voice said as a girl slammed into the ferry window, breaking the glass and into our meeting. "Katsu! You made it after all!" I said as she brushed the glass off her clothes and grinned. "Like I said, Art is a bang, un!" Katsu said in her best Deidara impersonation. "You didn't blow anything up did you?" I asked but then turned around as a Kimlascan soldier ran into the room yelling about intruders on the ship, but then getting killed by some Oracle Knights. After dispatching the stupid bastards, we ran to the deck, only to see the most horrible thing ever, Dist.

"Augggh! It's Dist the Creepy!" I shouted my nickname for the roach and everyone but Jade and Katsuya stared at me like I was crazy. "Creepy! I'm not creepy! Unlike you Neanderthals, I, the wonderful Dist the Rose, is the most magnificent God-general of all!" Dist said as he started to rant about himself while I was off to the side with Katsu again. "Is this guy for real?" I said as we heard Dist starting to rant about Jade (who was currently making fun of the idiot god-general). Soon enough, Dist summoned his latest creation, the Kaiser Dist. I rushed into action and unsheathed my sword, running towards the back of the robots back. "Sword Sonata!" I yelled and attacked it, but it didn't leave that much damage. "What the- WOAH!" I shouted, surprised at the sudden attack and flying into the wall. One word, ouch.

(Katsuya's POV)

Dammit! Of all people, why'd it have to be Dist! Even when I was a temporary member, he did nothing but rant about himself! "You're being annoying, Piercing shot!" I yelled as I shot at the robot, but the bullets bounced off. "Dammit, then eat this! **Break the mighty ball of water, Torrent Splash!" **I shouted the incantation and water attacked the robot in a splash of bubbles. All of a sudden, the robot started to malfunction and I noticed it—this robot was weak to water! "**O mighty torrent, Splash!" **Jade said as the fonic arte hit the robot, causing sparks to come out and Kaiser Dist to explode, causing Dist to fly away with it. "Well, looks like Team Stupid's blasting off again!" I said laughing while Aschlyn karate chopped Luke for smacking her awake instead of using a Life Bottle. Geeze, those two are like brother and sister! Hm, it makes me remember something from when I was introduced to the six God-generals…

(Flashback, six weeks ago)

Well, after that rude awakening, I learned that I was in Daath, six weeks before the actual game started. So, it basically means that Asch's a prick, Luke's an idiot, and everything is calm. TOO calm for my liking. Anyway, Van took me in surprisingly, asked me some questions, and I screamed in the changing room. Damn it Wednesday! How do you know these things? It was the modified Cruxis judgment outfit she'd been working on for me. I put the outfit on and I walked out, following Van to the err, God-general break room (which I've got to admit looks pretty homely). When we entered the room, I froze when everyone turned their head towards me. "Everyone, this is Joelle Joleson. She will be staying with us as a temporary member." Van said as I looked at everyone with a dumbfounded look on my face. Urg, I quickly looked to the side and almost gagged from the new collar on my neck.

After the introductions, I sat down on the couch and cracked open my favorite manga, "Tales of Symphonia". Of course, it was when they were still travelling and Kratos was still there. Awesome, I love these guys! It's why I'm called Lloyd at school! While I was reading, somebody pushed me to the floor from the couch and I landed with a thud. "Ow, okay, who the heck pushed me off?" I groaned when I felt that I fell on my gun holster. When I looked up, I saw green hair, a tacky mask, and a crooked smirk on the boy's face. "Oh, it's just Sync the Tacky. Did I ever mention who tacky and ugly that mask looks? I said while grinning lazily. Hell, he may be my upperrankman right now, but did I ever give a crap? "Heh, that's saying something considering that you're a bondage freak." Sync said with a smirk on his face and my eye twitched, getting up and kicking him where it counts.

"It's a damn Cruxis outfit! I'm not into Mother trucking bondage you tacky brat!" I yelled as he fell to the floor, bested by a cheap shot to the balls. I grumbled and picked up my side where my shoulder bag should be on the couch was gone. "Hey….where the flying crap is my messenger bag?" I asked when I noticed that the only people in the room were me, Sync (who was writhing on the ground), Legretta, Largo, and Arietta. My eye twitched, noticing that Asch and Dist were gone. "Legretta, Largo, do you know where Dist is?" I said angrily as I looked at the two. I'm normally a happy-go-lucky person, but when my most personal items are taken away, oh it's on mother trucker. "If you're wondering where the fool is, then he's most likely in his personal Fon-tech room. It's down the hall to the left." Legretta said as I ran off in a burst speed, leaving a piece of paper that said "thanks."

"! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY STUFF!" I yelled as the little freak turned around abruptly when I slammed open the door of his room. "You…you took my most prized possessions…YOU SHALL PAY!" I screamed out as I stomp-ran towards the frightened man. An hour later, I headed out the door with my bag and a happy expression on my face. Oh yeah, this will be the best six weeks of my life.

(End of Flashback)

Ahhh…..good times. I wonder if Dist still has that gun wound on his thigh that I gave him. Aschlyn looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face and I gave her a grin. This will be so fun~!

(Aschlyn's POV)

Well, that was disturbing. I could've sworn that I saw Katsu with a sadistic grin on her face. Geeze, I wonder what she could be thinking now? Mh, oh well! We're almost to Baticul, now I'm ready for anything that comes at us. Bring it on!

* * *

><p>Wow! This was the longest chapter that I've ever written! Anyhoo, looks like Katsu is a closet sadist, lol! Well, these two songs this time was Fences by Paramore and Jester by VLASHE, my two favorites on my best artist list! And looks like a certain red-head is in for a big surprise soon!<p>

Sneak Peak:

"_Oh no! Kiseki!" The boy shouted and I flinched. "Kiseki, that's the name of Ashton's cheagle plushie! That can't be him right?" I thought as Katsu got up and looked at the boy with a bunch of confusion on her face. Boy was I wrong. The blue haired boy threw himself at me and I froze as I fell on the ground. "Ashe! I finally found you!" The boy said as he hugged and looked up at me. "HWAAA? Ashton?" I screamed out as Katsuya's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _

Well, that's it for now, see ya at chapter 9! Ja ku ne!


	9. From Baticul to Back to Daath!

Ashi: Hello halon everybody! It's me again, reporting in for chapter 9!

Aschlyn: Yeah, you worked really hard for this one Ashi.

Ashi: Yep! And I try to update every week to keep it up too!

Ashino: -Pops out of nowhere in an Akatsuki outfit on- Good job. You're doing well Ashi.

Ashi: Wow, thanks Ashino! Wait a minute, where's Joey?

Ashino: I got annoyed with her and left her with Orochimaru.

Aschlyn: That's a little low, even for you Shino.

Ashino: Hn.

Ashi: Ha ha, could I get a disclaimer please?

Ashino: DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, but she does own Aschlyn and the OCs in this fanfic. Along with me who's only here as a guest for the disclaimer.

Aschlyn: Thank you for helping make new artes for us DanteShindo!

Ashi: Thanks a lot you two! I'll try to include you in a fanfic soon Shino, don't worry! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Whoa, who are you?" Normal talking

"**You're such an idiot." **– Aschlyn conscious talking

_Dist is really creepy – Thinking_

_**I will never leave your side, my dear~ - Aschlyn Singing**_

(Aschlyn's POV)

As soon as we docked in Baticul's port, we saw a man and a woman in dark red Kimlascan military uniforms waiting for us at the port.

"_Hm, that must be Goldburg and General Cecille." _I thought as I hopped off the ferry and landed on the port deck and turned around, waiting for everyone else to come off. I heard Katsu mumble show-off from behind Anise and I pulled her into a headlock while growling at her.

After watching General Cecille and Goldburg talk to Jade, Luke, Anise, Tear, and Guy, they all turned their attention towards us. The both of us looked up from our little fight and quickly stood up in a soldier position.

"Right, I'm Lorican Private Katsuya Joleson, I also go by Joelle!" Katsuya said fast while I looked at her.

"My name's Aschlyn Strider. I'm Luke's guitar instructor and a temporary servant at Duke Fabre's manor." I said with practically no emotion, trying not to act surprised.

When that was solved, we all started to walk towards the aircar where we went up to the main part of Baticul. "I never knew that you were a Lorican Private Joelle. I never saw you around the other soldiers." Tear said while Katsuya looked at her.

"Oh right! I was mostly with the god-generals since I was a temporary one. I always saw you around Tear. I guess I wasn't really that noticeable there." Katsuya said while rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, Baticul looks freaking awesome!"

"Wow, you really didn't leave Daath that much during those six weeks huh?" I said while Katsu turned around and dashed at me, only to ram into a boy.

He had dark blue hair in a spiky ponytail, forest green eyes, a girlish face, and was sort of on the short side. He also had on black fingerless gloves, a blue jacket with gold lining, black pants, and white and black belted boots. A dark red cheagle plushie with a sorcerers ring on its belly, goggles, and a mini sword flew out of his hands and towards Guy's foot, where he almost stepped on the thing.

"_Wait a minute, that plushie looks really familiar…." _I thought as I stared at the panicking boy.

"Oh no! Kiseki!" The boy shouted as I flinched. Hey, Kiseki is the name of Ashton's cheagle plushie! That can't be him, right?

"**Oh stop kidding yourself already you idiot." **"Wait a minute, who the heck are you?" "**I'm your conscious you idiot. Put two and two together already."** "Geeze, you called yourself an idiot." **"…..Shut up." **"I'm going stop talking to myself now, its making me feel like Zetsu from Naruto Shippuden and I'm more of a Hidan person." **"Hn."**

Okay…well, after that little argument with myself….I saw Katsu get up and looked at the boy with a bunch of confusion on her face. Boy was I wrong. The blue haired boy threw himself at me and I froze as I fell on the ground.

"Ashe! I finally found you!" the boy said as he hugged and looked up at me.

"HWAAA? Ashton?" I screamed out as Katsuya's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

After that little dispute, we started to head towards the upper quarter of the city. I had stopped hyperventilating about 10 minutes ago after he explained who happened.

(Flashback to ten minutes ago)

"Ashe, where were you! I looked all over Malkuth and saw you in Choral Castle! Luckily, I had Kiseki ram-tackle that fishy –bleep- while I threw you back to the surface!  
>Ashton said after releasing me from his death hug.<p>

I then karate chopped Ashton on the head. "No cursing Ashton. I believe Katsu does that enough for us." I said while scolding the short fifteen year-old.

"So you're the one who sent Asch hurtling at me! She was really heavy you know! She almost crushed me!" Luke shouted and a tic mark appeared on my head.

I looked down at my stomach in almost cross horror. Hey, I may be a tomboy, but I still care about my weight. "_I'm not that fat am I?"_ I thought aimlessly and swore I heard that bastard of a conscious laughing at me.

"You must be pretty darn weak if you can't pick Ashe up! She's as light as a feather!" Ashton yelled back at Luke, who got mad with the weak jab. The two of them kept arguing until a dark aura appeared around me and my eyes turned to an evil blue.

"**If you two are done arguing about my body mass, then we can hurry up with that damn audience with King Ingobert."** I said with venom lining my words. The both of them shut up and I started to walk towards the air elevator.

Katsu was snickering at me and I sighed, angry with what happened. "How troublesome." I mumbled and a certain genius from a different anime sneezed.

(End of flashback)

Everyone walked to the castle and up the stairs where the guards were holding us up, because of an audience with Grand Maestro Mohs. Al the more reason to barge in dammit! All of us ran into the audience room where Alfhine, King Ingobert, and of course, Grand Maestro Lard was.

While everyone was ranting, I saw Mohs eying me suspiously. I don't know whether it's from my outfit, or my resemblance of a certain god-gene…dammit! I just compared myself to Asch!

Well, we finally returned to the manor, but Jade, Ion, Tear, and Anise had to leave for a few weeks to deal with their reports, leaving me Katsuya, Ashton, Luke, and Guy at the manor. Van had been earlier released by Luke's influence, but of course, he went back to Daath as well.

"Urg, dammit. I have to go back to Daath for a little while." Katsuya mumbled while reading another manga, this one being the shipudden part of Naruto.

"Hm, why's that?" I asked while polishing my sword and ninja weapons.

"Even though I'm only a temporary god-general, well, was, I'm still a Lorican Private, so I have to report in." "I just really don't want to see Mikame if she's there." Katsuya grumbled while smacking herself with the book.

"Hey, at least you get to leave. I have to ask permission before I go anywhere. I had wanted to go to Chesedonia to help out Saka and Yuu." I said after sheathing my sword.

Katsuya grumbled and grabbed her guns and wing pack from the ground. She then jumped out the window, probably leaving to get the first ferry out of Baticul. I sighed and grabbed my guitar while closing the door to my room in the servant's quarters.

Mistress Susan Fabre had been waiting for the new song I told her about and somehow, I finished it on time. I had knocked on the door to her room and waiting until I heard a soft come in.

"Lady Susan, I finished the song I informed you about a few weeks ago." I said as I walked over to the gentle, but sickly woman. Susan had smiled gently at me as I started to sing.

_**In a little port on the outskirts of a town,  
>A young girl stands alone.<br>By this sea, there existed  
>An old tradition from before.<strong>_

"Write your wish on a piece of parchment  
>And place it in a little bottle.<br>If you let it flow with the sea, someday  
>Your wish will come true."<p>

Flow along, little glass bottle  
>With a message containing a wish.<br>On the other side of the horizon,  
>There, it quietly disappears.<p>

You always did everything for my sake  
>All that I wanted, and yet<br>I was always so selfish  
>And troublesome to you.<p>

You, who grant my wishes,  
>Are no longer here.<br>Will my thoughts, on this sea  
>Arrive at their destination?<p>

Flow along, little wish  
>Tears and a little bit of regret.<br>When I had realized my sins,  
>It was always after everything was already over.<p>

Flow along, little glass bottle  
>With a message containing a wish.<br>On the other side of the horizon,  
>There, it quietly disappears.<p>

Flow along, little wish  
>Tears and a little bit of regret.<br>If we were to be reborn...

"That was so beautiful Aschlyn…It shows so many of your feeling, songs that you can't express though normal speech. I thank you for going through all that trouble just to make a song for me. "Susan said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

I was shocked for some reason. Ever since Vortia was killed, I prevented myself from doing things like crying. But….I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Here I was, I was happy, but sad at the same time.

After leaving Lady to Susan to rest, I went to where Duke Fabre was working and knocked on the door. I heard a grunt, probably meaning to come in and I walked into the office.

"Excuse me Duke Fabre, I know I just came back from travelling before, but I'd like to make a request sir." I said while the ever serious man looked up from his paperwork.

"I'd like to go to Chesedonia for just a week. There are two merchants that I had promised to help in exchange for Master Luke's present." I said, trying not to grit my teeth. I hate formalities, especially when it comes to my friends.

"I will permit you to go, but if you are not back within the end of the week…" Duke Fabre said as he narrowed his eyes and I slightly flinched. Man, I never knew how scary he could get.

"What? You're going to Chesedonia! But what about my lessons? How long are you going to be away?" Luke shouted while I covered my ears. Damn his screech could rival Sakura Haruno's, and THAT'S saying something.

"Don't worry Luke. I'll be back in seven days. Also, I was going to give this to you later, but since I'm going away, I said "why not"?" I said as I handed Luke a guitar with the cover still on.

Luke unzipped the guitar and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the dark red guitar with the exact demon insignia on the guitar like on his coat.

"No way, this is for me? How cool!" Luke said as he eyes shown in a childish excitement.

"Yep, Saka and Yuu, the owners of the secret music shop in Chesedonia made it upon my special request. It's a surprise gift for being such a great student!" I said while grinning.

All of a sudden, I was down on the ground with a happy Luke hugging me tightly.

"Thanks a lot Asch! Not even Master Van got me something this awesome! Thank you!" Luke shouted happily as I smiled.

"_Aw~ he's like the little brother I never had!"_ I thought as I got up and ruffled Luke's hair in a friendly way.

"Well, I better get going. Make sure to make up a new song while I'm gone!" I said as I dashed off and almost slammed into Guy in the hallway. I felt my leg muscles lock up as I skidded to a stop.

"_Jashin dammit that hurt! I hate when my legs do that!" _

"Oh, hey Aschlyn! Getting ready to leave on your trip?" Guy asked and I nodded, in obvious pain while jumping up and down to unlock the tension in my legs.

"Yeah, I've got to hurry or I won't be able to catch the ferry! See ya!" I said as I gave him a quick hug and ninja ran to the port (stopping to take an aircar.) As for Guy, he passed out right after I hugged him.

The trip to Chesedonia was pretty smooth on the Kasbert Ferry. Right now, I'm heading to the deck to relax while I had my guitar in hard. I looked out at the sea and smiled as I began to play one of my favorite songs.

_**In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
>All your troubles, are they all what they seem?<br>Look around you, then you may realize  
>All the creatures saw with the light.<strong>_

And I might know of our future,  
>But then, you still control the past.<br>Only you know if you'll be together.  
>Only you know if we shall last!<p>

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
>For the valor you waited, never came!<br>If you were able, would you go change the past?  
>There's a furball with one last chance!<p>

And I might know of our future,  
>But then you still control the past.<br>Only you know if you'll be together,  
>Tonight!<p>

Cause every night I will save your life!  
>And every night I will be with you!<br>Cause every night I still lay awake,  
>And I dream of an absolution!<p>

Cause every night I will make it right!  
>And every night I will come to you!<br>But every night it just stays the same,  
>In my dream of an absolution!<p>

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
>All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?<br>Look around you, then you may realize,  
>Happiness lies trapped in misery!<p>

And who knows what of our future?  
>We can all try to change the past.<br>Only you know if you'll be together,  
>Tonight!<p>

Cause every night I will save your life!  
>And every night I will be with you!<br>Cause every night I still lay awake,  
>And I dream of an absolution!<p>

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
>And every night I will come to you!<br>But every night it just stays the same,  
>In my dream of an absolution!<p>

=INSTRUMENTAL=

Cause every night I will save your life,  
>And every night I will be with you!<br>Cause every night I still lay awake,  
>And I dream of an absolution!<p>

Cause every night I will make it right,  
>And every night I will come to you!<br>But every night it just stays the same,  
>In my dream of an absolution!<p>

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
>What you'll be (What you'll be)<br>And you'll see  
>All you can (All you can)<br>And every night (And every night)  
>And every night (And every night)<br>And every night (And every night)  
>I will dream (I will dream)<p>

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
>That this is my dream (What you'll be)<br>And you'll see  
>Every night<br>I will always dream (Cause every night)

And every night  
>And every night<br>I will dream (I will dream)

The crowd that gathered around me cheered as I finished the song. I was pretty embarrassed due to the fact that I haven't played in front of a crowd in a while, so I nervously smiled and saw that we were almost to the port on the Kimlascan side of Chesedonia. I grabbed my bag Aulcard (yeah, I name my bags, got a problem with it?) and did an acrobat jump off the ferry and people started to clap. I simply grinned and did a mock bow.

"Thank you audience, I'll be here all week!" I shouted and dashed off after showing the soldiers my passport.

When I saw Saka looking around the booths, an evil idea flashed through my mind. I snuck up behind the long-haired Blondie and kicked the back of his knees, effectively making him scream and almost fall to the ground.

"What the hell, oy! You scared me half to death Asch, yeah!" Saka yelled while I was laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha! I couldn't resist! That look on your face was priceless!" I laughed while Saka pouted.

"Fine then, for doing this you have to work three days without pay, oy!" Saka huffed while he walked to the grocery booths and I considerably paled.

"No, I'm sorry! Just please don't deduct my pay Saka!" I shouted with anime tears falling from my face while running after the Blondie.

Okay, a lot of you must be thinking "Doesn't she get paid by Duke Fabre?" Well, I said that he didn't have to give me any pay for Luke's lessons because I started before we came back to Baticul. The only this was that I didn't notice that I was low of gald until I found a note from Katsuya…

_Dear Asch, _

_I uh, sort of went on a binge and bet Jade that you would get so annoyed with Luke that you'd flip out and end all lessons with him while Jade bet that you would end up working without pay. Well damn it, I ending up losing after all…TT_TT _

_So, I ended up borrowing some gald from you to pay off half of the bet and to get back to Daath. Don't worry, I'll pay you back soon, count on it!_

_From,_

_The lovable Lloyd Irving-Aurion (A.K.A Katsuya Joleson)_

Needless to say, I was pissed. I swear to Jashin, when she comes back from Daath or if I see her again, she's gonna be in a world of PAIN.

Saka and I walked into the back entrance of the music shop and into the Kitchen part of the shop/house. I had most of the groceries while Saka was holding new materials for their instruments, and I was already making my way towards the fridge to put away the food.

"Ah, hello Aschlyn. The brat didn't cause you too much trouble did he?" Yuu asked as he smiled at me.

"Heh, I pulled the knee trick on him and he retaliated by threatening to cut my pay for three days. I said while shrugging. Saka was visibly sweating as his redheaded brother death glared at him.

Geeze, these two are like overprotective brothers at times, but they make a deadly fighting team. Saka was and is a short range taijutsu fighter and spell caster while Yuu is a mid and long range fighter with throwing daggers and charkrams. ESPECIALLY the charkrams. The both of them are Seventh fonists, but the only difference is that Yuu knows more healing spells than Saka.

Since it was, 7:30, Yuu had already went ahead and closed shop for today and we were all hanging out in the living room watching TV (which here is a surprisingly new fontech.)

"So, how's life at the manor? You haven't become too stuck-up have you?" Yuu said teasingly as I huffed and went back to reading another book.

"Oh please! I was busy helping around, sword training with Guy, avoiding banshee numero dos (Cough Natalia Cough), and instructing Luke on the guitar. I didn't have time to be stuck-up and lazy like those other nobles!" I said while pouting and the other two laughed.

The three of us talked about what's going on and such when Saka started to talk about the Oracle Knights.

"Man, I really can't stand those Oracle Knights, yeah." Saka mumbled while putting down one of the daggers he was polishing (courtesy of Yuu.)

"Mhn, why's that? They do something stupid again?" I said while I was sketching out Yuu, who was reading something that looked like, "1000 Arabian Nights".

"Well, after your group escaped from that god-general Sync, some of the more assholish knights came in here like it was a freaking gel shop! They were screwing around with some of the instruments and almost touched the precious ones when a god-general came in and stopped them!" Saka ranted, adding his occasional verbal tick while I looked at him with mock interest.

"Yes, strange enough, he looked just like you. Long red hair, a scowl on his face, and was impatient. He almost killed Saka for glomping him as well." Yuu said while smirking at my evil death glare, complete with the glowing ice blue eyes.

"YOU GLOMPED ASCH…YOU GLOMPED ASCH THE FREAKING BLOODY?" I yelled at the idiot blond, who was crying anime tears at me.

"I'm sorry Lin-Lin! I thought he was you! You both look so alike, oy!" Saka said while cowering in fear.

This guy was almost as strong as the god-general Sync the Tempest and he's crying in fear of me!

"Arg, damn it! I'm going to bed!" I yelled and stomped up to what I claimed as my bedroom and plopped down on the bed. "Hmpth, I look nothing like Asch, nothing at all!" **"You sort of do Asch. Just look at the mirror." **"Tch."

I implied and looked at the mirror near the wall and sighed. _"Blood red hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and a scowl to boot." _I thought while putting my arm over my eyes.

"Damn, I hate to admit it, but I do look like Asch, except with ice blue eyes and obviously a female. If I could use that to my advantage, then I could screw up Van's plans, but to do that I'd have to get myself captured and that's not happening." I mumbled quietly as my eyes started to droop and soon enough, I fell asleep.

"Asch, wake up! It's time to set up shop! If you don't hurry, then I'll have Saka sit on you!" Yuuto yelled from the kitchen and I grumbled, tired and rolled off the bed with a loud thud.

I grabbed my wing back and pulled out a new set of clothes, this one being a light blue T-shirt, beige shorts with pockets on them, a red bandana, and blue ninja sandals (like the ones from Naruto.) I walked out of the room with my casual outfit on and grabbed a shop apron, tying it on and heading out to the store part of the house.

The store had plenty of different kinds of instruments that ranged from normal violins to deadly flutes that could knock somebody into an illusion. Yep, it was pretty much a specialized weapon shop from bards and musicians. Saka was already in the back, carving out and making a new string category instrument. Yuu turned towards me and smiled after tying on his own store apron as well.

Well, morning Aschlyn. Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked while starting to polish one of the flutes after sitting down.

"Meh, it was okay. I'm a pretty light sleeper, but I feel a lot better than yesterday." I said while leaning against the counter.

"Well, I need somebody to deliver a fonic harp to a customer in Daath. I can't deliver it because I have to make sure Saka doesn't kill anybody or get arrested, and tend to the shop. Saka can't go obviously because of the stunts pulled by him." Yuu explained while I facepalmed from the idiot's record.

"Gah, fine I'll go. I've got to severely beat up Katsu anyway. Geeze, it's only my first day here and you're already sending me out on deliveries." I mumbled while Yuu handed me a ticket and the address while lazily smiling.

It'll only take a day if I leave now so I rushed upstairs, grabbed my stuff (plus my sword which was in its dormant pendant form) and ran back downstairs. I'll change in the ferry, so I grabbed the package, gave Yuu a good bye hug, and ran towards the Malkuth ferry to head to Daath.

The next day when I got to Daath, I jumped off the side of the ferry (to many people's dismay) and landed on the port. I had run as fast as I could because I wanted to get in and get OUT. I decided to keep on my casual clothes could I wouldn't get caught and left my precious guitar at home (yes, I've officially called Saka and Yuu's house my home) in exchange for Flaming Fury (Saka's poor excuse for a name.) When I got to the Cathedral, the Oracle Knights had stopped me from entering.

"Stare your business here." One of the knights said while giving me a stern look from his suit of armor.

"My name is Riku Sakaraba. I'm here on business to deliver an instrument courtesy of the secret music shop in Chesedonia, sir." I said while using one of my OC names from a Tales of Symphonia fanfiction.

Hey, I write fanfiction too, I'm just not a fangirl (or Fangire as they say in Kamen Rider Kiva) that'll scream and drool over every hot guy there is.

The knights let me in and I walked over to where I was a woman with blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a god-general outfit on walking towards me. It was Legretta.

* * *

><p>FINALLY! I FINISHED CHAPTER 9! I'M sorry it took so long! I only got to type in the mornings for these past 4 days, but now I've finished! I don't have much to say now, but look out for the new chapter!<p>

Also, I'd like to see some fanart if any of you guys are willing to draw any, and I have a Poll up for the Pre-Azeriuth arc. Plese tell me what you think!


	10. From Daath to a concert!

Ashi: Okay, here we are chapter 10! –Donning Akatsuki cloak and Link Hat-

Ashino: You've gone a long way.

Ashi: Yep! Hopefully, I'll get started on putting up my own Naruto fanfics soon, along with that TOS one-shot

Ashino: Joey learning Judgment…..-shudders-

Ashi: I know what you mean.

Rima (From "Stupid is a Compliment"): That's right, don't forget you have to start writing The Angel and The Ghost and Dual Imposter again, an.

Ashi: -Twitches- Meeehhhhh, I know! I know! Ashino, the disclaimer!

Ashino: DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss for Bandai Namco holds that honor, while Aschlyn, Sakaichi, Yuuto, Katsuya, and Ashton belongs to her.

* * *

><p>Ashi: Yep, now on with the story!<p>

What the hell? – Normal speaking

_Crappity crap crap!_ – Aschlyn thinking

**You're an idiot. – Aschlyn Conscious talking**

_**kirisutete chikau aka somaru chi to onaji na kono te de – Aschlyn singing**_

**Seija wa haitoku ni Yubisashi warau dake – Luke Singing**

Chapter 10

(Aschlyn's POV)

"_L-L-Legretta? What's she doing over here? She couldn't have figured out my disguise that easily could she?" "_**Why else would she be coming over here, idiot?" "**You just called yourself an idiot again." **"…..Shut up." **

Okay, Legretta was walking towards me and my first thought was to run, but then I might really bring attention to myself.

"Um, is there something you need? I asked with a Deidara-like accent.

"…Are you from the Secret Magic Shop?" Legretta simply asked which made me tilt my head in confusion.

"Huh, oh right! I'm Riku Sakaraba! Are you the one who ordered the Fonic Harp?" I asked, staying in character.

Legretta stared at me for a few minutes before grabbing my arm and pulling me to where the Order of Lorelei headquarters was. Needless to say, I panicked.

"_Oh crap oh crap oh crap! What if they find out it's me?" _I thought as Legretta opened the door to the God-General break room.

"I'm back and I bought one of the employees with the delivery." Legretta said as I slightly flinched under the attention I was getting.

Currently everybody (except Mikame who was Jashin knows where and Van was most likely doing something diabolical) was in the room relaxing due to no current missions. I looked under my long red bangs that were covering my face and I saw a certain vermillion Lorican Private looking at me with a grin on her face.

"_Why that little son of a….." _I thought with anger crossing my face while another certain redhead was glaring at me.

I glared back and growled a little, making him know I was not in the mood to be pushed around because I look like him.

"So, he's apart of the Devious Duo? Doesn't look like much." Sync said with a smirk, and I twitched angrily.

"Hn, says the fool who wears a tacky mask under his ugly mug, un." I mumbled under my breath, but enough for the green-haired fool to hear.

"Ooh, somebody got pwned. Didn't y, Sync?" Katsuya said as I facepalmed, turned around, and threw an orange at her head and pulled out the Fonic harp.

"ITTAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Katsu yelled and rubbed her forehead while I unwrapped the small harp for Legretta to see.

The harp was a forest green with ivy vines wrapped around the handle and had five to six strings on it. (Think Sheik's harp from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time expect a different color and design)

"If I could get my payment, I'll be on my way back to Chesedonia, un." Beside I still have to help my brothers back at the shop, yeah." I said, obviously using the verbal tick Deidara used.

I just hoped my twitching-when-nervous habit was gone; I seriously don't want these guys to know that their aura could scare a five-year-old kid shitless to death.

"Alright then, since you're the youngest, I wanted to test on how well your skill with another instrument is. Otherwise, you would be nothing but a burden to them." Legretta said and something inside me snapped.

How DARE she call me a burden! I not a burden and I never have been! Katsuya flinched under my cold glare that I sent at the trigger-happy woman and positioned myself.

"You have no reason to call me a burden." I said while I started to play the dangerous, yet enchanting song.

_**The wingless fallen angel**__**  
><strong>__**Surrendered herself to the contract of evil**__**  
><strong>__**In the past they even loved each other**__**  
><strong>__**She ended it by her own hand**___

___**The stray heartbroken angel**__**  
><strong>__**Wandered in a town at dusk**__**  
><strong>__**And came across a girl**__**  
><strong>__**With beautiful eyes**___

___**At the moment their eyes met**__**  
><strong>__**The pathetic angel fell for her**__**  
><strong>__**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her**__**  
><strong>__**She opened Pandora's box**___

___**What she wished for was the forbidden fruit**__**  
><strong>__**Hidden behind a smile**__**  
><strong>__**To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen**__**  
><strong>__**All she had to do is destroy everything**___

___**I'll abandon my pure heart**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm allowed to live and love you,**__**  
><strong>__**I won't hesitate to cut off these wings**__**  
><strong>__**Let me surrender myself to the devil**___

___**The black stained bride**__**  
><strong>__**At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow**__**  
><strong>__**She came across a mysterious boy**__**  
><strong>__**Smiling with mournful eyes**___

___**At the moment their eyes met**__**  
><strong>__**The pathetic girl fell for him**__**  
><strong>__**As the forbidden feelings grew inside her**__**  
><strong>__**She betrayed everything**___

___**What they have in their hands is**__**  
><strong>__**The fruit of lust they had desired**__**  
><strong>__**Combining in a feverish frenzy**__**  
><strong>__**Even their pure vow**__**  
><strong>__**Is breaking as sin**___

___**The pieces of the past that linked us**__**  
><strong>__**After removing them all**__**  
><strong>__**As though mourning would repent us**__**  
><strong>__**Let me plunge in and drown inside you**___

___**ah- the forbidden sin**__**  
><strong>__**Kept cutting at the unhealed wound**__**  
><strong>__**The angry judgment of the arrow**__**  
><strong>__**Penetrated the pitch-black girl**___

___**My dear, lying cold**__**  
><strong>__**I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.**__**  
><strong>__**My sin against God...**__**  
><strong>__**All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,**__**  
><strong>__**so I will die for you...**__**  
><strong>__**I believe that's my fate.**___

___**The wingless fallen angel**__**  
><strong>__**Freed from the contract of evil**__**  
><strong>__**In exchange for her own life**__**  
><strong>__**Leaving one feather**__**  
><strong>__**She saved the girl**___

___**And vanished away**___

___**The wingless fallen angel**__**  
><strong>__**And the sinful black stained bride**__**  
><strong>__**Even after falling into the abyss**__**  
><strong>__**The vows' wedge entwine them**__**  
><strong>__**Retaining their unforgivable sin**___

___**When the fruit of sin falls into decay**__**  
><strong>__**They can meet again, till then...**_

After I'd finished playing, I frowned in anger and handed the Fonic harp to Legretta.

"That'll be 7,500 gald please, un!" I said with a business smile as she glared at me, most from confusion and surprise, and handed me the amount of money.

"Thank you very much; I shall be going now. And next time you insult me or my family, I'll make sure you regret it." I said as my ice blue eyes flashed evilly and glared, making it seem as if it dropped 20 degrees as soon as I left the break room.

After I left the Cathedral, I could've sworn somebody was following me, but I ignored it for the time being.

I sat down of the bed in my room on the ferry as I took off the bandana that hid most of my hair. When I looked back at the mirror, I found myself scowling at my reflection again. I sighed while brushing my hair, while had grown down to my butt.

"Dammit, of all things, why'd I have to be dubbed Asch the Bloody by my friends? All it does is cause me trouble. I still remember the day when they dubbed me." I mumbled as I thought back to that day.

-Flashback, 9th grade-

_I was busy trying to get to that new club that just started a week ago. I had signed up already, it just that I've been so busy that wasn't able to come to the first meeting. But still, _

"_What kind of name is the "Tales of Club" is it based off of things from "Tales of" games?" I mumbled as somebody grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into the room, which was AMAZING. It was decorated with all sorts of things from the Tales of series with wallpapers, game systems, manga, anime, everything! _

"_Welcome valiant traveler to the "Tales of" Club! I am the leader of this club, Shinjiro Hiyama, but feel free to call me by my nickname, Zelos Wilder!" Shinjiro said and I looked at him, confused._

"_Huh? Zelos Wilder, like from Tales of Symphonia?" I asked, still wondering what was going on._

"_Yes, in our club, all of us are named after a character from one of the Tales of games! Let me introduce you to our other 5 members!" Shinjiro said as he pulled my arm and brought me to a table with 5 other students there._

_The first one was a male with short sliverish blond hair and green eyes who was reading "Tales of Legendia", next was a short, pale girl with black hair and yellow eyes who was leaning over a laptop, watching an episode of "Tales of the Abyss: the abridged series, over next to the Wii was a blond haired boy with red eyes (I couldn't tell if they were real or were contacts) and was button-bashing to the game, "Tales of Symphonia-Knights of Rattatosk, sitting down near the Lloyd poster was a vermillion haired and maroon eyed girl who was snickering over fanfiction on a kindle, and finally near the manga was a short boy with dark blue hair in a spiky ponytail with green eyes._

"_Alright then everyone, it's time to introduce yourself to the lovely lady that has joined today!" Shinji said as I facepalmed from behind him. _

"…_my name is Valshe Grayson. Feel free to call me Senel." The sliver-haired boy, Valshe said and went back to reading his book._

"_Yo, I'm Susie Anderson, but just call me Anise Tatlin! It's nice to meet you!" the girl shouted happily while looking up from her laptop._

"_My name is Emil Hashirama. I'm called Rattatosk by everyone else here. And yes, my eyes are this natural color." Emil said while I was surprised by the fact that he knew what I was going to say._

"_Give me your name and I'll give you mine, heh, just kidding! I'm Katsuya Joleson, but of course, call me Lloyd Irving-Aurion!" Katsuya said as I facepalmed, again from the "Legendary Lloyd quote"._

"_Hi there, I'm Ashton Gray, but everybody else just calls me Ruca." Ashton said while gently smiling at me._

"_Uh, right….My name is Aschlyn Strider. I'm new here, so I don't have a name yet." I said while rubbing the back of my head nervously. _

"_Hmm…..Aschlyn…Aschlyn…Asch…bloody Asch…that's it! From now on, you will be known as Asch the Bloody, from Tales of the Abyss!" Shinji said while everyone else agreed. _

"_E-EH!" I screamed out while Valshe, Senel, nodded sadly at me. Sigh, this was going to be a LONG four years…._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Geeze, those idiots cause a lot of trouble for me." I mumbled while grabbing a kunai.

I had grabbed some of my hair that grew down to my butt and slashed across, successfully cutting it down to my shoulders. Sensing somebody come near, I went into defensive mode and threw the kunai at the door. When nobody came in, I sighed and smacked my forehead from my stupid paranoia and crawled under the bed after turning the lights off.

The next day, I was back in Chesedonia and it was day three of my vacation. This time, I went through an alleyway with my hands in my pockets and singing "PON PON PON" to myself. Before I could react, something slammed me into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I grabbed a kunai and held it at my captor's neck when I looked up and saw a certain Asch the Bloody.

"Just what the hell do you want Asch? I've got business to do, unlike a certain redheaded god-general." I said while pressing the kunai to his neck, making a line against it.

Asch scowled at this and slapped the kunai out of my hand, bruising my cheek as well.

"Tell me, just why the hell do you look so much like me and that replica!" Asch yelled at me as I started to get pissed every second of the minute.

"Tell you….why the hell should I freaking tell you? If you want to know the truth then fine, dammit! I'm not from this fucking world and I've only been here for like a month and six days! My own PARENTS probably think that I'm dead because I got hit by a truck, which caused enough freaking force to send me here! I'm nothing like you at all Asch! All the times where you could've gone back to your family, you gave up! You're nothing like me! So don't you ever compare yourself to me!" I yelled out as I pushed him away and ran all the way back towards the music shop.

The first person I saw when I ran into the house quarter of the shop was Yuuto, who was sitting down and drinking coffee. Yuuto was surprised when he saw me and then narrowed his eyes at my bruising cheek.

"Aschlyn, what's wrong?" Yuu said as I ran into his embrace and cried.

"Damn it…damn it…DAMN IT!" I sobbed into his shirt while Yuu simply hugged me tighter while rubbing my back.

"It'll be all right Aschlyn….it's alright….." Yuu said while patting my head, something that was usually so uncomfortable for me, felt so nice right now…

"_If the cost of revenge is death in my world, then what is it that I need to live?"_

After I calmed down, Saka came in and handed me some tea and gasped when saw my bruising cheek.

"Stri, what happened? Did the god-generals do this to you, oy?" Saka asked while rubbing my back.

I was still on Yuu's lap while I was staring at the ground, not really wanting to answer the two right now.

"It was just Asch…he slammed me into the wall and interrogated me, but that wasn't what got me upset. I ended up yelling at him about his own mistakes and ran back here." I mumbled, enough for them to hear me, but still quiet.

My eyes were bloodshot and red while my hair was wind-blown all over the place. I've always hated crying for something, anything, but even as I was viewed as cold-hearted by other people, I was a naturally emotional person.

"What? I should go kick his ass, yeah! He had no right to do that to you!" Saka said while punching his fist into his open hand.

"Sigh, don't bother, I'm upset, but I don't need to deal with an angst-ridden ginger bastard who thinks with his sword more than his brain." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay? We could close down shop for tomorrow if you'd like." Yuu said while I shook my head (hey, I rhymed!).

"Ah, I have an idea, oy! If we close shop for tomorrow, then we could go to the Tavern and hang out a little, yeah." Saka said and me and Yuu's eyes shot towards him (well, mine because Yuu just looked at his brother lazily).

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea at all Ichi. We haven't really had a vacation for a while now." Yuu said as the sadness drained out of my face and was replaced with happiness. I hopped out of Yuu's lap and grabbed a shop apron, tying it on.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get back to work and get started so that we can do whatever the heck we want to tomorrow!" I shouted and ran out of the house quarter of the shop and flipped the sign over to say "Hello, we're open today!"

-The next day-

Surprisingly, even during the morning, a lot of people came inside as soon as the doors opened. A lot of them were bards or musicians asking for advice, merchants asking to sell our goods, even some travelling nobles came inside!

"Wow, this is a surprise! I didn't expect it to be this crowded! You guys are really popular!" I said after handing one of the musicians their tuned guitar.

"Well, we are pretty popular in Chesedonia and Malkuth. Or maybe it's because of your good luck, Aschlyn." Yuu said as he ruffled my hair lovingly, an action that made several customers "Aw~" at the sight.

I looked away, and saw a girl with black pigtails, a Fon master guardian outfit, and Tokunaga? Carefully, I snuck over to the girl and whispered in my best Orochimaru voice, "_Are you looking for something, little girl~?" _The girl screamed and turned around with an angered look on her face when she saw me laughing.

"D-Damn it! T-That was so funny, U-Un!" Too funny, yeah!" I laughed feeling my Deidara impersonation come back.

"That wasn't funny Asch! What are you doing here anyway? Anise yelled after I stopped dying.

"That's what I should b asking you. I work here part-time." I said with a grin on my face.

Yep, I'm a part-time shop worker, part-time guitar instructor, and full-time mind screwer.

"I-I'm just looking around, that's all!" Anise shouted while blushing furiously.

I stared at her for a few minutes before an evil grin crossed my face.

"_Heh heh, I almost forgot about the cannon behind Anise and Ion. How cute!" _I thought while Anise gave me a childish glare.

"So, when are you going back to Baticul, Huh? Huh? Huh?" Anise asked while I held her head to keep from advancing too far into my personal space.

"Hm, oh! I'm going back in five days. This is pretty much my vacation time right here." I said while Yuu ringed the bell, signaling that the chop will be closed for a few hours.

People started to file out while I sighed, content that the day was almost over.

"Well, I've got to head back to Daath, say hi to Luke for me~!" Anise said with a flirtatious voice (as far as a thirteen year olds voice can go.)

"Right, say hi to Ion for me!" I said, seeing the hyperactive pre-teen off.

When I turned around Saka ran up to me and linked arms, dragging me to a dressing room and gave me an outfit that looked almost like Spada Belforma's, except that it was black and purple.

"Here ya go oy! This is your outfit for our mini concert, yeah! Yuu saw the one who made it!" Saka said excitedly and I sweatdropped.

I was happy, but slightly embarrassed at that same time.

After we got dressed (Saka was wearing an outfit that looked ironically like Sasuke Uchiha's modified outfit from Shippuden, while Yuu's outfit had me thinking Kratos Aurion's mercenary outfit.) we headed towards the Tavern, where a crowd was already waiting.

"What! This many people are waiting for us?" I shouted in surprise.

I didn't know that people here in Chesedonia were also an integration melting pot and so I sighed, holding the bridge of Flaming Fury while heading backstage with Saka and Yuu.

"_Okay, I'll be fine, it's time to go!" _I thought as I ran onto the stage with Saka and Yuu.

_**mune o tsuranuku itami kensaki tsutau shizuku**_

_**nukumori dake o yadoshi nandomo koe o nakushita**_

_**seigi to ka aku da to ka namae o tsukete warau**_

_**suiageta nikushimi mo kurai tsukushite sasageta**_

_**motomeru mono wa moroku kuzureta suna no oshiro ni uzumorete kiete ku**_

_**fuminijirareteku ai no uta wa kami sae mo kudaku**_

_**arasoi wa taezu namida wa karehateta**_

_**risou o narabeta yomaigoto o misuteteku tami o**_

_**kirisutete chikau aka somaru chi to onaji na kono te de**_

_**aisuru hito itoshiki hibi kowarete yuku kami wa doko e yuku no ka?**_

_**ai o kizami tsumi o kizami hitomi yadosu kanashimi mo nikushimi mo**_

_**Endisti faliti untis ladiris**_

_**Rondi nus Fagi nus**_

_**Lekta nontiras**_

_**motometa mono wa uragiri haramu kiri no oshiro ni sugata o kaeteku**_

_**seinaru mamori te uchikudakare sabitsuita yubiwa**_

_**uragiri no kamen mi ni tsukete odoreba **_

_**yami ni shizunde ku taiyou sae utsukushiku chitta**_

_**hizamazuki utae inore amata no ikenie ni sono na o**_

_**hitomi no naka utsuru hito wa dare? ai mo yume mo dokoka e wasurete**_

_**kokoro no naka ureu hito wa dare? fui ni namida nagarete kieteku**_

_**harisakeso na mune no itami sae suteru koto wa dekizu ni kakaete**_

_**namida hatete koe mo karehatete hidoku itamu mune no okufukaku**_

_**fuminijirareteku ai no uta wa kami sae mo kudaku**_

_**arasoi wa taezu namida wa karehateta**_

_**risou o narabeta yomaigoto o misuteteku tami o**_

_**kirisutete chikau aka somaru chi to onaji na kono te de**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please perceive my voice<strong>_

_**I don't need a body**_

_**Having it makes me ugly**_

_**Please love my voice**_

_**That's all I want**_

_**I'm your canary**_

_**If your injured wings hurt**_

_**I'll be your wings**_

_**That was all I could do but**_

_**Your songs, sounds and you yourself are penetrating my mind**_

_**And finally I wished to touch you**_

_**I'll sing beautifully, any songs you want**_

_**I'll sleep with this hidden feeling**_

_**Please perceive my voice**_

_**I don't need a body**_

_**Having it makes me ugly**_

_**Please love my voice**_

_**That's all I want**_

_**I'm your canary**_

_**Please perceive my voice**_

_**I don't need a body**_

_**Having it makes me ugly**_

_**Please hug my voice**_

_**That's all I want**_

_**I'm your canary**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Going into town on a cold and busy day<strong>_

_**With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me**_

_**And I don't know where you said you went off to**_

_**I don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you**_

_**"You should know that I do really love you."**_

_**That's what you said, that's what you said**_

_**I want to believe you, but it's hard to do**_

_**Will I find relief if I choose not to believe?**_

_**I want to see you, don't you want to see me?**_

_**You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call**_

_**I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me**_

_**That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call**_

_**Then you came around and you stood in front of me**_

_**Said "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm sorry that I made you have to wait."**_

_**But you know that I won't forgive this refrain**_

_**'Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again.**_

_**I want to see you, don't you want to see me?**_

_**You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call**_

_**If you no longer have feelings left for me**_

_**I wish you'd tell me why if you recall**_

_**But maybe**_

_**It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind?**_

_**Or because I'm too restless and loud?**_

_**Or maybe my language is too unrefined?**_

_**I get jealous and too damn proud**_

_**I don't act maturely enough**_

_**I know that I'm not tall enough**_

_**Maybe my body's not sexy enough?**_

_**Or maybe my hair color's not good enough?**_

_**Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control?**_

_**Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!**_

_**I want to see you, don't you want to see me?**_

_**You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call**_

_**I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me**_

_**That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call**_

* * *

><p>After our three songs, the crowd cheered for us as we waved at them. This was really awesome, I'd had we were able to do this.<p>

The three us sat on the roof of the house/shop and stared up into the sky. I sighed while leaning on Yuu, since Saka was laying his head on my lap.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that so much happened just a few weeks after we met you, oy." Saka said while twirling the bang in my face.

"Yeah, there probably gonna work me to the bone when I get back to Baticul." I mumbled after laying my hands on Saka's head.

"Aschlyn, let this be known that we'll always be on your side, helping from behind the scenes." Yuu said while scuffling my hair again.

These guys…they're idiots, but they're my family and my idiots.

* * *

><p>Skit: Open Wide!<p>

Aschlyn: Hey guys! I made lunch!

Yuuto: Really? You didn't have to do that for us.

Aschlyn: Hey, don't worry about it, I love to cook! (Heart)

Sakaichi: So, what's for lunch, oy?

Aschlyn: Its chicken parmesan!

Sakaichi: (Twitch) Are those…..tomatoes?

Aschlyn: Yeah, what's wrong? (confused)

Sakaichi: I'm skipping lunch, yeah! (Runs off)

Aschlyn: Huh? Did I do something wrong?

Yuuto: No….Saka just really hates Tomatoes.

Aschlyn: Really, that's it? Well then, I have ways to make people eat….

Yuuto: *Sigh* I'll get the bandages…..

* * *

><p>Alright Chapter 10 is finished! Now guys, I have to some bad news, I won't be able to update for a while due to my six week computer ban! But chapter 11 will be up very soon, believe it! Ja ku ne!<p> 


	11. From The Castle to Revenge!

Ashi: -Mumbling to self with textbook at hand-

Aschlyn: …..Looks like it's finally catching up to her. ^_^;

Ashino: You mean the CRCT-murrrf!

Aschlyn: Don't say it outloud! We don't need any more rants right now!

Ashino: True…..let's just bring in Luke for the disclaimer for this chapter

Luke: -Ninja poofs in- Alright, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss or any Naruto references in this story! Those belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Namco Bandai! She does, of course own Aschlyn, Mikame, Katsuya, Sakaichi, Yuuto, and Ashton!

Aschlyn: Right, now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

(You already know who's POV by now)

The week went by pretty quickly and soon, it was time for me to go back to Baticul. Saka and Yuu saw me off at the Kimlascan side of Chesedonia.

"Waaah, Aschy, promise you'll come by more often, oy!" Saka said while hugging me tightly (I had already changed back into my standard outfit.)

"Take care, okay?" Yuu said while ruffling my hair again.

"I will, see ya guys!" I said, giving the two brothers a hug and then running onto the ferry, heading back to Baticul.

Finally, I walked to the elevator where it would take me to the upper levels of Baticul. I, All of a sudden, turned around as I heard somebody call my name. I saw a certain blond running towards me with a grin on his face and it was who I thought it was and I grinned as well.

"Guy! Long time no see; I'm back from my trip in Chesedonia!" I shouted and waved while Guy ran up to me and hopped on the elevator.

"Hey, it's been a while Aschlyn, how was Chesedonia?" Guy asked as the elevator went up to where as we say, the kings, queens, and nobles reside.

"Busy, I was pretty much working most of the time with Saka and Yuu at the shop, and I saw Anise three days ago too." I said as the elevator stopped and we walked back to the manor.

_Well inside of you, approached your arms dyed purple_

_Not lie in the gap of the heart go "Believe me"_

_Let it lick decoy kneeling with your legs if you wish, also_

_As You Like, It is also our words what you want_

"Huh…..this voice….." I mumbled as me and Guy ran ahead to Luke's room and saw him behind, sitting at the window, singing.

_Compassion, that was present in the letter of petals_

_Without a doubt why_

_I'm just your friendly stranger gentle indolence_

_Talking with your loved one, to shout at that being means I can get past it_

_Even about to be condemned to? How good have you become your favorite_

_Even if it is satisfied only go to your near_

_If wounds become, "carved into them carelessly" _

_That is your love instead of hatred_

_But you undermining your hidden desires of us dressed in colorful_

_Dying and bitterness bleeding out soon I was looking at the Scenery_

_That is bound to us, that rainbow eyes, The clematis grows well_

_You will only be suited to compete to a flower, Don't you Agree_

_Even sorrow, blame your betrayal_

_Why not say anything_

_If he was cursing and saw through scorn_

_If you have to cry now been abandoned_

_What a terrible way out I'll even come to hate you if you_

_Steal that it was much to live in without damaging your genuineness_

_If you are fascinated, "let me touch it near the original one"_

_Love is real alternative to that_

_Even if about to be condemned to anyone how good you become your favorite_

_Disappeared here or want to solve this feeling remains in at least_

_If the strain of the wound "carved into them carelessly" _

_Because you will always remember that love_

After the song, Luke turned around and grinned brightly and tackled me to the ground.

"Asch, you're back! You're finally back!" Luke shouted happily as he hugged me even tighter than before.

"H-Hey Luke…..would you mind getting off me thought? It's not really enjoyable if your gonna choke me to death….." I said as Luke got off of me, pouting.

You know what; I'm not even going to question the pouting, just not right now.

"So, what have you guys been doing in my absence?" I asked as the three of us sat on one of the trees in the back of Luke's room.

I had went ahead and gave one of the maids a letter saying that I was back from my trip and that I was already "getting ready for Luke's next lessons." Heh, its break time right now, the three of us are relaxing right now.

"Well, besides training with Guy, being forced to study, and practicing the guitar, it was pretty boring." Luke said while leaning against the tree.

"Don't forget that Princess Natalia was looking for you again." Guy said while laughing a little.

"You mean the Blond Banshee of TERROR? Geeze, you'd hope she'd get the idea that you don't remember anything." I said while writing something down.

This "something" being and Oyako fic between Kratos and Lloyd. Hey, I couldn't help that I'm a sucker for anything cute. Screw you.

Luke practically fell off the branch, laughing so hard that his face turned red.

"B-Blond Banshee of TERROR? It describes her perfectly!" Luke gasped in-between breaths.

I chuckled a bit before going back to my Oyako fic, wondering about what to put next for chapter 3 of the fan-fiction.

Like last week, this week flew through like Konoha's Yellow Flash and it was week 3, the week of judgment. I strapped on my sword and the kunai and shuriken pouch to my belt and leg and grabbed my guitar.

"_Today's the day. The mission that will change us and Luke forever." _I thought as I walked out and met Luke and Guy outside the manor to go to the castle.

The three of us talked a little, but then grew silent as we walked into the Audience room and saw Tear, Jade, Natalia, King Ingobert, and Alfhine. They talked about the condition of Akzeriuth and the miasma and how Luke and was going to be an ambassador for Kimlasca. I frowned, knowing what was going to happen soon.

When all of us left the castle, Anise, Katsuya, and Ashton came running towards us with a panicked look on their face.

"Guys! Guys! The princess got kidnapped! The princess got KIDNAPPED!" Katsu said in fear.

I stared at her for five seconds while everyone else (save Jade) looked like they were about to panic.

"Let me guess, Ion got kidnapped (the Princess) by the Dark Wings and is now being handed over to by the Oracle Knights, Sync the Tempest, Largo the Wild, and Asch the Bloody?" I said while everybody stared at me. "Let's just go save him already!"

We were well on our way to save the Damsel in Distress-I mean Ion, when a certain annoyance came through.

"Princess Natalia, what are you doing here?" I asked as said Princess appeared at the scene, irritated that I disturbed her OH SO PERFECT entrance.

"How did you know I was here?" Natalia demanded. And no, I didn't mean asked, I meant DEMANDED.

"Natalia, you should know by now that I'm a ninja. I thought I clarified that when I decided to work at the manor." I said boredly as the blond-haired banshee's face grew red in embarrassment and anger.

Argument after argument, we were finally forced to take Natalia with us through the Abandoned Factory.

Either way, she was ANNOYING. Seriously, not even Luke was that annoying. Sure, he was whinny, but not that annoying.

"No….I must now blow up…I must now blow up….I must not do anything rash…." I mumbled under my breath while everyone else made small talk with one another.

"This place is filthy, We should hurry so that we can get through." Natalia said as if "she" was the leader of the group.

"Geeze, what a pompous princess. She needs to put her foot where his mouth is." Katsu said with a frown on her face as I nodded.

When I monster came towards us, I sidestepped and slashed at it, making it fall to the ground in weakness at my new move. "Diminuendo!" I shouted as it fell dead to the ground.

Soon enough, as soon as we almost got to the exit, an oil-like (more like covered) fell in front of us. Ashton took Kiseki and put it on the ground, as wind picked up around it as it grew larger and claws as well. Everyone took out their weapons as I took a leaf out of the Uchiha's book as I did the hand signs and put my fingers to my lips in an "o" position.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!" I yelled as a grand fireball blew from my lips and at the oil monster, catching it on fire and burning it down into a crisp, well at least I thought I did. It left the monster severely burned, but it reared its ugly Arachnid head as it rushed towards me and I dashed to the side and started to chant.

"_Destroy thy ability to hurt, Sound Bind!" _I yelled out as music lines bound the Abbadon and damaging it as Luke ran up to the monster, yelling Fang Blade as Guy executed a Crescent Strike.

"Alright Anise, let's do a combo attack!" "I've got it Ashton!" "Take this! **BREAKING FEVER!" **They both shouted as they executed the move, throwing the monster into the air with an uppercut and they summoned shooting stars to attack it and ended with a Primary Lotus style move, thus ending the monster once and for all.

"Come on! Let's go!" I yelled, running towards the exit.

As expected, it was raining outside and the Oracle Knights with Ion were heading towards the Tartarus. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I saw the teal-haired and crimson eyed Mikame turn towards us with a sharky grin on her face.

"Well well well…Long time no see, old friend. I thought you would never come back here, all because of your stupid, little, stepmother." She said, grinning with that insane look on her face, more than enough to piss me off!

Before anyone could stop me, I unsheathed my sword and ran towards Mikame, yelling at her as fire enveloped around my sword.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" I shouted as I felt my sword cut into Mikame's flesh, my eyes blind with rage.

"Fang Blade! Diminuendo! Sword Rain! This ends now!" I shouted, slashing at the God-general.

All she did was keeping on dodging my wild slashes when I slipped on the grass, but regained my footing as she disappeared for a split second.

"_! Where did she go?" _I thought as I looked around, trying to sense her presence, but everything in my mind was still fuzzy.

"Did you really think you could stop me, old friend?" I heard her say as I turned around too late as her scythe cut into my side, the same one from that day.

"Heh, you're still weak, Asch. Next time, don't hold back." She said as I fell to the ground, coughing up blood as it blended, along with my tears in the rain.

"Damn it….damn it all!" I screamed, even as I fell into unconsciousness….

When I woke up, I was in a maze-like place, it was dark and warm, yet it felt familiar at the same time. Like I've been here before…

"**It took you long enough to get here, idiot." **A voice said from behind me.

"Who's there?" I shouted into the darkness as a girl with ice-blue hair and blood red eyes with my outfit, only black walked in.

"**You should know by now from all those fan-fiction by now. I'm your conscious, but feel free to call me Dark Asch." She said while grinning.**

**The first thing I thought when she introduced herself was, **_"Oh hell no. She's getting a new name as soon as I think of one._

* * *

><p>Well, this was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. Anyway, the song for this one is called Clematis by Valshe. I'm telling you though, writing Mikame is not a fun thing to do, she is a creepy as crap! -||||<p>

Anyway, I need some suggestions as to what Dark Asch's (A.K.A, ) name should be. You can give me some suggestions for when chapter 12 comes around. Anyway, don't forget to rate and review! Ja ku ne!


	12. From the stoic brother to Captured!

Ashi: Sigh…..it's almost here…..just two weeks away…..

Aschlyn: Almost here, huh? Well, time to test the caliber of your skills on this test.

Ashi: …..

Aschlyn: Unresponsive huh? Well anyway, Ashi would like to thank DanteShindo and ice tear for their name suggestions for , but we're gonna make the final verdict for more names after this chapter for chapter 13. For now, it's Luke for the disclaimer!

Luke: DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, but she does own the Oc's and a few of the artes. The rest of the artes belong to DanteShindo!

Ashi: There's a warning this time because of Aschlyn's mouth. She will be cursing a LOT this time.

Aschlyn: Hey! Anyway, now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"So let me get this straight, YOU'RE my conscious; the same ass-hole who's been insulting me in my head every chance she got?" I said, obviously annoyed at the outcome.

Not only did I get my side sliced brutally opened by Mikame AGAIN, but this bastard that's supposed to be me is nodding at me with a smug grin on her face.

"Ugh, I swear to Jashin, what did I do to deserve this bakayaro?" I mumbled while sitting in the dark corridor of my conscious room.

"Geeze, no need to insult me like that. And here I went through all the trouble to get you here so that you could see your beloved bro again." (her temporary name) said while grinning and I flinched.

This is something I never told anyway, but my brother and I have a special mental link; Even though we're seven years apart in age. Huh, I guess the sudden teleportation (getting obviously hit by a truck) knocked the connection out of balance.

"'How the heck did I repair it?' Well it was simple! All I had to do was to wait for a point where your emotions were at overdrive! The encounter with Asch the Bloody helped trigger it!" said which made my eye twitch.

"Whatever." I mumbled while closing my eyes, opening the mental link to my brother.

"… … … _Hello?"_ I heard a semi-deep voice say as my heart practically flipped in happiness.

"_Nii-San! I finally got a hold of you!" _I shouted in happiness, glad that I was able to speak to my brother once more.

When I opened my eyes, I was still in the labyrinth, but and a man with light blond hair styled like Kratos Aurion's, a black collar, a blue jacket with a strange fire symbol on it, baggy black pants, black glasses, and barefooted was there. When he opened his eyes, you could tell that they were a piercing ice blue, just like mine. Though, the first thing he did when he saw me was that he punched me in the face.

"You…..idiot! Just what the hell happened to you? You've been gone for almost three months you little redheaded bastard of a sister!" he yelled as he pulled me up by the collar of my jacket.

Oh yeah…he's pissed. He's usually stoic and quiet, but when something pisses him off, like me or his girlfriend, or our family getting hurt or threatened, you'll wish you were dead from his wrath. I remember one time he got stabbed in the stomach by Mikame, causing a fatal wound, but he was fine after a few weeks! No wonder we're called the bloody princess and immortal seraph combo!

"Ittai, I didn't mean it on purpose! I still don't know myself about how I got here!" I yelled while flipping up to my feet and holding him in place, besides that fact that he was as tall as Pein.

All of a sudden, Baltheir pulled me into a strong hug, something he subtly does unless he was with his girlfriend or me.

"Damn it….don't do anything like that ever again! I didn't want to lose you….not you too!" He said as I felt tears fall from his face.

I didn't know he was so sad…I wish I knew before…nii-san….

"Oy, Bal-Bal, when she wakes p and you leave, could you tell everyone on your side of the world what REALLY happened to Aschlyn?" surprisingly asked which made me look at her in surprise.

"Right. So Luka, where exactly are you? From the way your clothes look, you're not on Earth anymore." Baltheir said, making my eyes widen (geeze, all sorts of surprise today, huh?).

Wow, I must've really worried him if he's THIS talkative.

"Well, if you can tell, I'm on Auldrant-Home of Luke and friends!" I said half jokingly.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to be horribly teased when Jade finds out your nickname?" Baltheir said as he facepalmed.

"Too late, Ashton and Katsuya are here too. Along with….." I said as I clenched my fists tightly.

Baltheir's eyes narrowed into a glare since he knew exactly what I was talking about….WHO I was talking about….

"Don't worry about it bro! I'll be fine! I swore an oath that day and I plan to keep it!" I said while grinning.

Baltheir smiled a little before ruffling my hair (is this a habit upon overprotective, stoic older brothers?).

"Beware then, imouto. I may find a way to come after you to that world. So don't die out there." Baltheir said while grinned evilly.

"Well, I think it's about time you head back to the real world, see ya!" said as she abruptly pushed me off the cliff while I was screaming…And then woke up.

"Woah! That the flying f*** happened?" I yelled and then winced when I felt my injury stretch.

As soon as I found out that somebody was carrying me, I looked up at my "caretaker" and saw Luke. Well, at least I thought I did. Instead of the redheaded idiot apprentice, it was none other than Asch the freaking Bloody! I then did the next thing any logical, sane person would do- scream.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled when Asch dropped me on the ground.

"Damn it! What the hell are you screaming for you idiot!" Asch yelled back at me while I stood up with a slight stagger.

"Idiot? You're calling me an idiot? Why the hell did you kidnap me you f***er!" I cursed while pointing my finger at him.

We were obviously on the Tartarus heading for Chesedonia, but that didn't matter due to the fact that Asch and I were busy shouting and cursing at each other.

"Wow Asch, who knew you were the type to yell at girls?" Sync said while walking up to the both of us.

I scowled and refused to say anything while Asch roughly grabbed my arm and threw me in a vacant room with everything but my weapons.

"You bastard! Give me back my weapons!" I yelled while Asch simply sneered at me.

"Just be glad with what I left you. We'll be at the Zao Ruins in five days after we stop at the Desert Oasis.  
>Asch said and walked out of the room.<p>

What he didn't know was that I was grinning the whole time after he left while taking off my jacket, revealing my black tank-top and a black collar with a tag on it.

"Hey Guy, did you hear all of that?" I said while pressing onto a small button on the collar.

"Every last word Asch. Are you okay out there?" Guy asked from the communicator installed there on the collar.

"Yeah, hold on; _Purify within the song of light, Healing Sonata!" _I said as I felt my injury stitch and close up from the arte.

"Like the idiot God-general said, we'll all be at the Zao Ruins in about five days. That's when I'll break away and get back to you guys." I said and switching off the communication, telling him that I'll keep in contact.

I snickered to myself while taking out my iPod touch (Which was officially and grudgingly named Luke the Hedgefox) and turned it to the song "Replica" by Megpoid Gumi.

"_Hey, Nii-san, are you there?" _I asked mentally as I heard the said blond yawn, along with a few growls from .

"_What's up? And that the song "Replica" playing in the background?" _Baltheir said while adjusting the glasses on his face.

"_Yes, and I have a devioussss idea." _I thought while hissing evilly, even when I felt my brother shiver slightly.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this, imouto?"_ He said while I simply laughed, even as the song switched to "Lost Destination" By Len Kagamine.

"_I think that its time the Oracle Knights and the God-generals learn about one of the major reasons why I was in both the Akatsuki division and the Ad Libitum division of the "Tales Of" Club and "Naruto" Club." _I laughed evilly as I began my plan to horribly embarrass the strongest people in the Order of Lorelei.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for chapter 12 again! Next will be chapter 13- the unlucky chapter! XD<p>

Fun Fact: Aschlyn was born on May 16 and is a Taurus.

Character song: Goodbye by SR-71 (Aschlyn Strider)

I don't know why, but I wanted to put up some random fun facts about the group for this. So with each new chapter, there'll be a fun fact and a character song for each character. Also, I'm planning on putting up a poll for whether Aschlyn's brother, Baltheir should come in or not (personally, if he does come in, he'll have a crucial part later on in the fan-fic)

Anyway, that's it for now, Ja-ku ne!


	13. From Kage Bushin to Pranks!

Ashi: -Jumping around like mad- WOO HOO! IT'S ALMOST DONE! THAT JASHIN-FORSAKEN TEST!

Joey: What? This stupid fan-fiction?

Ashi: HOW'D YOU GET HERE? I THOUGHT WE LEFT YOU WITH OROCHIMARU?

Joey: A 'friend' helped me.

Aschlyn: Great…..this is fan-freaking-tastic.

Ashino: Imouto, get out.

Joey: Geh, Ashino! What are you doing here?

Ashino: I'm Ashi's bodyguard. Simple as that.

Joey: What? They didn't bribe you with pocky or anything like that?

Ashino: -facepalm and grab's Joey's collar- I'm going to drop my foolish little sister off with Bakura. I'll be back later.

Joey: WHAT? NO! NO! I'LL BE GOOD I'LL BE GOOD!

Ashi…Okay….That was weird.

Aschlyn: I agree. Anyway, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, any Naruto References, or some of the artes. They all go to their respective owners.

Ashi: Well, please enjoy this flipped up story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Onboard the Tartarus

(Aschlyn's POV)

Okay, first order of business; tamper with Oracle Knights' armor and hair. I left a shadow clone in my place as I used a henge to turn into a Oracle Knight with bright yellow hair and blue eyes (yeah….kinda like Naruto) Sneaking out with my prankster wing pack, I saluted some of the members as I slipped through the rooms and replaced all of the shampoo with "Epically Blonde" hair dye. Laughing to myself, I walked back to my room and released the henge and dismissed the shadow clone.

"_Alright, in each room, a small bomb will activate when something metallic comes within its range. When that happens, all of their armor will turn "Pretty Pink" colored. Man, I shouldn't be using fon-tech like this, but it's too good to pass by!" _I thought while talking with DAsch and Baltheir nii-san.

"**Okay, but when are you going to get the God-generals! Especially Asch? **DAsch whined as I groaned and decided to say her new name now.

"_Don't worry. It's all in good time, Jessie." _I said while she froze and turned towards me in mock horror.

"**Did…Did you just call me Jessie?" **DAsch shouted while I just sat on the bed with a black expression on my face (Well, I AM Sasori in the Akatsuki Division in the Naruto club).

"_Yeah, your name is now officially Jessie Snow. It's a lot easier than saying DAsch all the freaking time." _I deadpanned as she stared at me, different emotions flying across her face.

I grinned for a few seconds at her before apparently her fist met my face.

"**You bastard! Don't just decide stuff for me damn it!" **DAsch, err, Jessie yelled at me while I mentally winced.

That hurt. A LOT.

"That name does suit you though; I prefer to call you Snow or Yuki." Baltheir said in his silky voice while I flinched, hearing him use the same charismatic voice that bent all the girls to his will back in High school (and got him that game designing job!)

"**Urg…M-Maybe it is a good name. Fine! You can call me Jessie or Snow!" **Jessie shouted in my head as I just hummed while getting in bed.

Tomorrow is gonna be pure HELL for the Oracle Knights. I can just feel it.

The next morning, I woke up to high-pitched screaming going around the Tartarus.

"Holy Jashin! What the heck going on out there?" I almost yelled as I looked outside and saw Oracle Knights with bright yellow hair (dyed of course) along with-

"Pretty pink hair and clothes dye…" I mumbled before closing the door and laughing hysterically at what was outside.

"Holy crap it actually worked! They look so stupid!" I laughed before putting my jacket on over my tank-top and running a comb through my hair.

I snickered quietly before walking out the door (not before leaving a kage bushin of course!) with my wing-pack in hand. Staying in the shadows, I carefully took pictures of the embarrassed (and probably horribly mentally scared) Oracle Knights and then walked to where Ion's room was.

When I opened the door, I saw the petite boy sitting on his bed, silently reading what looked like a volume of "Tales of Symphonia."

"_How ironic that that's the volume right before Kratos betrays them all, especially Lloyd…And I'm making a connection from that to this aren't I?" I thought while closing the door and surprising the young Fon Master._

"Ah, Aschlyn! How are you today?" Ion said while gently smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile at the boy as I sat down next to him after pulling out "Tales of Innocence" volume 1.

"Hey Ion, where'd you get that manga from?" I asked as Ion closed the book for a minute.

"I got it from Katsuya over a month ago, but I just got around to reading the second volume." Ion said while I simply nodded and grinned.

Soon then, Asch slammed the door in. The sight of him was enough to almost kill me. He-he…his hair was as pink as Arietta's! Even his clothes were like a pseudo Valentine's Day reject!

"Can't breathe….sight…so…funny!" I gasped while writhing on the floor.

"Shut up, this isn't funny! I swear when I find the person who did this…" Asch mumbled as Jessie laughed in my head, along with Baltheir, who was silently chuckling.

"Well then, tell me Asch, what did this –giggle- prankster look like?" I said and looked at Ion, who was silently giggling at Asch's appearance.

Now you know it wasn't me who giggled. I DON'T GIGGLE!

"All I know is that he had blond hair and ice blue eyes. Though now because of this 'incident' everyone has blond hair now." Asch said as I noticed not only is this the longest conversation I've ever had with the other redhead, but that blond haired, ice blue eyed person was my brother.

"Hey Asch-teme, did this blonde have hair styled like this?" I said while holding up the picture of Kratos Aurion.

Asch scowled at the nickname, not knowing what it meant, but nodded at the picture.

"_Neh, nii-san, did you do anything last night?" _I thought while Jessie smiled.

I knew it.

"Ah, it's probably nothing, Asch-Kun~" I said while said god-general glared at me.

I simply grinned and walked out of Ion's room while laughing evilly.

"_And that paint won't come off for about a week! The only people who won't be affect by this is Largo (because of my morbid respect for him), Ion (since he doesn't deserve it), and me (since I'm the evil leader of this chain-prank)." _I thought while laughing out loud and noticing the sudden heat wave.

"_Hmm….It has been three days since I've been captured and contacted Guy." _ I thought for a minute before using my henge again (with the pretty pink colored armor as well ((Shudders)) and snuck into where the water tanks where.

Quickly looking left and right, I pulled out a bottle of laxatives (in pill form) and poured them into the tanks. Nodding at my handiwork, I throw the empty bottle off the landship and walked back to my room.

Munching on an apple, I forgot that Ion has a fresh water source, so he'll be safe. Throwing the core into the trash, I pulled out a book from my bag and started to read boredly, besides the fact that it looked like Icha Icha Paradise- only with men instead.

"…Why the hell is Kakazuna's book in my bag anyway? It's Katsuya who's the pervert." I said as my door was suddenly kicked in by a green haired….girl with a Digiko mask on and I blinked.

"…Sync?" I said as the boy growled angrily at me.

"You…did you do this?" Sync yelled as I kept my poker face up- years of experience from cosplaying as Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What proof do you have that I did it? I can't do any fonic artes due to my fonon restriction collar" I said while pointing at my so-called collar and reading one of the juicer parts.

"…Aschlyn. Why are you reading that filth?" Baltheir said slowly as I felt his glare bore into my head.

"_Uh….No reason, that's why." _I thought as Sync growled again and left the room.

"Well, that was 'really' nice. Geeze, what a bunch of stiffs." I said into the communication and heard Luke laugh.

My heart tugged a little in sadness, already missing the redheaded furball who I began to think of as a little brother already.

"Hey, Guy. If you see any Oracle Knights with blond hair, pretty pink clothes, and running all over the place scratching and looking for a bathroom, you'll know who caused this." I said as Guy laughed again and switched the communicator off.

Sighing, I took my shoes off and plopped back onto the bead. Ignoring the screaming, I silently drifted off to sleep, feeing familiar warmth envelop me.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for chapter 13! Don't worry, chapter 14 will be up really soon, so watch out for it! I'll see you later, ja ku ne!<p> 


	14. From The Desert to Trouble!

Ashi: I'm free! Woo hoo!

Aschlyn: Congrats for almost being in High School! Err, and for finally doing chapter 14.

Ashi: Yep! Anyway, KarateCat211 has decided (err…forced) me to have her Oc, Alex appear (in cameo until I say otherwise, un!)

Aschlyn: Of course. Whatever. Anyway, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss or the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. She also does not own Squalo's yell or Hibari's Kamikurosu. Those belong to Bandai Namco, Masashi Kishimoto, and Akira Amano. I and all the otherworlders belong to Ashi.

? : Ugh….Where on Azarath am I?

Ashi: Oh crap! You're here!

To be continued…..

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>(Katsuya's POV)<p>

"Crappy crap crap crap! Not only did they take Ion, but they took Aschlyn as well!" I yelled while I viciously shot at a monster, who I obviously knew was dead already.

"Katsu! We get it! Stop wasting your damn bullets!" Ashton yelled with a frown on his face.

Everyone knew by now that the 4'9 fifteen year old hated anything that had to deal with the heat. Heck, when we were going to take a trip to Death Valley, he flat-out refused. Anyway, he was currently wearing his rolled up pants, a white tank top, and ninja shoes he stole from somewhere.

Here we are, walking to the Desert Oasis so that we could "rescue" Aschlyn and Ion. Needless to say about that, I laughed, I laughed very hard at the fact.

"Ha! From the way I see it, it's the Oracle Knights that need rescuing from Aschlyn the Bloody Strider!" I laughed while flicking off my white headband, letting the wind smack into my forehead.

"I've got to agree with Katsu on this one. I mean seriously, where we had to fight those monsters, she beat them to death using nothing but her guitar!" Luke said while wiping off some of the sweat that was on his forehead.

I snorted, seeing the bloody redhead do far worse with a rusty Spork.

"We're here! We're finally here!" Ashton yelled as he ran to the lake where the fonstone resided and jumped in, splashing water at everyone who was near.

"Hey! What was that for?" Luke yelled as Ashton blew a raspberry at him (maybe reading Icha Icha Paradise in front of him was a bad idea.)

"Okay guys, after we rest up, we need to head to the Zao-"I started but then Luke collapsed on his knees from Asch contacting him.

Making this a win-win situation (for me anyway), I walked towards Luke and grabbed Luke's ear and shouted.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! ASCH THE IDIOT! I THINK THE FREAKING HEADACHE WAS PRETTY FREAKING OBIOUS! We're coming after Aschlyn you ginger-haired freak!" I yelled, most likely hurting several people's eardrums.

"Don't forget about Ion, Katsuya!" Ashton yelled from the lake.

"Him too!" I yelled again as Luke kicked me with enough forced into the lake while holding his aching head.

I floated back to the surface on my back while holding onto my abused stomach.

"That really hurt…." I grumbled while Tear simply said "Idiot."

(Aschlyn's POV)

Well this is just fan-f***ing-tastic! Today is such a perfect freaking day! First off, I get kicked out of bed by Asch (who was still stuck in his Valen-dork outfit with the hair to match), then I almost drunk the laxative-induced water (that would've been anti-climactic), and lastly, we've been walking in these damn ruins for the PAST. FIVE. HOURS! Luckily, Largo had Asch give back **ALL** of my weapons and now I am currently hacking away at any monster that dared crossed my path. As Hibari Kyoya would put,

"Kamikurosu." I mumbled as I threw a shuriken straight at a monster's head, instantly killing it.

Silently after my monster killing spree, I switched my communicator back on and was welcomed to a screaming male.

"_VOOOOOOOOOOI!"_

H-Holy Jashin…..That was Katsuya. She's the only one stupid enough to actually join the Varia division of the Reborn! Club. Looks like stupid little Asch the Bloody is going to be harboring a migraine for a good 16 hours.

Shaking my head, I walked ahead with a confused Ion and a facepalming Largo to where the entrance to the Sephiroth was.

"_Damn it, they should be here by now. What's taking them so long?" _I thought angrily, thinking of sending a Kage Bushin after the troublesome group, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, we don't have time for useless side-trips like this!" I heard Luke say and my eye twitched as I turned around in anger and flipped him the bird.

"Who're you calling a useless side-trip you redheaded furball!" I yelled while pointing at said redhead.

As soon as the battle started, I stood in front of Ion, making sure he didn't get hurt by any of the backlash artes. As soon as Guy weakened Sync enough, I jumped with Ion, using Sync's back as momentum, and landed near Luke.

"Whose side am I on now? Swallow Waltz!" I yelled while throwing Sync into the air with my strike arte.

Sync jumped away from us as our battle with them started to cause the Zao Ruins to crumble.

"Guys, it's time to make like a banana, and split!" Katsuya shouted as we dashed out of the Zao Ruins, just in time.

"Phew, that was a close one!" I said as I put down Ion from his unwilling piggyback ride.  
>"Uh…..Aschlyn?" Luke started and I turned towards him while rubbing my neck.<p>

Geeze, no wonder my neck was hurting, Ion was squeezing it so hardly. He has a really strong grip.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"…Why was Sync in a dress and Asch wearing all pink?" He asked and I grinned while starting to laugh.

"That was all me Luke…...All me." I grinned as we started to walk towards Deo Pass.

"Geeze, now we'll never catch up to Master Van. We should've never wasted so much time in the desert." Luke said as Katsuya gripped the handle of her gun, threatening to shoot the annoying redhead with no questions asked.

"Hey, but would "master" Van be disappointed that you didn't save Ion and Aschlyn?" Katsuya said snarky as I smacked her with a paper fan (Grande size for idiots)

"Shut up. I was more than capable of saving myself and Ion." I said while putting a hand up, covering my face.

The sun was beating down on my face and I felt dizzy, falling down on my knees.

"_Ugh….I feel so sick….." _I thought as I steadily tried to stand up, legs starting to shake.

"_**Shunshin…..use the Shunshin…..your speed…my power…." **_I heard somebody echo and stood up again, ignoring everyone's worried remarks and felt myself move.

The next thing I knew was that I was on top of the cliff with everyone staring at me.

"What the-how'd you learn how to do the shunshin!" Ashton yelled while pointing at me.

The fog that was covering my mind cleared as I jumped off, skidding along the ground and landing in front of Luke.

"I don't exactly know how, but my legs aren't locking up anymore! I feel as light as a feather!" I said while doing a quick job around the group.

"Anyway, if you're feeling better, we should get going. We're almost to Akzeriuth." Jade said while adjusting his glasses, a look of seriousness and amusement present on his face.

"We've got some time to spare, but Ion looks tired." Ashton said, looking at the pocketwatch he got in Chesedonia

Before anyone could say anything, I picked up Ion and put him on my back.

"He can rest on my back for a while. I'll stay back and cast fonic artes in battle." I said as Ion held onto my neck in a death-grip again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be too much of a burden to you." Ion said softly as I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Trust me, carrying Luke when he sprains his ankle when training is much harder; especially when you're wearing 94 lbs. of weights." I said as Luke screamed "Hey!" in the background.

True to my word, we got into a few battles and I mainly used fonic artes, while kicking any monsters that tried to attack us. In the meantime, Luke just got punched (courtesy of Katsuya), kicked (Ashton this time), and slapped (Tear did it!) by the fact that he called Ion a burden and that we should keep going. I myself got a steer talking to for agreeing. I only agreed because I was getting anxious from being so close to the Mining Town.

Anyway while everyone else was relaxing for that night, I was sitting down and meditating, opening the connection between me, Baltheir, and Jessie.

"_Hey Jessie, why am I feeling so much stronger all of a sudden? More so, how come I can move so fast now?"_ I asked while Jessie started to nervously laugh.

"**Eh heh heh…well, I wanted to test your limits, so I looked through and got rid of the tension problems in your legs and made it so you could use the shunshin. Your strength is still the same, along with your ability to use fonic artes. So don't fret! You're not a Mary-sue yet!" **Jessie said as I scowled at the mention of that term.

"_You said yet. Don't you __**DARE **__make me into one. I want to grow stronger at own one and not at a break neck pace."_ I said to Jessie as a glint showed in my brother's eyes.

"_...We're Team Rocket." _He said as I recognized what I said and stood up in the mindscape next to my brother.

"_We're in your face!" _We said together with the pose.

Facepalming, Jessie hit the both of us with a paper fan at our own idiocy.

"**Baka siblings! Anyway, I'll let you level up at your own pace and only help if you need it. I'll even help you make a link mystic arte to execute with Luke." **Jessie said as I grinned, nodding and breaking off the connection to go back to sleep.

The next day, we started to rush towards the end of Deo Pass. The feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn't going away and my friends we're feeling the same way. I remember what we talked about last night. Well, what my shadow clone talked about to them.

(Flashback) (Aschlyn's Kage bushin POV)

"Asch, what are we going to do? It's almost time." Katsuya said from behind the cliff where we were having our meeting.

The three of us met here so that we could discuss about what to do with Luke.

"M-Maybe we should just tell them the truth that we're from another world. I mean, Luke and Guy are most likely to believe us since they saw you fall from the sky." Ashton said while pointing at me.

I was still deep in thought, pondering about what boss would do.

"And risk Jade badgering us for questions? I say we just keep lying to them and let them figure it out. Also, we could tie up Luke until all of this is over." Katsuya suggested while I glared at her.

Idiot, that would mess up the entire storyline and lead to something else happening that could kill Luke or everyone else.

"…We won't tell them anything. As for Akzeriuth, as cruel as it seems, we have to let it fall." I said while putting up my hands to my ears to block out their annoying protests.

"What? But why? Shouldn't we try to save it then? If we do, then we'll be just as responsible!" Katsuya practically yelled and I silenced her with a shuriken fizzing by her cheek that I threw.

"I know that. That's why I'm going to try and defeat Van there before anything else happens." It feels like such an empty promise to me…. "I want you two to save as many people as you can before it falls." I said while taking the shuriken out of where it was embedded.

"Alright then, I'm in." Katsuya said as her eyes shone with determination.

"I'll try my best guys!" Ashton said, his eyes showing how serious he was.

"Right then, let's get back to boss and everyone else before they start to worry" I said as Katsuya said "Boss…? Wait a minute, so you're a-!" while doing the hand seal and poofing out of existence.

The original Aschlyn opened her half-lidded eyes, still hazy from sleep and chuckled to herself at what her shadow clone did.

"Heh heh, how funny." She said as she went back to snoozeville.

(End of flashback) (Back to Aschlyn's POV)

Sooner than later, Katsuya screamed and dodge rolling away when she heard the gunshot coming towards her.

"Legrettie! She's here?" Ashton said while I facepalmed.

Legrettie, seriously? I already know you're not as innocent as you look, Ashton.

"Major Legretta? What are you doing here?" Both Tear and Katsuya asked at the same time.

After a long draught conversation that I don't want to go into, Legretta finally started to attack.

I unsheathed by sword and pulled up the necessary hand seals, shunshining away towards Tear and zigzagging towards Legretta.

"Take this, Fang Blade!" I yelled, adding a spin kick at said god-general.

"Alright take this, piercing edge!" Katsuya yelled as she furiously shot at Legretta, missing Ashton by a few hairs.

"Watch where you're aiming that, Katsu! You're supposed to aim at the enemy, not the ally, damn it!" Ashton yelled as he slashed Legretta's arm with a Demon Fang.

"Luke, come on! Let's do a double chain!" I said as Luke nodded and we both ran at Legretta at the exact same time and swung.

"Double Fang Blade!" We yelled as Legretta fell to the ground on one knee.

Another long draught conversation later, I took a leaf from Luke's book.

"We don't have time for useless side-battles like this! We have to hurry to Akzeriuth!" I said as everyone turned towards me, Katsuya giving me a "really?" look.

We don't have time to waste. The turning point is here now.

I looked towards Akzeriuth and frowned, digging my nails into my leather gloves.

"_It's time, we're in Akzeriuth."_ I thought as we walked towards the miasma-covered Mining Town with everyone, knowing that the worse has just begun its first disc of destiny.

* * *

><p>Anyway, this chapter's song is One Night Star by The Arrows (Katsuya's Song)<p>

Character Fact: Katsuya was diagnosed with dyslexia when she was nine due to the brain trauma she received during the car accident.

-Dodges tonfas and swords- I'm sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school, but now it's over, okay? I can bring you more chapters now! Anyway, the end of the "Pre-Akzeriuth arc is upon us in chapter 15, which I will begin to write this week! Well, that's it for now, Ja ku ne!


	15. From Akzeriuth to Angst!

Ashi: Hey guys! I finished chapter 15! –Waves hands franticly-

Aschlyn: ….Nobody commented in the last chapter. You really lost a good reviewer.

Ashi: -Goes sulk in corner- I'm sorry~~~! I was busy with school and we had no internet at home!

Aschlyn: Sigh….DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, but she's owns us. You get the drift.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

(Aschlyn's POV)

It was worse than I thought…..The miasma was everywhere, covering everything with its deadly grasp. All over the town and in the mines, people were already dead, sick, or dying.

"_T-This is horrible….I can barely breathe…" _I thought while healing one of the civilians with one of my eyes closed.

Katsuya and Ashton were doing their best to help those who needed help at the current moment. I already knew that Katsu was preparing a special ship to get the people of Akzeriuth out before it sunk.

Running towards mines, I remembered that if I stuck close to the shadows long enough, I could stop Van. Of course since Karma hates me so much, I busy helping Tear and Asch get rid of these Oracle Knight bastards. "Damn it! How the hell did I get roped into this?" I yelled as I executed a Vortex Blade at one of the groups.

(Katsuya's POV)

"Damn it, hurry it up! Get all the woman and children out of here first and onto the ship!" I yelled as the Oracle Knights that were loyal to me complied and started to usher the women and children away from the town.

It's almost time for this place to sink and I'm not gonna let it go before a good number of people survive!

"Jade! Where are Luke, Tear, Ion, and Aschlyn?" I asked/shouted to Jade, who was discussing something to Guy.

"Luke and Ion disappeared somewhere and Aschlyn went after Tear. Why do you ask?" Jade said and I growled, motioning for Ashton to come over.

"We'll go look for them, I have a bad feeling with what's about to happen." I said and ran into the mines with Ashton.

I hope we're not too late; we have to hurry up, and fast!

(Aschlyn's POV)

"Flame Waltz! You two, I'm going on ahead after Luke!" I yelled while dispatching an Oracle Knight.

Mumbling 'Healing Sonata' to myself, I shunshin'd into the Sephiroth and ran down the corridors to where Luke, Van, and Ion was.

"Stop right there Van! I'm not letting you destroy Akzeriuth!" I yelled, getting their attention.

"What are you talking about Asch? Master Van said that if I use my hyperresonance, I could neutralize the miasma!" Luke said as I glared coldly at Van.

"It was all a lie; there is no way to neutralize the miasma, especially with hyperresonance. Don't be a fool!" I yelled as I threw several kunai at Van.

Luke blocked them with his sword and glared at me. I glared back, letting the brat know that I'm not so fazed by something like that.

"I don't know why you're attacking Master Van, but stop it! I will get rid of the miasma and become a hero!" Luke yelled and I saw Van smirk.

"Good. Now obey my command, Foolish Replica." Van said and Luke's eyes widened and turned to a dull green.

"Luke, no! Don't do it you idiot!" I yelled, but no words would reach him.

Out of nowhere, Mikame came running at me and tried to slash me with her scythe.

"Well well, it looks like you came after all. But looks like the replica preferred Van over you~!" Mikame said as I growled again in anger.

Like hell she's going to get away with her life this time!

"Shut the hell up! Fang Blade!" I yelled and slashed at the girl who was once my friend.

Going through some hand-seals, I shunshin'd behind her and put my fingers to my mouth.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" I thought as I blew the fireball at Mikame.

Mikame jumped out of the way, only to get slightly burned mainly on her lower body.

"You….you were actually able to hit me for once." Mikame started and then released her killer intent.

I gasped and turned around, feeling the ground start to shake from the imbalance of the Sephiroth trees. I pulled my sword up to defend and dodged, feeing Mikame's scythe cut into my side. It left a deep gash, but I was able to throw some shuriken at her, seeing it embed into her arms and thigh.

"Aschlyn! What's going on?" Tear asked as Mikame "Che'd", disappearing again.

"Why don't you try asking your damn brother." I said harshly while pointing at said offender.

"Mysterica, I didn't want you to get mixed up in this." Van said as I growled, getting ready to char his ass with a Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

I hissed angrily at the pain in my wound as I saw Van call some Griffins pick up both himself and an unwilling Asch.

"Tear, this place is going to fall any second now! Guy, I need help with getting Luke and Ion!" I yelled as I dashed over and picked Ion up.

If anyone looked hard enough, they could see my jacket dripping with blood. It made me slightly nauseous, but I've lived through ten times worse. That and I don't have enough energy to properly heal myself.

"Are you sure? You look like you're ready to fall over." Guy said, but complied by picking up Luke.

Tear started to sing, creating a Fonic barrier over us as everything started to collapse around us. All of a sudden, the ground we were standing on started to crumble and all of us started to fall while I braced myself for impact.

When I woke up, the bleeding from my wound temporarily stopped and I got up, slightly starting to stagger.

"**Hey Asch! Are you okay?" **Jessie asked and I inwardly groaned.

Everybody in our group was up (including Luke) and I masked my presence, taking a kunai and some rope out of my wing pack. Everyone else was gathered around where the boy and his father were starting to sink into the mantel of the Qliphoth.

I looked to the side, seeing it once was bad enough, seeing it twice…..but when I turned my head, I saw a familiar looking cat. The cat had purple fur and eyes, one having three claw scars across it, and a strange aura.

"_If I can't save a single cat, then I won't be able to bear with this burden alone!" _I thought as I threw the kunai, seeing it hit the wood it was floating on and pulled, throwing it up into the air.

I jumped up and grabbed the cat out of the air and landing with a silent thunk, only someone with super hearing could hear me land.

The cat was still breathing, harshly, but it was still alive. I noticed that everyone started to walk towards the Tartarus and I almost flinched, feeling the wound open again and walked onto the landship with a feeling a dread going through me.

The only real comfort I had was the purple cat's silent breathing as it began to calm down once again.

By the time I arrived, everyone was leaving Luke and Mieu behind and I quietly sighed, running lightly towards my room and locking the door.

"Damn it…it happened again and I wasn't able to stop it…" I mumbled as I put the cat on the bottom bunk and climbing up to the top bunk (the cat didn't have that many injuries at all, which was strange).

I couldn't cry. I refuse to. I didn't deserve to cry after observing what I possibly could've changed.

Growling a little again, I took some gauze and ointment from my ninja pouch and proceeded to clean the wound and bandage it with mundane tactics. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted off, unconsciously wiping unshed tears fall.

The next day, we were all in Yulia City, though nobody was in the mood. I refused to talk to anyway and simply waited while picking up Alec (the name just seemed right. I don't know), stroking her fur.

I decided to be last person off the Tartarus and almost groaned as I felt Jessie tug at my mind.

"_What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now, Yuki." _I thought as Jessie nervously started to rub her hands.

"**Neh, Asch. Remember when Baltheir said he was going to find a way here? Well, after Akzeriuth fell, I lost all connection with him. He's not dead, I can feel his presence here in this world, but I can't contact him." **Jessie said while the sound of swords caught my attention as I turned around and saw Luke and Asch fighting, with Luke steadily losing.

"You are nothing but a second-rate replica!" Asch yelled out as Luke ran towards him andthe former knocked Luke out.

Seeing as this was going too far, I unsheathed my sword and shunshin'd over to the two redheads, blocking Asch's final blow.

"That's enough Asch. You did enough damage for one day, asswipe." I said as I glared at the god-general while holding Alec with one arm.

"Why the hell do you care so much for that useless reject? You've seen what he's done!" Asch yelled and I put Alec down and gripped the hilt of my sword with my right hand instead of my left.

"Unlike you, he doesn't have a stick shoved up his ass and no matter what the hell happens, he's still like a little brother to me!" I yelled as I pushed Asch away, ready to fight if necessary.

Asch 'che'd' and sheathed his sword and started to walk towards Yulia City.

Sighing, I sheathed my sword and picked up Alec in one arm and picked up Luke with my other. Tear picked him up from the other side and I silently glared to myself and snorted while starting to walk with Tear towards the city.

One things for sure, my mind is about as explosive as a ticking time bomb. I wonder who'll set it off first?

* * *

><p>Ashi: -Silently grabs other book and saves chapter- Ugh, finally! Now I can finally get ready to start writing my second most hated chapter, chapter 16! I really hated what was going to happen next, but chapter 16 with have Asch-bashing, Natalia-bashing, and Anise-bashing! Plus also, I can finally do Alec's POV (courtesy of KarateCat211) and introduce the enigmatic older brother! Well, I'd better get started then, ja ku ne!<p> 


	16. From Yulia City to a new Ally!

Ashi: -breaks through underground and dodges several kunai- I'M BACK PEOPLE!

Aschlyn: Yeah yeah, welcome back Ashi. It took you long enough!

Ashi: -grins- Hey, be happy for me! I'm finally out of summer school and I finished two chapters to type up with!

Aschlyn: Right, right. Just hurry up with the chapter.

Ashi: Oh yeah, plus also, due to my companion (cough, KarateCat211, cough) has yet to message me, so I have to wait until chapter 17 to introduce Alec. And if she doesn't, I'll genderbend her character and make it a guy!

Aschlyn: -rolls eyes and blinks- Jashin damn it! I'm starting to act like Asch!

Ashi: Well, you do see a good amount of Asch the Bloody!Aschlyn in this chapter and for a good reason too.

Aschlyn: -Glares- DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, jutsus, Naruto-references, Dora the Explorer references, Tales of Symphonia references, Adventure Time reference or any Doctor Who references I decide to slip in. Those all belong to their respectful owners.

Ashi: Right, now on with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

(Katsuya's POV)

We failed. If I knew that failure felt like this, I would've never tried to do this…

Van make Luke destroy Akzeriuth and Aschlyn tried to stop it, but…couldn't. Said redhead locked herself in a room with a half-dead cat. Asch? -Sigh- why would I want to say anything about that asshole right now?

"Hey, are you alright Katsu?" Ashton said quietly as hugging Kiseki.

From what I could tell, he hasn't slept much since the fall and I couldn't blame him. Everyone else was spread out around Yulia City, while we were simply in one place where our fellow redheaded friend was residing somewhere-the inn.

"…We failed. I-I don't know what to do right now…" I mumbled while covering my maroon eyes.

I….shit, my heart hurts….I haven't felt this way since I lost my parents and found out I had dyslexia, plus also almost losing my legs by a split second because of Mikame.

Ashton hugged me tightly as even though I wanted to cry, I mused and started to mumble and decided to break a promise that we made to Aschlyn before we went of Akzeriuth.

"Ashton, I think it's time we tell Jade and the group that we're not from here." I said while Ashton silently nodded.

This sucks, I made this choice, but it still hurts. I wonder what Aschlyn is feeling right now because of what happened?

(Aschlyn's POV)

If I could describe how I feel right now, it would be only two words- like shit.

I've been residing in this room at the inn, with this purple-furred cat (who is doing a lot better right now) and my little (big) wound reopened and I refuse to heal it right now.

Luke is still in his Asch-induced coma and Tear's tending to him right now, along with Mieu while I simply ignored all other human life. I…..damn it…I wish I could've prevented this, consequences be damned.

"**Oy, partner. Are you doing alright?" **Jessie said while holding the bars of her mental cage.

I've been holding her there for the past few days and put a seal over it so that couldn't escape in the meantime. Ironically, I designed it after the Kyuubi's cage from Naruto.

"I'm fine. I really don't know what to do right now, so I'm just biding time at the current moment." I said while getting up and strapping my sword to my belt.

Great, I'm starting to brood again like Uchiha Sasuke. Though, until things get back to some form of normality, I can't do a thing.

Sighing, I walked out of the room for the first time in three days. Nobody greeted me and I was fine with that, I just wanted to walk around with nobody telling me anything or talking to me. That's just me being stupid. Stupidly emo.

Walking out of the city, I sat down near the edge of the dock where the Tartarus was.

"_Damn, what I would give to watch something, anime or normal TV show again." _I thought while taking out my laptop for the first time since our travels and turning it on.

The next thing I knew, I was looking at a very candid picture of Asch in a ballroom gown (courtesy of Valshe).

My mouth started to twitch and I couldn't help but want to laugh at this picture and snorted, opening up Google Chrome. I couldn't really help but notice that not only do I have internet connection, but I also forgot to change my background from pineapples and chibi tuna fishes.

"Hm…" I said while typing a letter to headquarters (A.K.A, Ad Libitum).

Quickly finishing up the letter, I turned off the computer once I noticed that someone was watching me. I frowned and looked over my shoulder to see, lo and behold, Asch the freaking Bloody!

"What do you want, asswipe?" I growled out while going into my kunai pouch, angry that my somewhat good mood was taken away.

"Jade told us that we will be leaving the Qliphoth soon and needed to know if you were coming or not." Asch said and I scoffed.

That answer should be pretty obvious by this time. Hell, no wonder Itachi killed all of the Uchiha clan; they were all arrogant (not that really matters to the story.)

"Whatever, I'm not going back right now." I said, simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, tell the ice king this, "Those who abandon their missions are trash, but those who abandon their comrades and friends are **WORSE** than trash." I said and walked away, seeing the traitor group (save for Guy and Ion) come forward.

"I see that you've decided not to go. It's not surprising, seeing that you're from another world like your friends are." Jade said as I froze in my tracks.

No. No no no no! This can't be happening!

"How…..how the hell did you find out? Unless-"I started and stared at my two 'so called' friends looking guilty.

"What the hell, I thought I said not to tell them the truth! What did you say!" I yelled as the two of them flinched.

"We had no choice! I found out that Jade was already starting to figure it out and eventually would! What was we supposed to say?" Katsuya yelled as I narrowed my eyes.

"Che, whatever. No matter what you say, I'm staying in Yulia City until Luke wakes up." I said and turned, not wanting to see their faces.

I wouldn't say it out loud, but I felt betrayed….I can't believe they told them already.

"Humph, why would you want to stay with that _Replica_ anyway after what's he's done?" Anise said and something inside of me snapped.

All the emotions I bottled up started to flow out; no…It **EXPLODED.**

"Why…? Oh I'll tell you why… It's because unlike you who wants him for his fame and fortune, you wants him to remember memories that he obviously doesn't have, and you who hates him because he 'took' away your family, I ACTUALLY CARE FOR HIM!" I yelled while letting out all of the killer intent that I've always kept locked up.

"I'm **sickened **by the fact that as soon as you found out that he was a replica, a **REJECT**, you had rushed to leave him. All he wanted was recognition, and because of that, he was used as a foolish man's tool for revenge!" I yelled while staring all of them down.

Katsuya and Ashton looked terrified, let them be. They knew of the consequences, so they deserve as much as they do! The one emotion that I buried away for only Mikame started to show to them- resentment.

"It looks like I was right about this after all, since none of you said anything to defend yourself. I hope you all then to look at your stupid ideals and hypocrisy." I spat and walked away from them, not wanting to have to deal with them again.

I scoffed while walking about to my room at the inn and opened the door.

"Heh, maybe…..maybe I'm just as much of a hypocrite as they are." I said while sliding down after closing the door to my dark room.

(Katsuya's POV)

Damn it, not again…Those eyes, that killer intent…It's just like that day when I first met Aschlyn….or even **HER**.

I could feel Ashton shivering from what happened. He's never felt the full force of Aschlyn's KI like I have before and was secretly hoping he didn't have to.

Everyone was shocked into silence at the redhead's proclamation and anger, never seeing it escalate this much before.

"… We should get going. We still have to head to Belkend after all." Jade said while everyone stiffly nodded and walked onto the Tartarus.

After we all settled in and started up the land-ship, we began our assent to the Outer Lands.

A-After a few minutes, we were back on the Outer Lands and preparing to sail towards the City of Machinery, Belkend. I on the other hand, was spewing out whatever food I ate earlier to the ocean.

"**BLARGGH! ** Jashin damn it, when will we be in that dreaded city already!" I groaned out as my only company, Ashton, chuckled weakly.

He himself just finished hurling too, from calming down too much from both the KI episode and the travelling up to the Outer Lands."

Man, I have never felt that much KI ever come from here before. She was really pissed off at Anise, Asch, and Natalia wasn't she?" Ashton said while I nodded and noticed two things about the former petite boy.

One thing's for sure, he grew quite a lot; His baby fat was slowly, but surely disappearing and he grew about four inches in the past few months.

"Ash, did you noticed by the fact that, not only did you grow, but she stopped calling Anise, Anise-chan?" I said while helping the blue-haired teenager up.

He's still shorter than me, but he's catching up pretty fast.

"Yeah, after that, she lost all of my respect after what she said and I refuse to try going after her again. That and she's two years younger than me." Ashton said as he went and handed me a mint herb.

Seriously, a mint HERB? I shrugged and bit into one of the leaves and started to chew on it.

"So…what do we do now? Akzeriuth's sunk, our best friend hates us, and we're going to Belkend." I said while effortlessly munching on the natural mouth-freshener.

"Well, when I was heading back, I overheard Ashe talking to herself, but they're probably just insane mumblings. She said something about Baltheir being here." Ashton said while leaning against the railing.

My eyes widened at the news and I practically shook, surprised at what he said.

"No way, Baltheir-sempai is here?" I said while Ashton finally recognized who he was talking about.

The both of us were still shell-shocked, even as the Tartarus drifted into Belkend's port town.

"We're going to have to walk to the city, right, right, right?" I said as I began to bounce on the balls of my feet.

If Baltheir-sempai is here, then we'll get a hell of a lot of help!

"What are you so jumpy about? Unless there's something here…" Jade said while looking at the two of us suspiciously.

"Nothing excessively important Jade; come on Ashton, Vaminos!" I yelled and dashed towards the machinery city.

"Hey, wait up! You don't know if there's Oracle Knights or not there!" Ashton yelled as he ran after me.

"Screw the rules! I'm a Lorican Private!" I yelled back.

The group (plus us when they caught up) finally made it to Belkend and we saw a rather…interesting sight.

It was a tall, blonde haired man with ice blue eyes who was currently chained up and shirtless standing in front of an inn. The sweat coursing down is muscular frame complimented his long elegant legs, even as he looked up into the sky as if looking for something and whispered.

"Aschlyn…" He whispered and I blinked, wondering why in the hell did I just do that embarrassing monologue.

"Hey….that guy looks familiar…" Ashton said as everyone stared at the bluenette.

"It's true. I just now noticed that he looked like a blonde haired adult male version of Aschlyn with a Kratos Aurion style." Ion said as my eyes widened.

Blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a face that has an uncanny reminder of Aschlyn and looks like Kratos Aurion from TOS?

"Holy Jashin, that's Baltheir!" I yelled out and said blonde looked towards us in silent surprise.

"Katsuya? Ashton?" Baltheir said while blinking.

"No freaking way! I can't believe it was that easy to find you! Ha ha! Take that and suck it, Aschlyn Luke Strider!" I yelled to the err, heavens with a victory grin on my face.

"…_..Wait a minute; Aschlyn's middle name is Luke?" _ Ashton thought with a sweatdrop.

Quickly and swiftly pulling out my guns, I aimed them at Baltheir chains and shot.

"Piercing shot!" I yelled out as the chains broke and freed the captive.

He nodded thanks and put on a hoodie he got when crossing over to here (I guess).

"Long time no see Baltheir-sempai. How'd you get over here?" Ashton said while shaking Baltheir's hand.

"…I got thrown into a rift near Brooklyn Bridge when the bus crashed in an accident. I fell off the bridge and landed in Baticul, where I was stuck as…eye-candy for the female nobles." He said with a subtle eye-twitch.

Ah, it was that bad, huh?

"Wait a minute, if you were in Baticul, then how did we not see you? We should've been able to see you at least once." Ashton said while going into his thinking position.

"From what I heard in the rumors, all of you left for Akzeriuth two weeks before I got there. It took me just a week before I was able to execute a Raging Blast and escape to Chesedonia and met these two who knew Aschlyn and helped me get to Belkend, which leads to here." Baltheir said as I blinked again in confusion.

Wow, Baltheir-sempai must have been really stressed if he's talking that much. Either that, or worried.

"If you three are done reminiscing, then you could finally tell us who this lost soul is." Jade said and my face had a nice chat with the ground.

"…Baltheir Strider; Martial artist and a certain redhead's older brother." Baltheir said as the two of us grinned.

We found Baltheir, now it's time to do what we came here to do. Though thinking about it now…

"Hey Ashton, remember Asch's Valendork outfit from when we were in the Zao Ruins?" I said while snickering.

We were busy heading for Belkend's research facility so that we could have a (not so) nice, long chat with one of the people who bought back fomicry. As I mentioned the 'Zao Ruins Valendork' episode, Asch violently twitched, not exactly something you see every day.

"Oh yeah! Right after when Aschlyn got kidnapped by her unfortunate male counterpart!" Ashton said while and started to laugh, knowing that the female redhead was going to kill them with a VERY painful Shishi Rendan if she ever takes the liberty to create her own version of it (most likely calling it 'Bakuhatsu Rendan')

I could hear Baltheir silently chuckling, something telling me he had something to do with that little stunt his sister pulled on the Tartarus.

"We'll talk more about it later, we're here." I whispered and let the scene play out.

After talking about stuff and blah, blah, blah, we all started on way to Ortion Cavern. Well, that was what was supposed to happen.

"…I'm going to where Aschlyn is, so I'm splitting up." Baltheir said as I blinked (for the nth time today).

Okay, I didn't expect Baltheir-sempai was going to take the lead.

"I'm going as well. Someone had to be there not only for Luke, but for Aschlyn as well." Guy said as he stood next to the taller blonde.

Ashton gave a thumbs-up in understanding while I nodded and dug into my wing-pack and took out two things. One was a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and the other was a pair of tonfas.

"Here, you'll need these, especially if you run into any Oracle Knights or monsters (cough Mikame, cough). Look out for any Weeping Angels, okay?" I said while handing him the items and a wing-pack.

"We'll be fine. Just focus on the task at hand, okay?" Baltheir said as he and his travelling companion walked away and left the party.

Alright then, time to head to the Ortion Cavern and away we go!

Ashi: Hm…..felt a lot shorter than normal. Maybe it's just me.

* * *

><p>Aschlyn: Yep, I'm just mad that you compared me to someone like Sasuke.<p>

Ashi: He heh, sorry. There were a lot of references that I made in this chapter this time.

Aschlyn: Well, at least you introduced nii-san this time.

Ashi: Hey, he was going to come in sooner or later, but this scenario was a lot different than the one I planned out, but I couldn't fit it in. He was originally going to land in Belkend and the group found him surrounded by Oracle Knights.

Aschlyn: I see…But did you have to make my friends betray me like that?

Ashi: It was for a reason, they'll gain your trust back sooner or later.

Katsuya: That KI episode was cruel and unusual punishment though! –Pouts-

Ashi: Say that to the Weeping Angel in the corner over there.

Katsuya: What?

Aschlyn: I still prefer Torchwood though. –Shrugs.

Ashi: Right right, anyway here's the end of chapter announcement!

-End of chapter announcement-

_Hey everyone, Katsuya Joleson here! While our group is heading to the Ortion Caverns to find the truth about Van and the Replicas, Guy and Baltheir are on their ways to our main heroes. Speaking of them, it seems like Aschlyn had found a new friend amongst this strange purple feline. Will Luke change his ways, will Aschlyn ever stop her worst nightmare, and what will happen when Ashton has to face the one person he thought he was safe from-himself? Find out on the next episode of From Songs to Ashes! See ya then! _


	17. From Talking to Meeting!

Ashi: -Dodges Kunai- Yo everyone! How's it hanging?

Aschlyn: WHERE WERE YOU?!

Ashi: Ha ha sorry….Ever since I started my freshman year of High School, I've been pretty busy! But HAVE NO FEAR; I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY! I just finished it up a little later than normal.

Aschlyn: A little later?! It's been nearly two months!

Ashi: Well sorry! Like I said, I have been busy with school! And I and KarateCat211 just finished up this chapter!

Aschlyn: Hn, whatever. DeathhunterAshi and KarateCat211 do not own Tales of the Abyss, but they own us and Alex.

Ashi: Go, now enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>(Alex's POV)<p>

I woke up; rubbing my head with one paw- wait, paw?! I glanced down at myself and groaned softly. I was still a cat! The last thing I remembered was playing a video game with Ashige, and then falling into some sort of miasma. "Note to self: never play video games with Ashige ever again," I muttered.

Then I noticed that I was in a bunk bed. I stood up and, trying to shake off the pain from the miasma, leaped down to the floor. I followed the scent of the one who saved me to what I guessed was a training room. Sadly, instead of finding my rescuer, I found the girl called Tear.

(Tear's POV)

I sighed while heading towards the training room, feeling a wave of anger pass from Aschlyn and I's conversation about Luke. Even though everyone left days ago and the only ones left were I, Aschlyn, a former comatose Luke, and that strange cat, she still somehow became the bane of my existence. It wasn't that long ago either…

-Flashback-

"What do you want? I have some training to do that doesn't involve you or anyone else." Aschlyn said coldly and, if not for my soldier training, I would've flinched.

"It's been a while since Luke has woken up and I talked to him earlier." Cue Aschlyn's eyes narrowing. "He's told me what he wants to do, and I said I'd watch him. He said that he wanted to talk to you." I said as Aschlyn raised an eyebrow at me and mysteriously grinned.

"Well, looks like my training is going to be stalled. Well, see you later, jubilees (1)." Aschlyn said as my eye twitched.

I glared angrily at her, who was annoyingly laughing while walking back to my house. It's as if she takes a sick pleasure in making my life hell!

-End of Flashback-

I sighed as I entered the training room, only to find that strange cat staring back at me at what looked like surprise.

(Aschlyn's POV)

I began to laugh insanely as I walked away from the fuming Tear (Ashi: Get it? Aschlyn: Shut up) Wait-did I just think insanely? Oh man, acting like this is really starting to bring my old persona back from its self-inflicted grave (okay, I had help from several Psychiatrists, my brother, and the Akatsuki club) over a year ago.

"**You were already quite insane to begin with Asch. You're just not 'Uchiha insane' anymore." **Jessie said and I groaned.

Why, why does everyone compare me to something Uchiha related?

-Flashback-

"Tell me, why of all people, do I have to pay as Uchiha Sasuke in this play? I'm sure I asked to pay as Sasori." I said as I my eye twitched and I adjusted the 'chicken butt' wig on my head.

"One, because you're too tall to play as Sasori, and two, you have the perfect insane persona going on." Leader-sama said as I growled.

I'll get them back; I'll get them all back!

….after I kill Naruto (who is played by Valshe-sempai) in the play.

-End of flashback-

Pushing the idiot persona to the back of my mind, I jumped up to the balcony and knocked on the window.

Why I did that, don't ask me. I just felt like it.

"Oy, Luke! Open the freaking window so I can get in!" I yelled and startled the other redhead, who I presumed cut his hair during his talk with Tear.

"Aschlyn!? Why'd you come in from here?" Luke said as he complied and I jumped in and hit him on the head.

"First things first, you idiot! Didn't you head me when I said NOT to listen to Van?!" Maybe I need to hit you across the head a few times to get you to understand, yeah?" I said as I started to hit him across the head with my guitar like El Kabong.

"El Kabong, dammit!" I yelled angrily.

"Ow! –Twang- I'm sorry! –Bash- I couldn't hear you! –Bam! - Listen to me, Luke Strider (2)!" I stopped.

No one, not even my parents, called me by my middle and last name.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when I was with Master Van and Ion. Because of that, thousands, possibly millions, of people died because of my stupid mistakes. Maybe Asch was right; I really am just a stupid Replica." Luke said as I snapped and punched him so hard that he flew to the other side of the room.

"You f**king idiot! You think I give a crap about what happened almost a week ago? Look, I almost reverted back into a persona that I said I would NEVER bring out again, bit your angsting isn't making it any better! What I'm trying to say is that I don't care what people say about you. You're still my friend and my awesome little brother, Luke." I said as I pulled Luke into a one-armed hug.

We sat there for a while before I felt a familiar presence in my mind that wasn't Jessie.

"_Aschlyn-imouto (3)? Are you still in Yulia City?"_ I head Baltheir say and blinked in surprise.

"_Nii-san? When did the connection between us come back?"_ I thought as I pulled Luke up with me from the floor, supporting him from his pervious beat-down.

"_Not too long ago actually; Right around the time you began to go bat-shit-crazy on Luke."_ Baltheir said with an evident smirk in his voice as I fought down a blush.

Damn it, I thought it was still disconnected!

"_I'm guessing you guy are waiting for us at Aramis Spring, right?" _I thought, having a slight feeling that he went and defected with Guy.

"_Yes, while everyone was going to Ortion Cavern, I left with Guy to head to Aramis Spring. Also, for some strange reason, Katsuya told you to 'suck it' when she found and freed me."_ Baltheir said as my eye twitched at the news.

Why that ungrateful little bastard! How dare she say something like that to me!

"_Alright then, if Tear is ready, then we'll get ready to head out." _I thought as Baltheir nodded and cut the connection.

Luke was looking at me as if I was crazy(er).

"Ehh….you know how you and Asch have a connection, right?" Luke nodded. "Well, me and my brother Baltheir have the same connection, almost. Except ours was formed from….an accident." I started, but then looked down.

"_Nii-Chan!" "Asch, don't let go! A-Ahh!" "Nii-Chan!"_

"Let's just say a near-death experience can do wonders on people and leave it at that." I said with a half-smile on my face.

I really don't want to remember what happened that day, almost 10 years ago, it'll just bring back memories that are meant to be buried for a reason.

"Right, why don't we get ready to leave Yulia City? I have to go get Alec first since I already have all of my equipment and items." I said as Luke nodded and started to gather his own stuff.

After he finished, we left Tear's place and walked to the training room, only to see Tear and Alec.

"_Wait, Alec? I thought I locked the door to the inn room." _I thought as said cat jumped out of Tear's arms and padded towards me.

Hm, I always did think Alec was a bit odd, maybe it's just me from the lack of sleep I've had.

(Alex's Pov)

I jumped out of Tear's arms and padded up to Aschlyn. When I was in front of her I stopped and looked at her, saying silently, "It's about time you got here!" with an impatient, slightly irritated mrrow.

I tried to look into her mind and found that not only did she recognize me, but I was still able to go into others' minds, despite my being exposed to the miasma. As I remembered that, my legs gave out and I tumbled onto my face. I rolled onto my stomach and meowed crossly, my tail lashing in irritation. My irritation increased as I heard the three of them laughing at me.

I hissed at them, my fur puffing out slightly. And, I don't even know why, I stuck my tongue out at them. Then I limped to Aschlyn's room and looked for her laptop

(Aschlyn's Pov)

Kesesesese~ (4) that was funny. I looked at Tear for a second and felt a pang of guilt slam me on the head again and nodded to myself.

"I'm going to go back to the inn for a second, I forgot some stuff there." I said as I walked away from the two.

I needed some time to myself again. This can't be healthy for me to be acting like an asshole all the time, I wonder how the brooding 3 (5) were about to handle it all these years?

As soon as I open the door, I see something very peculiar- Alec was sitting on the floor, using my laptop while looking at Luke/Tear pictures.

'What the flying crapparitz?'

(Alex's Pov)

I heard Aschlyn coming in and hissed at her, looking on deviantART for Luke/Tear pics. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and smirked at her surprised expression.

(Aschlyn's Pov)

What. The. Hell. Did she just smirk at me?! I should've known she was a lot smarter than she looked, teme-neko (6)!

"Hey Alec, we need to get going to Aramis Spring." I said as she merrowed and limped away.

Wait a minute, I'm sure I put this back in my wing-pack…

Shrugging, I pack everything into my wing-pack and gave the key back to the inn keeper and walked back to the ragtag mini group.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. With a smug smile on my face, I lead the way to our location; Aramis Spring, here we come!

(Baltheir's POV)

I opened my eyes and sat back down, signaling that I was finished talking to Aschlyn.

"Aschlyn and the others will be coming soon, they just left Yulia City." I said in my normal monotone to Guy.

"Oh good, I was getting worry there for a second." Guy said as he pulled out some apples and other fruit as well.

Jonny Yong Bosh, you have not failed me yet!

Ahem, it's been about three days since we've arrived at Aramis Spring and Guy has been quite a good companion to me, though the first two nights were very awkward. I chuckled a little as I remembered my sister's flustered attitude and thought back to 10 years ago.

If nothing was worse than the Mikame incident, then that was twelve times worse.

Those haunted eyes; they weren't supposed to be a twelve year old or a six year old. My eyes darkened as I remembered that unholy accident and my sister, Aschlyn's screams…

(Mini Flashback)

"'Their (7)! Help me!" I heard my sister scream as I held onto her hand while holding onto the remains of the bus with my right hand.

"Asch, don't let go! Not even for a second!" I yelled, even though my hand was slipping fast of the bus.

'No, I can't go! If I do, then Asch will-'I thought while trying to reassure myself when I heard Asch scream again.

"'Their! I-I'm falling!" Asch said as my hand tightened around her own.

I heard the yearning sound of metal bending and it snapped, dropping the both of us.

"ASCHLYN!" I screamed out as I grabbed her around the waist, so that I would take the brunt of the fall.

"T-T-BALTHEIR!" She screamed as I flipped mid-air to take the damage, and then- darkness.

(End of Mini-flashback)

I gasped silently and shook my head, getting rid of the gruesome image of my broken body and looked down, even more solemn than normal.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Guy with an understanding smile on his face. Through silent understanding, I nodded a thank you and he sat back down.

"Oiiii! Aschlyn Express coming through! Next stop, Aramis Spring!" I heard a voice not too far away from us yell and for the first time in a while, actually in person, was my sister Aschlyn.

She was there with Luke, who cut his hair and had a small grin on his face, Tear, who was sighing, and a cat-wait a minute, was that Alexandria? Hum, where have I seen her before and why do I know that name?

Before I could go back into my thoughts, a red blur crashed into and I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Bro! Damn it, you're alive! I'm glad you're here! I missed you!" Aschlyn yelled out in happiness as she hugged me tightly.

I couldn't help but sigh and smile at the exact same time; I thought we got rid of her habit of cursing when happy.

"I'm glad you're okay as well, imouto." I said with a smile on my face. I looked to my side and saw that Guy and Luke were having a conversation before Luke started crying tears of joy.

"Hey nii-chan, why do you have tonfas nostalgically familiar to Hibari Kyoya?" Aschlyn said as I looked down as my acquired weapons and shrugged.

It wasn't like I was going to start saying 'I'll bite you to death', I just grew used to using them, that's all.

"Urgh, nevermind. It's good to see you again as well, Gut." Aschlyn said with a grin on her face, but made no move to hug, glomp, or attack him.

Nice to know my sister still has morals and hasn't turned into a fan-girl (though with her attitude, that'd be like asking Gokudera Hayato to ask Rokudo Mukuro out on a double date with Jiganshi Hiei.)

"Well anyway, let's focus on getting out of here, I have a feeling that somebody is waiting for us. So shut up and don't blink, I want to live a spotless day today." Aschlyn said with a scoff in her voice while I sighed.

'Well, it's better than nothing, but I just hope imouto won't hold a grudge against Jade, Katsu, or Ashton.' I thought and looked at Alex, who simply gave me a kitty smirk.

Things were about to go to hell and back.

* * *

><p>Skit Time! (What is Yaoi Part. 1)<p>

Luke: Hey Aschlyn, I can't seem to get this part right in the song you gave me to practice with.

Aschlyn: A-Ah?! Well, let me see….!

Luke: Did you figure it out?

Aschlyn: (I can't let him see this again, that's an old horrible song that I was forced into writing over a year ago!) D-Don't worry; I accidentally gave you the wrong one!

Luke: Oh, thanks a lot Aschlyn! (Smiles)

Aschlyn: Y-Yeah, no problem! (Now, to burn this stupid thing…)

Luke: Oh yeah, I forgot to ask! Aschlyn, what is Yaoi?

Aschlyn: A-Ah-Ah….I CAN'T TELL YOU!

Luke: Aschlyn, wait up!

Baltheir: Sigh, there they go again….

* * *

><p>Well, I finally finished chapter 17 with help! Like I said before, I'll be busy with my freshman year of High School, so don't expect many updates at the current moment. Well that's it for now, Ja ku ne!<p>

(1) If you are an avid fan of Tales of Symphonia, then you'd notice that Zelos Wilder said this a lot to Sheena Fujibayashi, basically, it's a diminutive way of saying that a woman has big boobs

(2) Yes, if you read chapter 4 of From Songs to Ashes, you notice in Aschlyn's thoughts, she said her full name; which was Aschlyn Luke Strider.

(3) In Japanese, imouto means little sister, just like outoto means little brother

(4) That was should've been easy Hetalia fans! Prussia obviously says that one!

(5) The Brooding 3 was basically Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Asch the Bloody. Simple as that.

(6) Like I said before, in Japanese, teme neko is Bastard Cat

(7) 'Their is Aschlyn's babyish way of saying Baltheir


	18. From Aramis Springs back to the Tartarus

Ashi: Hi people! What's up? –Grins widely-

Aschlyn: Nothing much. You apparently leveled up your stuff.

Ashi: And I finally got started two weeks ago on writing my original story, "Nagureboshi Range!"

Aschlyn: Yep, now where are you going to start up "Death Hunters Requiem"?

Ashi: Shh! Why'd you have to spoil the new title of it!

Aschlyn: It was better than that old title, "Legend of The Death Hunters".

Ashi: -Twitch- Shut up. Now, do the disclaimer.

Aschlyn: DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, or Alex. She does, however she does own us. Plus, I apparently, appear as a main character in DHR.

Ashi: Yes you do, now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>(Alex's Pov)<span>  
>'Aramis Spring. Great, I just hope I don't see Jade here or that he at least doesn't recognize me...' I inwardly sighed and curled up in Aschlyn's arms.<br>When I noticed a strange aura along with Guy's, I tried to look into the person's mind. Strangely, I found my mind blocked by the person.  
>Then I noticed Aschlyn putting me down and running towards him. I watched the reunion silently, waiting for Jade to appear, ready to hide behind Tear. (And no, I did not rhyme on purpose!)<p>

Baltheir's POV

'Hm….someone just tried to get into my mind. It seems like there's more to that cat that meets the eye.' I thought silently where walking next to Aschlyn.

Everything seems fine, but I could sense the tenseness in the air…

Soon, we reached the exit and saw jade—crap. This isn't going to end well. I heard my sister growl and put her hand on the bridge of her guitar surprisingly.

'Maybe she's going to go El Kabong on him like with Luke. Her injuries did heal after all" I thought to myself again.

"Oh good, I was afraid I might've missed you." Jade said as he ran up to us.

"Ion and Natalia have been kidnapped by Mohs." He said as the three (Luke, Tear, and Guy) stood in shock.

"What?!" Luke said out loud as he stared at Jade.

"Oh Luke, you're here too?" Jade said in mock surprise.

"Famous last words." I mumbled before Aschlyn pulled her sword out of her sheath.

"What was that you dress-wearing, long-haired freak!" She yelled out as she pointed her sword at Jade.

Then…he said something he shouldn't have, considering my sister. This, this really isn't going to end well.

"Oh Asch, I didn't know you came back as well. Did you finish your business?" Jade said and I heard the proverbial string snap. Uh oh.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU TWO-FACED BASTARD! I'D OUTTA KILL YOU!" Aschlyn yelled out while Luke and I held her back.

Damn it, did you have to go provoke her Jade?

"Aschlyn, hold up! If you kill Jade, then we won't be able to save Ion and Natalia!" Luke said while holding onto her waist.

"Tch…Aschlyn Luke Strider; Calm the hell down!" I yelled at her as she stood ridged in our grasp.

The other only way to seriously break her out of her "Bloody Princess" modes is to call her by her full name. Still works like a charm.

"Now that you're done taunting my sister and treating Luke like he's the scum of the Earth, let's get to Daath. Isn't that more important than taunting my little sister?" I said as Aschlyn scowled and turned away.

I noticed that she wasn't wearing her hairclip, but then saw her pull it out and put her hair into its normal style.

'…She does sort of look like Asch from that angle without the hairclip. Ah well, we should be heading to save our comrades.' I thought and nodded, walking towards the Tartarus.

And so began our mission to Daath, in order to save the Fon Master, the Princess, and the Lorican Private, along with her friend.

* * *

><p>Skit Time!<p>

What is Yaoi? Part 2

Luke: Hey, Baltheir….

Baltheir: Yes? What is it, Luke?

Luke: Uh, I've have been wanting to ask this for a while, but what is yaoi?

Baltheir: -blush- Yaoi is well…sort of like two men liking each other very much.

Luke: Very much? How so?

Baltheir: Well, kind of more than friends, that is.

Luke: So, me and Guy are like Yaoi together?

Baltheir:…..If you want to think of it that way, then yes.

Luke: -happy face- Alright! I'm going to go tell Guy what Yaoi is! –Runs off-

Baltheir: … (I have a bad feeling about what Aschlyn is going to say about this…)

* * *

><p>-Looks at glaring audience- Heh heh…..Sorry about that, minna. I've been really busy, plus I'm on punishment….-laughs nervously-<p>

But don't worry! I'll make sure the next chapter is just as long to make up to all of my fellow readers as an apology! –Bows down-

Well, this is all I can do for now, so, ja ku ne!


	19. From Daath to Keterburg's port town!

Ashi: -Still wiping tears from eyes- N-Neji….

Aschlyn: - points to Ashi- She's crying because Neji died. –eyes widen and then fill with tears- N-Neji!?

Baltheir: Please give them a moment; they weren't expecting it in the recent volumes-

Ashi: LET'S GO KILL OBITO! –Pulls out guns-

Aschlyn: -glares- Let's rock.

Both: FOR THE SHINOBI OF THE UNIVERSE! –Runs off with an army of Naruto fans-

Baltheir: -sweatdrops- Ashi, imouto….well, could you please do the disclaimer, Nathan.

Nathan: Sure, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, nor does she own some of the artes, along with me. I belong to DanteShindo! –Smiles happily-

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

(Aschlyn's POV)

Alright, we're finally in Daath! What took us so long to get here? Anyway, I heard Luke, Tear, Jade, and Guy silently talking to each other before said redhead yelled out.

'Hm, I wonder what that was all about?' I thought before Luke said something that made me almost snap my head in astonishment.

"So, does that mean Guy and I are yaoi together?" Luke asked and my brother flinched before slowly nodding.

"What the- son of a barrel!" I yelled out while tripping over a triad of barrels.

"What the, Aschlyn, are you okay?" Luke asked, though at the moment I could only see little me's and Asch's fighting each other.

Fu-Freaking barrels, I can see why Pewdiepie hates you.

(Baltheir's POV)

Well, that was a bit embarrassing. After helping Aschlyn out of the TOB (Triad of Barrels), we went on our way to the cathedral. Soon enough when we entered it, we saw a tall-blue haired boy arguing with Anise.

"I told you Anise, something stupid like marrying a noble isn't going to work!" The boy said, even though Anise kept on stomping her foot.

"So what, it doesn't hurt to try it!" She said and Aschlyn yelled out in surprise.

"What the hell, Ashton?!" My sister yelled out and Ashton turned his head and literally glomped Aschlyn.

"Holy crap, Aschlyn! Damn it, I'm sorry we told Jade about not being from here! It just slipped out while we were talking!" Ashton shouted while hugging Aschlyn tightly.

"Urgh, glad to see you too. Sorry about acting like an ass that time; but what the hell did you eat? You're about the same height as Guy now!" Aschlyn said, seeing as how he wasn't wearing the outfit from before.

I heard Alex, who happened to be taking a nap in my hoodie, wake up and hiss at Anise.

"Hey Asch, you cut your hair!" Anise said as Luke turned around and answered her.

"Wow, you really are an idiot. I thought it was just the age." Aschlyn shot back, seeing as how I heard her going BSC (Bat-Shit Crazy) on her the first time.

"Aschlyn, you can talk about Anise later, don't we need to talk to Maestro Tritheim?" I said as Tear turned towards me.

"That's right; I still need to report on the Seventh Fonstone being a fake, but how did you know?" She asked, but all I did was smirk and point to my head.

"It was all there in your head." I said and walked on ahead to get some much needed information.

(Aschlyn's POV)

Geeze, I didn't know my brother could be such a show-off at times. Anyway, after talking to Anise's parents, we went to Maestro Tritheim.

"Hey Ashton, what happened to Katsu?" I asked and the blunet started rubbing the back of his head.

"From what I heard, they dumped her on a mission in Keterburg; something about insubordination punishment." Ashton said and shuddered.

That's right, Katsuya hates the cold. It's a miracle she didn't freeze to death back in N.Y. After talking to the Maestro and receiving the permit, we headed on our way to the Oracle Headquarters. Besides that…

"Holy Jashin more kunai and shuriken!" I said in excitement and ripped the casing off, dumping the kunai into its case and sliding the shuriken in its own.

"Wow, I haven't seen you that excited since "Torchwood" came out to America on DVD." Ashton said with a sweatdrop."

"I can see why; they have knives here as well." Baltheir responded, his normally emotionless face lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

"Of course, how could I forget? These are the Bloody Princess and the Immortal Seraph siblings?" Ashton said with a sigh.

"Huh, who are they?" Luke asked while looking at me with confusion.

Oh, that was Aschlyn's and Baltheir's titles on the streets of NY. They would go around beating gang members half to death. Aschlyn was really blood-thirsty back then; she actually wore a dress once that time, which was how she gained the "Bloody Princess" title." Ashton said and once again, shuddered.

"…What? I wasn't that bad. And I was at a party when that happened for Jashin's sake! Why would I willingly wear a dress?" I said and left the room, not seeing Ion and Natalia there.

"That was really risky back then. Some of them could've come after you in revenge." Tear scolded, and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, I was really reckless back then. If it wasn't for a meeting a near-emotionless redhead and her twin brother, I would probably be as bad as Asch at the moment." I said and knocked out the Oracle Knight that came out of the room.

"Good job, Mieu!" I said to the Cheagle.

"No problem! I have to thank you for knocking Master around! You made him really hap-mieu?!" Mieu started until I grabbed him and started spinning him around.

"Shut up! Don't mention that ever again!" I yelled in embarrassment and threw him at the next Oracle Knight that came out.

Finally, we made it to the room where Ion and Natalia were being held. I simply looked around in treasure chests, where I found 5000 gald and a dark cape.

"Aschlyn…Aschlyn! Come on, we need to head to the Forth Monument." Ashton whispered and I nodded, running up to the group.

Afterwards, we headed to the Fourth Monument; we decided to sign a petition with Emperor Peony. Since I already knew what was going on, I really didn't bother to say much.

'Though, why do I feel like we're going to meet someone strange very soon?' I thought to myself as we left to go to Daath's Port Town.

(Baltheir's POV)

Since we left Daath, Aschlyn had been deep and thought again. Well, when we went into the Tartarus, I sat down and stared out into the sea.

'War is going to start soon…Neither Aschlyn nor I have experienced something like this, save for the gang ones.' I thought silently, not noticing when Luke sat right next to me.

He didn't say anything; all he did was pull out a guitar and started strumming to "La Pasion No se Detiene".

"Fuso so so, fuso so so so, fuso so so so…" Luke started singing and my eyebrow twitched in amusement.

'It will be alright? Heh, how funny.' I thought and heard Aschlyn curse several times when the ship started to crash.

Guy and Jade went to the Engine Room to see what happened and came back, saying that they need to stop somewhere to get the Tartarus fixed.

There, we landed at Keterburg's port town. Jade was talking to one of the Malkuth soldiers during that time, and said we better talk to the Governor of Keterburg.

'Hm? There's that feeling again' I thought, even though Alex crawled into my jacket to escape the cold.

(Aschlyn's POV)

Without thinking, I quickly scooped up a bit of snow and threw it at Luke.

"Whaa, what was that?!" Luke yelled out and I snickered.

'Heh heh, snow plus me equals horror.' I thought, but then heard some people talking.

"If you think it's so easy, how about you try moving this stuff around? I'll even let you keep the stuff you find in the treasure chests." Someone, probably an employee at the town said to a semi-tall brown-haired boy.

"Sure, I'll help you!" The teenager said, taking his jacket off to show a red tunic shirt.

"Alright, but how about you let that red-haired kid help you out?" The worker said while pointing to, ironically, me.

"What?! But we're busy with something else! Go ask-on screw it." I grumbled and took off my armbands and jacket, revealing my back tank-top.

"Huh, but are you sure? I could just do this myself." This brown-haired guy said as we entered guy said as we entered the storage.

"I'll be fine; I'm just pissed that that punk pointed me out of all people!" I growled in frustration as I as I pushed a large box into one of the holes.

"Oh well, what's your name? I'm Nathan Johnson, but you could call me Flynn if you want." The boy, Nathan said with a smile on his face while moving a box into a hole as well.

"Aschlyn Strider, but call me Asch and I'll freaking kill you." I said and went back to work, only for barrels to fall right on me, next to a treasure chest.

"Damn it; these freaking barrels!" I yelled out, seeing as how these things are preventing me from moving.

"Hey Aschlyn! Are you okay?" Nathan asked while running over to when I was trapped.

"No, dammit! These frucking barrels fell on me!" I yelled out, still struggling with the weight on my back.

"Okay, hold on!" He said and began lifting the heaviest barrel off of me.

After moving the heaviest barrels off of me, Nathan was able to pull me out of the rest.

"Oww…Man, and I thought getting your stomach cut open twice by the same person was painful. That, defiantly topped it." I mumbled and touched the bruises appearing on my arms.

"Ah, allow me." Nathan said and pulled out some salve and bandages.

Instead of doing something really complicated, he just dressed the wounds and bandaged them up. They were tight, but gentle at the same time.

"Uh, t-thanks." I mumbled and got up, rubbing the back of my head.

Nathan just simply smiled at me as he got up himself after he put his bandages up.

"Come on; let's finish this as soon as possible, okay?" He said and I nodded, kicking the treasure chest open and taking out a melange gel.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, we finished clearing up walking space and got away from some new items as well.

"Phew, that was really tough!" I said loudly and grabbed my jacket and armbands from where they were.

"What happened to your arms?" Luke asked me.

"Oh this? A bunch of barrels full on me when I was going to the other end of the storage; I was stuck, so Nathan here was able to push most of the cursed things off." I said and tightened the belts on the armbands lightly.

"Well anyway, now that you're done, we should head to Keterburg. We wasted enough time over here." Jade said and began to walk towards the exit with Ion, Tear, Anise, and Natalia.

"Okay…so Nathan, where will you be going now?" I asked, seeing as how I, bro, Luke, Nathan and Guy were the only ones who haven't left yet.

"I was actually heading to Keterburg already, but that man looked like he needed some help, so I decided to stop there." Nathan said and I couldn't help but sweatdrop.

'Oh, he's "that" kind of guy.' I thought while nodding to him.

"Since we're already on our way there, do you want to come along with us there?" Guy asked and Baltheir turned towards me with a snowball in hand.

"Sure! I'm glad to be of your assistance!" Nathan said happily, but then sputtered when the snowball was thrown at him.

Well, looks like my prediction of something weird happening was true. Well, we should to get to Keterburg, shall we?

* * *

><p>Aschlyn obtained the "Bloody Princess" title! (Great, looks like I'm wearing that stupid dress again)<p>

Baltheir obtained the "Immortal Seraph" title! (. . . Why am I only wearing pants and bandages?)

Skit Time!

Welcome to the group!

Aschlyn: Well, even if it's just walking there, welcome!

Nathan: Thank you very much, again I'm glad to be of assistance!

Guy: It's nice to meet someone new as well.

Nathan: Well, I really like to help people out, but some people say I go too far.

Luke: Hm? How so?

Nathan: Some people say I tend to leap before I think.

Aschlyn: Yeah, I could tell that when I first saw you.

Baltheir: . . . Aren't you a bit too harsh?

Aschlyn: -Anger mark- You're the one to talk, you told Luke about that!

Luke: -Question mark- What are you talking about? Ya-

Aschlyn: DON'T MENTION THAT, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW!

* * *

><p>-Sweatdrop- Geeze, talk about being crazy again…Well, despite crying over Neji, I'm slightly mad that nobody told me they were playing "Majora's Mask" yesterday on "The third day"! But, I did draw a picture of myself in Link's outfit.<p>

Oh, oh! I also have drawn a picture of Nathan on my Deviantart profile! Anyway, that's all for now, Ja ku ne!


	20. Sickness is a Virtue?

Ashi: Happy new year people and n00bs of Fanfiction!

Aschlyn: Good to know you were okay, seeing as how there was an in-character and OC party that you hosted in your dreams.

Ashi: -Blushes- How do you even know about that?!

Aschlyn: -Blushes- I was kissed by a drunken Joey.

Ashi: Ah, speaking of Joey, I changed his gender from female to male after a rough choice. The same goes for Kazuma Nakahara, whose name was changed to Kazuma Hatake. But you probably know this if you read up on my DA profile. –Goes off to look at more random crap-

Aschlyn: -Sweatdrop- Right….I'm not even going to bother with that disclaimer; I've said it like, twenty times already. You got the drill.

Ashi: Oh, here's a warning! There's Asch/Aschlyn fluff in this chapter! –Grins like Lloyd Irving-

Aschlyn: Wait- What?!

Ashi: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 (A)<p>

Aschlyn's POV

On our way to Keterburg, everything was going really well; until THAT happened.

"Alright! **Pull out the blade which seeks into the night, Dracis Star!**" I yelled out and aimed the arte at the monster, only for it to land near Ashton.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're aiming that!" The blunet yelled at me while using a Raging Blast on one of them. (A/N: Since Ashton grew quite a lot during his "Late Puberty", he can't used Kiseki as a weapon anymore)

'_Don't I know it? But, why does everything look so blurry to me?' _I thought, but then swiftly brought my sword up to shield myself from the attack.

Geeze, what the hell was wrong with me? I'm usually never this bad! Could I be getting, no- hitsuzen, hitsuzen!

"No way! Katon: Gyokyaku no Jutsu!" I yelled before breathing out a fireball, only for it to not only hit the target, but also set Nathan's ass on fire!

"GYAAH! HOT, HOT, HOT!" He yelled out before falling out onto the snow.

"Urgh, sorry about that Nathan." I said before staggering a bit onto Guy, grudgingly.

"G-Gyaah!" Guy yelled out and rushed behind Luke.

Where did that leave me? To basically fall in that really nice and cold snow. Ahh, this snow feels really really good…

"Aschlyn, are you sick or something?" Ashton asked and I quickly got up.

"N-No, what are you talking about? I feel perfectly fine!" I yelled and then ran around in a mock-circle, only to trip on a-

"Frucking barrels!" I yelled and tripped on, lo and behold a barrel!

"Sigh…..she only gets this spazzy when she doesn't agree with something. She's sick." Baltheir said and I felt somebody pick me up and ironically, I think it was Luke.

"Will she be alright?" I heard Luke ask before everything started to feel fuzzy.

The next thing I know, I was awake in a bed in a hotel room in Keterburg. Somebody had already changed me out of my soggy and wet clothes and into something warmer. I looked around to see if they had stuck some sort of tracking device or fonon-restriction collar and saw that they did nothing. My feverish smile slowly grew into a grin as I made a Kage bunshin in my place and changed into my dry clothes.

Grabbing my sword as well, I opened the window and jumped out, now noticing that I was on the 23rd floor.

"HOLY CRAPPP!" I yelled out before summoning another Kage bunshin that threw me away from the hotel by a few inches to give me casting time.

"Okay, bear the wind which gives us swift victory, Agility!" I chanted and felt third fonons surround at my feet before it threw me outside of Keterburg and in front of a familiar redhead.

"What? The hell are you doing here, Asch?" I said while picking myself up from the snow, though stumbling at the same time.

I think I looked a bit worse than before: my face was red, my normally ice blue eyes were hazy, and my skin was paler than before. Oh man, I was really starting to feel the effects now.

"What are you even doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with the replica?" Asch said, though he spat the word 'replica' out.

I growled and tried to punch him in the face, but he looked farther away than before. Great, not my depth perception is going shot. Even then, I kept on trying clumsy punches after another, but just became even more tired than before.

"Hmpth, are you even trying? That worthless reject could do better than you." The redhead said with a scowl on his face.

The next thing I knew, my ears were ringing from headbutting him by calling me worse than Luke.

"That that back you stupido!" I shouted and then covered my mouth.  
>'<em>Oh great, I must be sicker than I thought I was! I haven't said stupido since I was seven!' <em>I thought and then slid down to the ground, panting.

Ugh…everything is starting to go blurry again. Why do I hear someone calling my name again? I want to go to sleep…

When I woke up again, it was around dusk and I smelled something really good. I sniffed the air and turned my head, seeing that familiar overcoat on a chain next to my bed.

"About time you woke up. If it was anyone else, they would've thought that you were dead." I heard someone said and saw that Asch had his normal clothes on, but for some reason was wearing my "Kiss the cook, fool" apron; dare I say that it looked pretty damn good on him more than me (A/N: That's the fever talking, not Aschlyn you pervs).

Going over that thought again, I hit my head against the headstand to forget that ever crossed my mind.

"Why are you even here? I thought you had business elsewhere." I mumbled before rubbing my forehead.

"I was actually heading to a different area before you dropped in." Asch responded, no pun intended.

After saying that, he put down one of the most cliché of the Shoujo and Shonen anime/manga when it comes to sick days- a bowl of porridge.

"Holy crack and barrels, the cliché's are true!" I yelled out in surprise.

"If you don't want it, then don't eat it!" Asch yelled back, but in anger and embarrassment.

Shrugging and seeing how I was really hungry, I grabbed the spoon and scooped some of the porridge up and ate it, surprised at how good it was and the distinct taste of honey.

"W-Wow, this is really, really good." I thought out loud and scooped some more into my mouth, though burning my tongue.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm leaving anytime soon." Asch said and handed me a glass of water, which I drank down.

After I finished eating, I was beginning to feel pretty drowsy and lay back down on the bed. Asch silently stood up and strapped his sword back on and refastened the overcoat; it was pretty obvious that he was leaving. Even though my eyes were closed, I grabbed the tail of his overcoat, and strangely felt him tense through that.

"Oy…thanks for taking care of me." I mumbled before fully falling asleep.

Though, I could've sworn I felt something soft touch my forehead before leaving….

The very next day, I was feeling ten times better than before; hell I even learned that third fonon arte "Agility" could be used to speed up the party as well.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about! Aschlyn Luke Strider is back in business and better than before!" I yelled out in happiness.

"I'm glad to see that you're better, but we should be heading to Grand Chokmah now. We have quite a long way to go." Jade started, if it wasn't for the fact that both Luke and Nathan (who decided to come with us after hearing everything) collapsed with a fever.

Well, I guess it's true that even idiots could catch colds, seeing as how I was one of them. Though, I wonder what happened after Asch made me that porridge? I can't really remember.

"Since you are the one who got them sick on the first lace, you will take care of them, Aschlyn" Jade said and I groaned.

Damn it; ah well, that's the price for being a rather sick idiot.

* * *

><p>Ashi: Aww~ that was sorta cute.<p>

Aschlyn: -madly blushing- What the hell is wrong with you?! What did he do?!

Ashi: I can't tell you! Well, anyway, in the next chapter, it will be in Baltheir's POV as well as some of Nathan's and Alex's POV as well. Though I hope I can get some more back-story on Nathan. Well, that's all I have to say for now, Ja ku ne!


	21. Talking to Everyone

Ashi: Yo! Sorry about not being able to update in a while! I came back from Momocon like two weeks ago!

Aschlyn: She was dressed as Dean Winchester; A short, five-foot-two Dean Winchester.

Ashi: Oh shut up you asshole!

Aschlyn: Right, anyway I will not be in this chapter, but I will be mentioned from time to time.

Ashi: That's right! This will be mainly in Baltheir's POV this time! Also, this is chapter 20 (B), meaning that Karatecat211 and DanteShindo will hopefully be helping me with chapter 21 soon.

Baltheir: She also needs help designing mine and Ashton's new outfits. Besides that, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss or any Supernatural references.

Ashi: Right, so let's go on to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 (B)<p>

(Baltheir's POV)

Sigh, I should've known that my sister would do something stupid like getting herself get sick. As Luke carried her, I noticed that he held her rather protectively, like a little brother.

'_How amusing; He's only 7 years old, but he treats her like a precious sister.' _I thought as the group plus Nathan walked into the hotel, dropped Aschlyn off (after leaving her with Alec), and went towards the governor's house.

"Hey Baltheir, do you think Aschlyn will be okay? I've never really seen her that sick before." Luke asked and I smiled lightly.

Don't worry; I have a feeling she's going to make a strange discovery after she wakes up." I said and Luke nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Baltheir's right; besides, remember when she got sick the first time?" Guy asked and I turned my head towards him as my eyes widened.

"You didn't let her walk around the manor sick, did you?" I asked and the blond swordsman shuddered lightly as if he was remembering something at the time.

After a bit nervously, we entered the governor's house, literally this time. The two siblings greeted each other before Jade began to tell Nephry of what happened during their journey. I noticed at the time that Nathan was staring blankly at the two while Luke clutched his own hands tightly, thinking of his grave mistake.

"Nathan, I see that you returned from Grand Chokmah before they arrived; your hawk, Xerxes came back a little before you did." Nephry said and he stepped forwards, nodding.

"That's right, governor. I also bring a message from both Emperor Peony and Lorican Private Katsuya." Nathan responded and handed the letter to her.

Nephry took the letter and skimmed through it before handing it to Ashton, saying that the other half of the letter was for him.

_Dear Ashy,_

_Hey it's me, Katsuya! _

_Remember I told you that I was in Keterburg before? Well, I had to leave, seeing as how I "completed" the mission there. In order to get them off my back, I went ahead to Grand Chokmah and was able to tell Emperor Peony about what was going on._

_Anyway, I advise you not to seek me out until you get Ion to come with you; Guy and I were hit with a curse seal clot, so it's dangerous for me to be around Aschlyn. You know why….._

_Okay, enough with the Chick flick moment, if they don't find me at the palace, I'll meet you there; I can't risk the advantage that would be given that would be given to the Oracle Knights if Sync happens to be around. _

_Likewise, Arrivederci~!_

_Lorican Private, Gunner Class_

_Katsuya Joleson_

"She's on her way to **Grand **Chokmah to wait up **on **us." Ashton said as he rubbed his face, feeling the day-old stubble that was present there.

"Well then, as soon as Aschlyn recovers from her cold, we'll be on way to Grand Chokmah." Jade said and the group nodded, exiting Nephry's house.

As the others broke into individual places to hang out, Luke and I were left to walk around with each other.

"…So, you're Aschlyn's older brother…" Luke started out nervous while rubbing his arms as if he was cold.

"…Yes." I said with a normal monotone, taking my glasses off from getting clouded.

"Uh, what was it like, having Aschlyn for a younger sister?" The seven-year old redhead asked as I turned to look at him, my ice blue eyes getting a bit hazy from memories.

"She…was really hyper for a five-year old back then and would always ask for a piggyback ride when I came back from school; but she also had a bad temper and would get into a lot of fights at her grade level." I responded, remembering when she took down a fifth-grader in first-grade.

While we walked around the city, I shared stories about Aschlyn; Luke was showing childish glee at some of the stories, other his faces becoming horrified. I smiled a bit while I talked about the good and bad memories; it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Turning my head to the side, I noticed that Luke was staring at my face, mainly my eyes.

"You know….I also tend to notice that your eyes kind of remind me of Guy's…" The redhead said and raised one of my eyebrows.

I look similar to Guy? I do remember not exactly having a stable mind at eleven years old, but I do know that I'm a few months older than him.

Eventually, the two of us made it back to the hotel as Luke ran off to Nephry's house when I turned my back. Turning back around, I saw that Asch was running out of the hotel with a frown on his face and a….blush?

Raising an eyebrow again, I shrugged and walked into a hotel going to head towards Aschlyn's room. Opening the door, I look back and saw that her clothes were hung up and my sister herself was sleeping peacefully on the bed; though the excess third fonons I felt that were around said she had quite an adventure beforehand.

Yawning slightly, I climb into my own bed and mumble at the warmth, drifting off to sleep…

The very next day, Aschlyn was jumping around, feeling better from both her cold and receiving a new arte during that time. Now originally, we were supposed to leave today to Grand Chokmah, but Luke and Nathan got sick.

Sigh; don't forget to take a break every now and then, okay?

* * *

><p>Skit Time!<p>

Talking about Aschlyn

Luke: So…Is there anything else about Aschlyn's childhood?

Baltheir: Hmm, she did have a knack for finding strange things back then….

Luke: What kind of things?

Baltheir: Well, trouble, people, and especially food.

Luke: F-Food? (Now that I think about it, she does know how to hunt a lot)

Baltheir: If you really want to really surprise her, I would find some sweets to give her.

Luke: Hmm, maybe I'll try it out!

* * *

><p>I don't really know why I made such a random skit this time. Besides that, how did you like Baltheir's POV at this time? If ya didn't, then that's fine! Anyway, ja ku ne!<p> 


	22. From Keterburg to Confrontation!

Ashi: -Looks under covers in Man of Letters bunker- A-Are they okay?

Aschlyn: I don't think they're going to kill you with fire, torture you slowly, or throw you to Lucifer.

Ashi….A-Are you sure? Do you think I need a shotgun?

Aschlyn: -Shrugs- I don't know. I'm just glad you're writing again.

Ashi…Right….Anyway, Luke- take it away!

Luke: DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, nor does she own any references made in this story. Danteshindo owns Nathan and most of the artes made in this series and Karatecat211 owns Alec/Alex. Ashi knows, well- you know who he owns.

Ashi: Alright, well- on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

(Aschlyn's POV)

After another day of letting both Luke and Nathan recover, we finally got ready to head out to Grand Chokmah. I was relieved, especially after experiencing the constant cabin fever from the cold, but also since it agitated a few old wounds.

"Gah, damn it- I'll be glad when we finally leave here." I grumbled while pulling the leather jacket I hadn't worn for a few months over my exposed shoulders and sighed. Maybe I should've brought this outfit in black…but the idea of looking like Jessie makes me scowl.

"It's not that bad once you get use to the cold here." Nathan responded with a small shrug. He was wearing a long-sleeved jacket and tunic, so I'm not all that surprised.

I huffed lightly as I adjusted my sword sheath and looked up at the sky again. I don't mind being in the cold, but it's not my favorite. Maybe because I grew up down south and then moved up to New York. When I turned around, I saw that Like, Guy, and Baltheir were talking like-well, guys. The sight was enough to make me grin lightly at the sight; Ever since the whole Akzeriuth thing happened, Luke has been mopey and emo at the same time. That, and singing a lot of a sad songs.

It felt good to see them looking lighthearted again for once.

"Hey guys, what took you so long to get here? We've been waiting out here for half an hour." I asked and looked at Luke, who was still shuddering lightly. With another small huff, I relinquished my jacket over to him.

"Most of us wake up at a later time for a reason sis. It's only 6:45 in the morning." Baltheir said and I shrugged. I didn't feel like sleeping, so I got up.

"Right, right. What about everyone else?" I asked again and he pointed behind him to where everyone was walking over. Ashton and Anise were arguing again while Jade and Ion talked. But when I looked around, Alec was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Alec?"

"I'm over here! What took you so long to realize that I wasn't here, idiotia" Somewhere yelled and I turned around, surprised at what I saw.

Instead of a strange purple cat, there was a naked purple haired girl with a red diamond on her forehead and scars across her right eye. My eye twitched at this and I scowled darkly and put my hands over Luke's eyes and turning the younger redhead around.

"Jade, why the hell is there an exhibitionist out here in the cold? In fact, I don't want to know, let's just get onto the Tartarus and leave Keterburg." I responded and began to walk a protesting Luke towards the Tartarus. I'm not denying it and not bringing it back up…

There are various things that I won't deny; me liking Hello Kitty, I won't deny. Crying like a little girl when Ianto Jones died, no denial. Admitting that Asch is a decent person? Deny till the day someone kills me. I will, of course deny the fact that a cat turned into a girl, this isn't Fruit's Basket damn it!

"Hey, why are covering my eyes Asch? I can't see anything!" Luke complained and I ignored him for the time being until he tripped over a triad of barrels and dragged me down with him.

"Gah, damn it!" I shouted out as I fell on Luke's back and rolled off of him. I heard everyone else chuckling at the two of us.

I scowled again and prepared to get back up, but a piercing shot of pain went through my head. Clenching my teeth, I heard onto my forehead and I tried to breathe through it.

"What the hell…Gah, get the hell out of my head…!" I shouted and felt something getting pushed out and someone screaming in pain. I felt someone rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down and it began to slowly recede.

When my vision cleared, I looked up to see that the purple-haired girl was passed out, being held up my Nathan with a surprised look on his face.

"Aschlyn, are you okay? You just suddenly blanked out and held onto your forehead." Guy asked and I tried not to see red as a rush of anger went through me.

"That stupid dreck, she just tried to enter my mind!" I growled lowly and stood up from where Baltheir was behind me, pulling out my sword.

"Hey, calm down Asch! Getting your mind invaded isn't something to kill someone over!" Ashton responded and flinched lightly when I glared at him.

"Really, because getting your mind forcibly read feels like you're getting stabbed thousands of times and having your brain flayed. It's not a connection since both parties are not consenting; it's a fucking mind rape!" I said, my eyes darkening in anger. "And I'm not going to "kill" her; I'm just going to use Diminuendo on her, slowly and deeply…"

Aschlyn, there's something about that girl that isn't normal. Think before you act little sister." Baltheir noted, holding my arm that held my sword in its white-knuckled grip. I was tempted to disobey, to knock his hand off of my arm and do what I threatened, but instead- I sheathed my sword and walked towards the Tartarus.

"Come on, let's get going, we're supposed to be in a hurry- right?" I responded angrily after a while and walked onto the landship.

(Baltheir's POV)

I looked over at Aschlyn's retreating figure and sighed, running a hand through my long, spiked up hair. Shaking my head, I walked over and held a hand out to Luke, who took it and got up with my help. He seemed to be shaking not only from the cold despite wearing that leather jacket and possible hypothermia, but with a small sense of fear. He may have felt her anger and resentment through Asch that day, but not up front in close proximity. I glanced over at the girl, who was now wrapped in a cloak that belonged to Nathan, looked pale and was breathing heavily.

"She seems to be suffering from both hypothermia and…what's this? There's also poisoning from the miasma." Jade said with a calculating look on his face as he examined the girl "Alex".

"What are we going to do with her? We can't just leave her to die or even with Governor Nephry." Ashton asked with a deep frown on his face.

"We've wasted enough time here; we'll stop in Belkend and leave her there before heading to Grand Chokmah." He said and walked over to the Tartarus as well, everyone but Luke, Nathan, Guy, and myself following behind.

"Hey…will Aschlyn be alright? She looked like she was about to mercilessly kill her." Luke asked as his eyes gravitated over to the landship, worry showing in her eyes instead of fear now.

"Don't worry, despite how my sister acts- she wouldn't kill someone in cold blood. There's only one person that pleasure goes to…" I responded with a dark look crossing my face for a moment. Shaking my head again, I turned away from Keterburg bay and began to walk to the Tartarus.

(Aschlyn's POV)

After dropping that extra baggage off at the hospital in Belkend, we were finally on our way to Grand Chokmah. Seeing as how we couldn't enter from the bay because of it becoming a fortress, we had to find another way through- to Theor Forest. Jade left to talk with some of the other operatives and everything was good until we heard screaming and the sound of someone fighting.

"Aschlyn." I looked over at Baltheir and nodded, climbing up a tree and jumping across, thanks to the foliage, I was able to hide easily.

Looking around, my eyes drifted down and I glared when I saw that both Largo and Sync were standing around two Malkuthian soldiers' bodies. Scowling, I unzipped my jacket just a bit and switched on the communicator.

"_Guy, 145 meters away from your location are two of the God-Generals- Sync the Tempest and Largo the Black Lion. They've already eliminated two soldiers, I'd be careful if I were you." _I mumbled before looking down again and cursing lightly.

"_Okay, we'll meet you as soon as we get towards the exit." _He responded and switched the communicator off.

"Right, gotta delay them for a bit…_Bear the wind which gives us swift victory, _**Agility." **I started as I felt the familiar third fonons wrap around me. The two God-Generals felt it as well and I jumped soundlessly to another tree; pulling out several kunai out of my pouch, I began to mumble another fonic arte.

"_Bind all in a symphony of music, _**Sound Bind!" **I shouted out, catching the two unaware in the lines.

"Aschlyn! No wonder there were so much third and seventh fonons being built up!" Sync said and I jumped down with a smirk on my face.

"That's right, and I'll stall you for as long as I have to!" I shot back, tensing when Largo took out his scythe.

"Let's go, Diminuendo!"

(Baltheir's POV)

"Swallow Waltz." I mumbled after knocking out one of the soldiers with ease. We were already halfway through the forest, but she wasn't back from her scouting. Knowing my sister, she probably confronted them both singlehandedly.

"…_Guy! They managed to slip through me! As soon as I heal myself, I'll peruse them! Don't let your guard down!" _Aschlyn shouted from the communicator and my vision snapped towards the blond swordsman.

"_Jessie, how extensive is Aschlyn's damage?' _I asked, feeling her presence from far away.

"**A dislocated shoulder, three gashes- one on the left thigh another on her right arm, the last one on her side, and a few bruises." **She responded while we kept on running.

"Tear, Aschlyn is extensively injured, but most of my abilities are mainly attack, save for Healing Gale and Guardian Circle." I said with a small frown in my face.

"Balls! We've already got eight people over here! I'll go with Nathan and Natalia to assist her!" Ashton quickly shot back while Natalia got ready to protest. "Natalia, they need Tear here seeing as how she's the only other healer besides you and Asch can only use attack-based Seventh fonon artes save for Healing Sonata. LET'S GO." He finished with a scowl that was rarely present on his face.

With that Natalia nodded and with Nathan, the three left to go after her. It was then that Guy attacked Luke and the ground shook.

(Ashton's POV)

"Demon fist!" I yelled out and killed the monsters coming our way. I could smell the metallic scent of blood from a distance and jumped back onto Kiseki. Even though my growth spurt finally came around, I could still easily control him with no problem, thankfully.

"Ashton, this way!" I heard Nathan yell and looked over, surprised to see Aschlyn stumbling around like a drunk, but still able to pull off a Fang Blade.

"Well hey guys, I thought you were already heading into Grand Chokmah?" She asked with a small slur as she leaned against a tree. I could tell through the thick fabric of her jacket that she was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Asch, hold still- we've got to heal you before you lose too much blood." I said and she growled before sliding onto the ground.

"I told you to stop calling me Asch…its Aschlyn…" She mumbled and Natalia went straight to work on my stubborn friend's wounds.

"These cuts are really deep; I'm surprised that you even managed to walk this far without passing out." Natalia said with a serious look on her face.

"I don't die easily. I wouldn't have the "Bloody Princess" title for nothing 'talia. I worked for that respect." Aschlyn responded and grit her teeth so that she wouldn't shout in pain.

"Here are some bandages and an Apple Gel, they would help out some." Nathan suggested and the blond mumbled a thank you as she wrapped up the excess injures.

I blinked when I saw that Aschlyn had already snapped her shoulder back into place on her own as she got up, Nathan supporting her side.

"We should get going, she needs more professional work than the mediocre work I've done." Natalia said and we nodded, walking back from where we came from with Aschlyn. Alright, let's hurry on our way to Grand Chokmah.

* * *

><p>Yes, finally! I finished chapter 21 after eight months! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't really had the time to write, seeing as how the laptop I have doesn't have Microsoft Word and busy being a sophomore now. Alongside that note, I've been writing Supernatural Fanfiction and working on a collab with GothicE2 with Yami no Matsuei. Anyway, that's all I've really got to saw at the current moment….Hopefully, I can start writing chapter 22 in a bit if I take up my time this weekend to get to Grand Chokmah in-game seeing as how I'm stuck in a boss fight that was stupidly easy in the PS2 version, but harder in the 3DS version (that, or I'm just really rusty…). Well, that's all I've got to say for now, ja ku ne everybody!<p> 


	23. From Grand Chokmah to a new Mission!

Ashi: Happy late Anniversary Aschlyn!

Aschlyn: Thanks, its been a rough two years. Good job on staying for so long.

Ashi: I'm glad as well! As you probably don't know everyone but on January 14, that was the

second anniversary for "From Songs to Ashes". I want to thank everyone who stayed on my

side, reading this story and reviewing by keeping up with the StA Verse!

Aschlyn: Thanks for not dumping this one either, as for this story- Ashi will be writing more chapters now that her inspiration is back and she found her way out of Theor Forest after fighting so many of the Malkuth soldiers.

Ashi: Bu-Shut up! I'd also like to thank DanteShindo for helping me these past two years with coming up with Aschlyn's moveset and even submitting your own character as well. KarateCat211, thanks for bugging me into keep on writing this and submitting Alex also! So

Aschlyn, will you say the disclaimer for old times' sake?

Aschlyn: Why not? DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, nor does she own any references that she makes in the series either. She does own me, Baltheir, Mikame, Ashton, Katsuya, and Jessie along with a PS2 and 3DS copy of the game. DanteShindo owns Nathan and KarateCat211 owns Alex.

Ashi: That's right, now lets get started on the Second Arc of From Songs to Ashes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

(Aschlyn's POV)

Everything hurt...I didn't want to move from this spot, but someone was calling me. Damn it, can't you wait until later? I'm still tired...It was then that something pinched me hard and I yelped, darting straight up while opening my eyes.

"What the hell was that for?! That hurt!" I yelled and saw that Baltheir was sitting beside my bed with a worried look on his face. Due to the sudden movement, the pain filled my body again. Son of a cockblocker, my shoulder is still throbbing…

"Are you okay? You passed out on the way through Theor Forest from blood loss" He said and I nodded, rubbing the back of my head and noticed that most of my injuries were healed. Well, the gashes anyway.

"Yeah, Sync was able to catch me off guard, so Largo slashed me with his scythe; man, why do I always get injured by the scythe-wielders?" I responded, mumbling the last part while climbing out of bed.

"Maybe because of their longer range, little sister. Guy is getting his curse slot removed, so Ion and Anise are in their room." Baltheir said with a small scoff and I scowled, putting my jacket back on along with my equipment.

I could tell he wanted to talk, seeing as how we were along. When I turned around, I noticed that my sword was missing; Confused as to why since it hasn't turned back into a necklace ever since activating back in the Cheagle Forest. Out of nowhere, it was dangling by its string in front of my face and I looked up, seeing that my older brother had it back in possession now.

"I believe you're looking for this." He said and I reached for it, only to get pulled away from reach.

"What the- give that back!" I tried to get the necklace back from him, but the next thing that happened was that the bed was cushioning me as a heavy weight settled on my back.

"Asch, we need to talk; not through telepathy, but face to face." When he said this, I began to struggle and buck even more now that my shoulder was starting to ache again.

"Damn it Baltheir, get off of me! We can't talk face-to-face if your ass is on my back!" I growled out, stopping suddenly when the cold edge of a knife settled on my neck. "...Bal?"

"_Aschlyn Luke Strider; _ever since I've lost those twelve years of my life in that accident, you've been my little sister. We've been through hell three times over with barely everything intact." He started, his knuckles whitening as he clenched the hilt of the knife tightly.

"Throughout the years, you have changed for the better and worse as you hunted down the woman that killed our stepmother that day; You're slowly becoming what you hate the most and I refuse to have to cut you down if it comes to that, but I'll have no choice if you don't tell me what is wrong." He took the knife away from my neck as I stopped struggling, a pensive look crossing my face. All the things I kept hidden in a mental box wanted to burst out of the proverbial dam that had begun to crack. I had planned to say nothing, until he slowly patted my head like he did when I was still a little kid.

"I know...I know I need to say something to bring it up in some way- but I don't know where to start. At first I just wanted to get back home and write about like a psychotic break, but after a while I became used to Aldurant and didn't want to leave. Then everything goes to hell and becomes a whole lot real when you, Katsuya, and Ashton became apart of it." I started while gritting my teeth, looking down with a regretful look on my face.

"It was good, everything was okay until Van got what he wanted and Akzeriuth fell; Every damn time I fall asleep, it weighs on my mind and my hesitance in killing Mikame could have possibly save thousands of lives even when I said to let it go as the story says! Mikame...she knows everything that's going to happen as if she's a step ahead and does it faster than I can stop it. I'm not a hero Bal, I'm just a sixteen year old swordswoman in training/ rock artist that was in the wrong place at the wrong time...and I hate that fact."

(Baltheir's POV)

I listened quietly to my little sister as she said this, getting off her back and pulling into a tight hug. She clenched her fists tightly as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"Its okay…" I mumbled, rubbing her back in a comforting manner as she wept; She faced away from the door as if somebody would come in and see her in this position, to save her dignity. When she's like this, I can't help but to keep on forgetting that she'll be an adult in barely two years.

After a number of minutes that felt like hours, Aschlyn pulled away from me with a glare on her face that held no heat. I couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the expression and ducked when she tried to hit me.

"Don't tell anyone what happened or I'll hunt you down." She mumbled again and looked away, standing up and heading towards the door. Before she could leave, I threw her necklace over to its original owner.

"You forgot something." I responded with a soft smile returning to my face.

"Right, whatever Bal." And with that, Aschlyn left to go wherever she felt to wander.

I stayed in my room for a few more moments as an image crossed my mind from long ago; Instead of a cherub-faced, red-haired six year old, there was a kind-faced ten-year old with blond hair like mine. A name kept on popping up when that boy's face showed, one that felt vaguely nostalgic and highly familiar.

"_Balthazar…" _I whispered and closed my eyes.

I would run into Jade later, that is when I will ask him that question….why….?

(Aschlyn's POV)

"I know you were trying to make me feel better, but you only made it hurt worse.." I heard Luke say to Tear while walking up to them. They looked surprised to see me up and about already, but I shrugged and adjusted my sword again.

"You two finished talking already? How long was I out anyway?" I asked and saw Luke hesitate before answering.

"Four, maybe five hours? Ashton carried you most of the way here; are you sure you should be up walking around?" He asked and I stared up before answering him.

"Truthfully no- I shouldn't be up walking like nothing happened, but I'm going to. I'll rest when we talk to Emperor Peony." I looked down for a moment before rubbing my face lightly and sighed. "You're looking for Jade and Natalia, right? I'll go look for Ashton and Nathan."

After talking to them in that brief moment, I went on my way to find the two- wincing when the injuries pulled a bit as a wave of dizziness came about. Ashton would probably be in the weapon shop, so going there first would be a good idea; instead of that, my body attempted to give out on me first instead, so I found myself falling to the ground. Or, at least I was supposed to.

"Geeze Ashy, you're not as light as I thought you were, oy!" A voice I haven't heard in a while shouted in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist, stopping the collision.

"…"Saka?" I asked, as I kind of couldn't move at the moment due to the position.

"In the flesh! Yuu is here as well!" He said and pulled me up, turning to show the puppy-dog eyed musician himself with a huge grin on his face. From the corner of my eye, I could see Yuuto walking over as well.

"It's been a while, Aschlyn. How are you?" The red-haired older brother continued with a small smile on his face.

The two ended up pulling me into the same bar Jade was at earlier and the three of us caught up with that happened in the past few weeks. They seemed to be rather shocked with the news, but mainly concerned.

"We heard about Akzeriuth from the ones that made it to Chesedonia before it fell; Saka thought that you might have been killed in the fall." Yuu responded after a while and his brother augured with a flustered look on his face.

"I-I did not, oy! I knew Aschy was gonna make it out, yeah!" I just rolled my eyes and drank from the glass that held a rather strong taste of orange juice.

"Sorry from not saying anything-who told you we were still alive though? I'm pretty sure both Malkuth and Kimlasca think that we're dead." I asked, concerned that there might be another spy in the group.

"Asch the Bloody did. He's the one who told us to get the earliest ticket to Grand Chokmah as well; we've been stuck here ever since once they turned the city into a fortress." Saka said quickly and I almost spat out my drink. Asch did? I thought we had a firm standing of animosity of each other (besides that strange moment when I was sick).

"Hm…well I'm glad we were able to catch up, right now I need to get back to the group. We have to find some way to stop Van and prevent St. Binah from falling." When I said this, the two smiled and pulled me into a hug. What the hell, is it "National Give a Hug" day? No, that's January 21st…

"Be safe, alright? Don't forget you have us two as well. We'll help you the best we can to take down the corrupt Oracle Knights." Yuu said with another rare smile and I couldn't help but to as well.

"Alright, I'll hold you two to that as well!" I responded and dashed out of the bar with a stronger vigor and feeling a lot better. I think…I can do this again-yeah, I can.

I soon found Ashton and Nathan in the shopping center, looking for new weapons to replace the ones they had before. Telling them of the situation at hand, we headed to the harbor where Natalia and the others (minus Ion, Guy, Anise, and Baltheir) were.

"Okay, I found them- let's go to General Frings now." I said and Luke nodded, our expanded group heading back to the castle.

General Frings led us to the Audience Room in which Jade informed Emperor Peony of what happened and Luke admitted the mistakes that he made and how he wanted to fix them in any way he could. After hearing this, Peony agreed with him and worked on creating another peace treaty to deliver to King Ingobert. He said that Evacuations for St. Binah would start as soon as possible and to head there immediately as well. Damn, looks like I'll need a favor from the Akamichi brothers after all. When we left the castle wrong, I scrawled down something on a note and passed it over to Jade.

"I'm going to look for Saka and Yuu, they said that they would help in any way possible; Looks like we'll need all the assistance we can get if it happens the way we saw it." I announced and got ready to leave, already knowing that Ashton knew that I was referencing.

"We will be at the inn then, in a few minutes we will execute our evacuation of St. Binah." Jade said and I ran off again.

(Third Person POV)

Baltheir opened his eyes when the door outside opened, signifying that Luke and the rest had returned. The blond-haired man slid out of the bed he occupied and tied his shoes back on; He could hear Luke talking muffled through the wall while slipping on a jacket. It was warm in Grand Chokmah, but it was a general force of habit now.

'_I should get a proper outfit soon; these won't last long in a battle.' _He thought absentmindedly as he left the room and walked over to the next one. Knocking on the door, Baltheir stepped in to see the serious looks on the group's faces.

"Baltheir, where were you? No one has seen you all day." Ion asked as the older blond sighed softly with a blank look present.

"The walls are thin in my room; I was taking a rest after having a private discussion with Aschlyn. But we are not here to talk about me." He responded briefly before walking over to a wall and leaning against it.

Guy, or Gailardian Garlan Gardios as his real name was explained that he was from Hold and the war with Kimlasca that killed his entire family along with his older sister and brother. He mentioned that he wanted to kill Luke in order to make Duke Fabre suffer the same way that he did, but when he met Luke- the replica Luke, it all changed. He said that if Luke wanted to cut ties with him now, than he would leave, but he'd like to stay a little bit longer. In response, the red-haired teen said the he trusted him or rather fact saying, to trust him as well. When everything was said in done, everyone re-equipped their things and walked out of the Inn, but Baltheir stopped Jade with a small frown on his face now.

"Jade, I need to ask you something about amnesia. I wasn't thinking about it before, but it would explain the holes leading to where I was twelve and the headaches." He asked while still gripping lightly to the colonel's shoulder.

"I see…and what was the trigger for this?" He asked the blond-haired man with a thoughtful, but serious look on his face.

"The name…Balthazar and a boy with short blond hair and sea blue eyes."

Luke became slightly worried when Baltheir and Jade didn't come out directly, but was reassured by Guy that they were most likely talking about something private. When arriving at the harbor again, the red-haired replica saw that Aschlyn was sitting on one of the boxes piled up and strumming her old guitar lightly with a bored look on her face. Sitting next to her was another blond with bright blue eyes and a man with red hair and blue eyes; from the looks of the two, they were brothers.

"Hey, what took you guys so long? I already rounded up Saka and Yuu." Aschlyn said and jumped off the box, still holding onto the guitar.

"Not everyone has free-time like you do, Asch." Ashton said and would normally get punched in the face. This time, she just laughed and flung a kunai at him, which he barely dodged.

"It's Aschlyn, so are we heading off to St. Binah now? She asked, but looked around when noticing neither that Jade nor her brother was there. As if planned, the two came walking up to where everyone was standing, Baltheir looking considerably calmer than before.

"Well, it looks like we're all here now. I believe that these two are our assistants?" He asked and the two brothers nodded. "How surprising that it's the tag-team brothers that "disappeared" three years ago."

"Yes, but now is not the time for hapless gawking, let's get going. "Yuu responded, and after a while everyone agreed.

In a matter of minutes, the group with two more temporary members headed into the Tartarus and started on their way to St. Binah. None of them noticed the glinting purple eyes that followed their every move.

* * *

><p>Urgh, I finally finished Chapter 22! And yes, I just foreshadowed two events happening in the series that originally wasn't going to! Of course…in Chapter 23 AlecAlex will be coming back, but everyone else will be getting more dialogue as well! Uh…I've got more paper and I'm waiting to start the next cutscene in Grand Chokmah, so I can start writing the next chapter up in the following week (though it REALLY depends). Well, that's all I've got to say, ja ku ne!


	24. From Meeting to St Binah!

Ashi: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aschlyn- happy birthday to you!

Aschlyn: Your singing is off, but thanks. -Smiles-

Ashi: Woah, that's the first time in a while that I've seen you smile.

Aschlyn: Don't get used to it.

Ashi: Well as you guys can tell, it's the 3rd anniversary since I started writing From Songs to Ashes and Aschlyn's birthday! Canonally, she's 19 this year. But because of the slowdown of my updates, she's just turning 17- The same age as me.

Aschlyn: At least you are updating. The TOTA fandom has been kind of slow as of late.

Ashi: Yeah, but enough with that! After this chapter we'll be getting close to our season finale! FStA is going to be split into two separate arcs after this. The next arc will most likely be called "From Ashes to Awakening" or "World Revival". I'm actually deciding.

Aschlyn: Yep, which means some characters will BE-SON OF A MERCEDES-BENZ! -Gets a giant cake curtsy of Dio Brando dropped on her-

Ashi: Thank you Dio. That will saved for Chapter 26 Aschlyn. Anyway, thank you all for reading FStA and keeping up with me even though I Don't update as regularly as I did back in Middle School. It's hard to believe you guys liked this series and that made me really happy! Also thanks for putting up with the Weeaboo talk during that time as well. Cheers to looking forward to the last three chapters! Now, let's start the Chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 - From Rescue to St. Binah!<br>(Alex's POV)  
>So, they were finally heading off to St. Binah without me...I could tell even from a distance that Baltheir knew who I was. That accident from 10 years ago was by my influence... and why Aschlyn is so attuned to her brother's mind. Jumping into an storage cart, I began to plan my role in this world.<br>"This is muttface's fault that I even got sucked into this world! Well, I did watch the anime back in our apartment and heard them yap about it all the time, but that was it. I need to find a way back." But doing that would mean that I need to gain Asch's trust back. Oh joy. Cursing a bit in Latin, I wait; trying to think out mental solutions to get the solitary redhead on my side.

(Aschlyn's POV)  
>If wasting time was a crime, I would be in jail under a life sentence. After decided to abandon every pop culture reference and stop talking like a Middle School Weeaboo (AN:...), I began to plan out the rescue party to Katsuya, Ashton, and Nathan.  
>"Well, as we already know what is going to happen since all four of us plus Mikame, my brother, and that exhibitionist that tried to mind-fuck me are from Earth, I don't need to tell you to save as many people as humanly possible." I announced before Katsuya slammed her hands against the table that was there. Where did she think we were, a Class Trial with Monokuma? Ah crap, I haven't even played Danganronpa yet.<p>

"First of all, what the hell kind of plan is that?! You know Dist the Reaper is going to attack us and why exactly is Nate here?!" Ashton attempted to calm the older one down as my head turned to the usually outgoing brunet, who was currently pruning Xerxes's feathers.

"Simple. I'll answer your two questions; The others is for Nathan to answer on his own. The first question is easy because we have thirteen people on this team, most of which can use Fourth Fonons quite easily. Dist is an idiot because he did not think to make his robots waterproof unlike Dr. Eggman." I answered, though realizing that we do in fact have a uneven amount of people if we count Ion on the speedwagon. If we don't, then there will be six people for rescue and offence.

"The second answer is that Nathan is actually from New York. (Katsuya: Wait, what?!) He's been on Auldrant since he was 12 and you can ask him the rest in our free time seeing as how kicking Dist's ass and getting the Albiore is out number one priority."

Katsuya still looked mad, but had calmed down considerably and Nathan looked less tense. I was done with that I had to say, so I waited for the next person to talk. That was when the dirty blond sighed and asked a question that seemed to be directly associated with me.

"Alright, what about that whole person living in your head thing? What was her name- Jessie?" Well. I was not expecting that question. We are friends, but that's rather personal and I don't know myself.

"I... don't really know. She just suddenly popped into existence after I tried to attack Mikame the first time when we escaped from Baticul." Looking down, I made a small noise of frustration at the lack of answers and information when Ashton suddenly cleared his throat.

"Besides all of that, why are we discussing plans in the Tartarus' prison cells with the communications sealed off with Seventh Fonon-enhanced duct tape?" He asked and they all looked over as if expecting an answer from me. Oh wait, they were.

"Oh that? I don't trust Jade with our plans since he'll tell everyone as a group effort and Anise is Maestro's little rat. As for the duct tape, I used Sound Bind to prevent any useful information from being heard." Yeah I was being paranoid, but you can't help but to be prepared.

"I'm not sure if that was smart or entirely stupid; It works so I'm not complaining." Touche, bitch.

Though bringing up Jessie again, I do have to wonder how and why she came into existence in my mind. I go (or went) to a therapist every two weeks for anger management and dealing with my PTSD, besides that my mental Heath was stable despite the hell I was forced to witness because of my mistakes. He's a doctor so I went along with what he said and did the exercises prescribed to me. There were no signs of Schizophrenia or multiple personality disorder in my family; not counting dear old dad who suffered a psychotic break after seeing the remains of his wife. I can't but to feel somewhat apprehensive about this...

After discussing our pseudo-plan, Nathan removed the duct take and left first; Preferring to leave five minutes before each other as to not arouse any suspicion. As the last person left, I sat there wondering about my own previous thoughts before unzipping the top of my jacket and turning the communication collar on.

"Hey Luke, I Need to show you a need guitar riff."

(Luke's POV)

Hearing the signal, I got up from where I was sitting next to Guy and walked towards the exit of the command room.

"Luke, where are you going?" I heard Tear asked and flinched, feeling her accusing glare towards me.  
>"To the bathroom. Also Aschlyn hasn't come back in a while, so I'm going to check to see if she's okay." Hopefully that will deter her, but that's wishful thinking...<p>

"I'm pretty sure Aschlyn is a big girl that can take care of herself." Jade chipped in, having previously ignore me during the duration of our trip back to St. Binah.

"Even so, she's probably moping around in one of the rooms or training outside." Turning around, I noticed that it was Katsuya that responded. Nodding, I quickly left the Command room and went outside.

After remembering where the Prison cells were located, I saw the familiar scarlet-colored hair and icy-blue eyes that signified Aschlyn Strider. When she noticed me, she quickly waved me over and put what seemed to be a type of tape over the intercom and muttered the incantation for Sound Bind. She then turned towards me with a serious expression.

"Luke, as you know already there is a likely-no, definite chance that you and Natalia will be kidnapped and taken back to Batical. That is where Grand Maestro Moss will expose her for being a fake princess and you a Replica." The news had shocked me, though I already knew since she explained to me a few days ago when we were traversing to Grand Chokmah.

Knowing that Natalia wasn't who she said she was is a huge blow, so I can only imagine how it will be to her father- King Ingobert. When I didn't respond after a while, Aschlyn snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oy, are you listening? I was getting ready to announce my excellent plan to you." She was leaning forward with a frown on her face before I pushed her back again. Force of habit. With a small scoff, Aschlyn continued with her speech.

"As I was saying, my idea is a clothes swap. We look almost just alike except for out eyes, height, and hair length. Thankfully I'm not as big as Tear in terms of jubilees and you're only a bit paler than me." She finished and my head snapped over to her.

"Are you crazy?! We'll never get away with something like that!" Before I even got to start ranting, she covered my mouth with a gloved hand and left forward, covering my body with hers. She seemed to be tense and that worried me for a moment. We stayed in this position for a while before I looked up and almost hit the back of my head with surprise. Her eyes were dulled, as if she was being controlled like I was!

"Hey, Asch- Asch!" This seemed to have snapped her out of confusion as her eyes were attentive again and got off me. Not before hitting me on the head.

"You know better then to call me by that name. It's Aschlyn." Well she's definitely back to normal now.

"How do you know if this is going to work anyway? Everyone can easily tell the difference between us." I responded, rubbing the sore spot of my head.

As I said this, she got up and suddenly life me into a fireman's carry. It took me by surprise so I couldn't scream as she sped off, using Agility to run across the ship to her own self-proclaimed room. It was than that Aschlyn finally dropped me on the bed and ran back out to get one of my full outfits, coming back within less than a minute (though our rooms weren't that far off so it made sense.

(Third Person's POV)

"Alright Luke, strip down to your underwear and put this on." Aschlyn said, though this took the red-haired replica off guard as he sputtered. This caused her to scoff once more and instead threw one of her extra outfits at his face instead of being nice and laying it out on the bed like she had planned to.

"Why are you acting shy, I'm changing in the bathroom." And with that, she went into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes.

She had half a thought to cut her hair again since its been a while, but was starting to prefer it in this shoulder-length style; proceeding to change into Luke's outfit instead. Remembering the gynecomastia binder from a cross-play at her school she had borrowed, Aschlyn quickly put it on making sure it wasn't uncomfortable and then put on the shirt. Once she put on the shoes, gloves, and coat on- the scarlet-haired teen noticed how much she did look like Luke. Well, besides the eye and hair color.

"Huh. How ironic that I'm starting to think about that story "Authors in Darkness"...Ah well." She mumbled and walked out of the bathroom. That was when she saw Luke, who had already changed into the alternate outfit.

It was as if a mirror was in front of her making her mind go along the lines of having a twin. Luke seemed to have put the entire outfit on perfectly, even the chest padding to replicate breasts. Because of her being taller than him by a bit, it was a bit baggy in some places and hugged in others. The other red-head's green eyes shown with nervousness while the other's ice blue glinted with a mischievous glance.

"See, I told you we could make this work! We look almost perfectly alike." She said while smoothing out her semi-long hair after taking out the hair clip.

"I always wondered about that though...We and I, I mean Asch, you and I all look alike in some way. I'm a Replica of Asch, so it makes sense- but you..." He started, though mumbling the last part.

As he thought over this, Aschlyn hummed while pulling out one of the spare wigs she brought at a shop in Grand Chokmah after her moping fest and place it over where Luke was sitting. Thanks to his short hair, she was able to easily bit all of it into the wig cap and the put on the wig. Fixing it so that all the loose ends were untangled, she began to cut the hair with a pair of scissors.

"I have a speculation about that actually. Do you know what the Doppelganger Theory is?" When he didn't answer, she took this as a sign to continue. "The Doppelganger Theory is a theory back on my world that speculates the reason behind people who look alike, but are not related in any way. Its said that when you see your mirror image, then the original will die. Its widely believed that the doppelganger is taking all of the original person's energy." She finished while pulling the now shoulder-length scarlet hair into a bobby pin and sliding the hair-clip into place.

"But Asch looks fine when you're around, and doesn't seemed to be worried either. That, and he did kidnap you without any negative affects except to his pride." Luke responded, making Aschlyn snort from remembering the "Valentine Episode".

"Ah yes, well aren't you becoming a smart-ass? Though like you said, it does have a few holes in it."

"Are there any more theories as to why? Maybe you might have missed one over your gloating." Honestly she probably would have hit him over the head from that remark, but she was too busy putting on a wig styled like Luke's.

"Well...there is the Alternate Universe theory. That one implies that there are an infinite amount of worlds out there and we're just one of the many in the galaxy. Combined with the tears in the space-time continuum, there's a chance that Lorelei itself might have caused them for a reason. My only wonder is why choose us?" Aschlyn explained, huffing lightly as she plopped down next to Luke.

The two sat in perpetual silence only for a while, just relaxing in each other's company and thinking about their own thoughts.

_'Luke has a big gamble disguising as me. Nobody except for Baltheir and Jade should be able to tell the difference, but if Mikame comes and attacks then he'll be in danger. Hopefully Lady Luck will be on my side during that phase.' _She thought and then let out a big sigh. Luke looked over with a confused expression on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Its nothing really. Well then, we should get started by fixing our speech patterns so they can't tell the obvious difference!" She said, clapping her hands and getting up from the bed.

By the time they got most of their personalities down and speech patterns situated, Luke and Aschlyn took their own clothes back, though keeping a pair of them in each of their wingpacks. They both backed to the Control Center, now noticing how St. Binah looked at the moment. At anytime it could begin to fall and they need time to evacuate the citizens as soon as possible.

"Let's hope this works."

* * *

><p>Alrighty then, I've finished that chapter just like I promised! I had to change a few things, but I was able to get pretty much everything done.<p>

Also about the gynecomastia binder, I found out about it on Wikihow and only borrowing information from it. I specifically changed it because originally Aschlyn was supposed to use bandages in order to bind her chest, but those can chafe the skin and if not careful even crack a rib. At least with the GB, you can find a good size that will be comfortable for you to use, but none the less still do not sleep in it.

As for the Doppelganger/Alternate Universe Theory, I came up with most of the theory by myself and did not look up anyone else's version of it so most of it is from memory and experience in reading manga/comics. Mostly from this comic where there was a doppelganger who kept on taking more and more energy from the protagonist until she was able to forcibly kill her. I can't remember the name of the comic right now, but I'll tell when I remember at least.

Anyway that's all I really have to say right now. Thanks again for three years of support from this fanfiction and for the follows/favorites and even the flames! Even now I kind of agree the everyone would get annoyed with having to read lyric after lyric of a song they probably have never heard of before, especially if it was in romaji. If you have any other ideas as to what should be put in Arc 2, please don't hesitate to leave a review or message me about it.

Well then, this is DeathhunterAshi, signing out!


End file.
